The Bride and the Motorbike
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella Swan is getting married to Edward Cullen. It should be the happiest day of her life, but the sound of a motorbike roaring up the aisle changes things...who could it be? Set in BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part One

Bella clung to her father's arm as she walked down the aisle. Her knees were trembling as cold shivers ran through her body. 'It's just nerves Bella,' she scolded herself internally. She felt Charlie's concerned gaze as his steps beside her faltered.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Bells? It's still not too late." Charlie whispered to her in concern.

Bella forced a bright smile onto her face and squeezed his arm. "I am sure dad honestly. I am marrying the love of my life after all."

Charlie swallowed and his last hope that Bella would come to her senses died. He straightened up and proceeded to walk her down the aisle. Her dress swished around them as they plodded onward. Bella stumbled as the underskirt got caught in her high heeled shoes. Charlie clutched her on the arm and saved her from the fall. She murmured her thanks.

Up ahead, Bella's soon to be husband, was standing at the specially prepared alter. They were getting married in the Cullen's spacious gardens in the open air. Edward was dressed in an immaculate, expensively cut wedding suit. Behind Bella, his sister Alice pranced in her bridesmaid dress. It was a peach colour, not Bella's choice (but then she had not chosen anything at all to do with the wedding garb), but it suited Alice's pixie like frame. Her short, spiky hair was gelled close to her small face.

Edward's other sister, Rosalie, had declined to be a part of this 'fiasco of a wedding' as she had called it. She sat with the other guests, her husband Emmet beside her. He was pulling at his collar and looked uncomfortable in his morning suit. Alice's partner Jasper sat beside them and gave her a weak smile. He could sense her conflicting emotions and she was grateful when he sent calming waves over to her. Her body visibly relaxed.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when the walk ended and Charlie placed her hand in Edwards. His cold touch made her flinch. She did her best to hide her reaction but she knew he wasn't fooled. Edward thanked Charlie and her father stepped back.

"Ready love?" Edward whispered in her ear. His sweet smelling breath washed over her and his sincere gaze made her heart melt.

"Yes...I'm..."

A loud snarling sound made the gathered guests turn in surprise. The noise grew louder and to everyone's amazement a large black motorcycle came roaring down the aisle. Sitting astride it was a tall, muscular, breathtakingly handsome Native American.

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. She could hear Edward cursing beside her, but her whole vision was taken up with the sight of her long absent best friend, Jacob Black. He had been missing for nearly a month. After Edward, without her permission, sent him a wedding invitation, Jacob had gone wolf and had not been in contact with her since. To see him here and looking so...beautiful and determined took Bella's breath away.

She watched as he held out his hand toward her, a pleading look on his face.

"Last chance Bells. I will not do this again. Remember when you brought the motorcycles to me to be fixed? Remember how it felt to ride them for the first time, the wind in your hair and the absolute freedom...I know that you miss that feeling honey. I know that you miss me and that this isn't you. I have come here one last time to ask you to come with me...Will you, before you make the biggest mistake of your life!"

Bella started to tremble again and it wasn't from Edward's cold touch. Her heart was beating ten to the dozen and the sight of Jacob sitting so confidently astride the bike that she had helped fix was making her head spin.

Hushed voices could be heard as the guests took in the show. Charlie was smiling in delight and he glanced across to Billy, who was staring at his son in awe. '_Change your mind Bella please_,' Charlie chanted the phrase in his head like a mantra.

"How dare you intrude on this private occasion Black? You are upsetting my wife, I suggest you leave before I have you removed by force." Edward declared.

"Bells...one last chance. What is your decision?" Jacob completely ignored Edward's posturing. His whole focus was on Bella.

Bella turned her back on Jake and his heart stopped. After everything, he had still lost her. She did not even have the courtesy to talk to him. His whole body shook as he realised that he had failed. Edward was staring over Bella's head and he sneered in triumph at Jacob.

Charlie sighed and he watched as Billy manoeuvred his chair over toward his son. Bella looked at Edward's face and saw the cold triumphant smirk crossing his marble like features. The doubts she had been having ever since she had heard of Jacobs' disappearance resurfaced and like a veil lifting from her eyes she finally saw Edward as he really was.

She suddenly shoved her bouquet of carefully dried roses into Edward's hands. He stared at her in shock as she lifted up the skirts of her dress and kicked off her high heeled shoes. She whirled round and stumbled her way over to Jacob.

"I'm coming Jake. Wait up." Bella yelled.

Jacob could not keep the wide grin from crossing his face as he saw his Bells running awkwardly toward him in her bare feet. He wasted no time in giving the motorbike a kick start and he roared over to her side.

"Get on honey." Jacob said as he took her hand in his and assisted her onto the back of the bike.

The crowd watched in amazement as Bella Swan grabbed the tall Quileute around the waist and they roared off and out of sight, Bella's veil fluttering away in the wind created by the bike's speed.

A loud whoop from Charlie made all eyes turn onto him and he could not help his hysterical laughter as the guests started to cheer at all the commotion. Billy smiled as he observed his old friend's unrestrained joy at the fact that his daughter had come to her senses. He wheeled his chair over to Charlie and they high fived each other.

Edward Cullen stared around in bewilderment as the fact that Bella had just taken off with his mortal enemy began to sink in. He had not been able to stop her as the place was crowded with people, a fact the Jacob had obviously been banking on. Edward gazed around and his eyes locked with those of Rosalie as she smiled smugly at him.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as they made it out of the Cullen's driveway and onto the road heading for La Push. He felt Bella let go of his waist and he started to panic until he realised what she was doing.

Spreading out her arms in joy Bella leant her head back and screamed into the wind. "I'm freeeeeeeeeeee."

Jacob's loud laughter mingled with hers as they made their way to La push.

A/N-This was written by the request of one of my regular readers. I hope you enjoyed it honey. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Two

As they approached Jacob's little red house, he slowed the bike down. Bella was still clutching him tightly around the waist and he was enjoying feeling the closeness of her small body pressed so firmly against his back. It had been a spur of the moment decision on his part to attend the wedding. He had hopped on the motorbike and just taken off not thinking anything through. Jacob actually thought he might be too late and that she would have already said her vows. To see her walking up the aisle toward the leech had made his blood boil. So he had ridden his bike up the aisle after her and this was the end result.

The bike drew to a halt just outside the garage. Jacob carefully propped it up on the stand and swung his long leg over the bike in order to get off. Bella was still sitting astride the machine. Her hair was windblown, her veil having been blown off somewhere on the journey here. The dress had grease marks up the sides where it had come into contact with the bike. Her pale face was flushed, but her eyes were bright. Jacob thought she had never looked so sexy.

"Bells are you ever going to get off this bike?" Jacob asked after a moment had passed.

"Mmmmm there is only one problem with that Jake." Bella said shyly, her face going a darker shade of red.

"What's that honey?"

"My dress is caught in the wheel and I'm kinda stuck." Bella confessed.

Another huge grin crossed Jake's face. Could she be any more adorable?"Here let me help."

He took two long strides over to her and knelt down to examine the problem. The long skirts of the dress were indeed caught up in the back wheel. He tried to untangle it but to no avail. Looking up at her Jake gave her a small smile.

"Honey this dress is a lost cause. The only way to untangle you is to rip the damn thing."

Bella locked gazes with him. "Really? This dress was expensive you know! It came all the way from a famous designer in Italy and cost over two thousand dollars to make especially for me. But can I confess something to you Jake."

Jacob looked up at her quizzically."What honey?"

Bella gave him a big smirk. "I really hate this dress, everything about it. I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings but it is just not me."

Jacob chuckled at her words. "I coulda told you that Bells. So what do we do to solve this problem?"

"Rip it Jake! I don't care."

"Really Bells? Are you sure?"

"Yeh I'm sure. Just rip the damn thing so I can get off of this bike."

Jacob saluted her and then did as she asked. With one tug from his strong hand the dress tore away and Bella was able to finally struggle her way off of the bike. The rest of the dress floated around her as she manoeuvred her way around the bike toward Jacob's house. Her bare feet sloshed on the muddy ground. Bella, never being the most graceful of people, slipped on a particularly slippery patch of ground and before Jake could catch her, she fell on her ass.

Jacob rushed up to assist her but Bella just laughed. She fell onto her back and literally let herself go. Like she would do when the first snow would fall Bella raised her arms up and down, trying to make angels wings in the dirt. She then rolled over so the front of the dress was as mud covered as the back. It was completely ruined and beyond repair now.

Jacob watched her in amazement and then he too threw himself on the ground beside her and copied her movements. Before long they were both as filthy as each other. After a while it started to rain and they both became soaked as they just kept rolling over and over in the mud, laughing hysterically.

Bella finally gave a breathless sigh and looked up into the dark, overcast sky. The feelings of guilt and shame were now starting to kick in and as always, Jacob was in tune with her thoughts. He picked himself up from the floor and helped Bella to stand. He reached out and ran his hand through her mud encased hair.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I really don't know Jake. Thanks though, for stopping me at the right time."

"Anytime. Come inside and take this dress off, you're soaked. I don't want you catching pneumonia."

Bella let Jacob take her by the hand and he led her inside the house. He immediately went over to the fireplace and got a fire going. The flames took a while to ignite but after a few minutes they gave the living room a warm glow.

Meanwhile Bella was trying to undo the back of her dress but her hands could not reach the tiny, pearl like buttons. She looked hopefully over at Jacob for help. She saw him swallow nervously as he realised what she wanted him to do.

"Could you just do what you did earlier Jake and rip the back open? The dress is ruined anyway." Bella gave him a pleading look.

Jacob hopped from one foot to the other. The thought of being able to rip the dress off of Bella was making the blood rush from his brain to other areas. He tried to stall for a moment.

"Do you think that is a good idea Bella? I mean you said yourself it was expensive. Maybe it can be salvaged. If I tear it even more..." he left the rest unsaid.

Bella felt her skin flush again as the import of his words sank in. "Oh okay. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Err...I'll find a way to get it off I suppose."

Jacob watched as she turned to head toward the bathroom. He felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't he control his body's reactions to Bella's closeness? He shook his head in irritation at himself and walked over and took hold of her arm. It looked like he was going to have to confess the real reason why he found the situation so uncomfortable. It was Bella, his best friend in the world after all. She might blush but she would understand.

"Bells I am so sorry. I will help. It's just that..."

"I know Jake. You don't have to say, I should have thought. I am so sorry."

Jacob chuckled."We are a right pair aren't we. Come here and let me help you. How hard can it be?"

Bella gave him another one of her shy smiles and turned around so he had a full view of her back.

The dress was quite low cut and the buttons extended all the way to the top of her fine ass. Jacob took a deep breath and with shaking hands started to unbutton her dress. Bella was having trouble too as she felt his warm hands running their way down her back as he gently unbuttoned the dress. Her whole being seemed to catch on fire from his touch.

She recalled the last time they had been this close. It was at the top of the mountain, just before the newborn fight and Jacob had kissed her passionately. It was something she had never forgotten and she used to picture it often, even when she was encased in Edward's cold arms. It would be the one image that could warm her up. She could feel her skin turn red at the thought and she heard Jacob gasp as he finally reached the last button.

The dress dropped and she just managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. She felt Jacob's warm body close to hers and his hands gently started to trace gentle patterns along her shoulders and down her back. Without realising what she was dong, Bella leant back into his embrace.

"Bells?" Jacob asked uncertainly. He was well aware of how Bella was reacting. His heightened senses could detect how turned on she was.

Bella slowly turned around and gazed longingly up into his eyes. "I don't want to feel cold anymore Jacob." Bella whispered.

Their eyes locked and he reached out and caressed her cheek. "I would do anything for you."

"I know." Bella said softly as she let the dress drop to the floor.

A/N-Shall I continue or...not? I'll let you all decide. Let me know, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Three

The glow from the fire made Bella's milky skin glimmer. Jacob's breath hitched as he took in the full view of her semi naked body. He reached out a trembling hand and gently caressed her cheek and then let his long nimble fingers slide down to her neck. Bella had closed her eyes and just let her body feel his warm touch. The whole situation seemed surreal to her and she was wondering if this was really happening and not some strange dream that she had conjured up, due to wedding nerves.

"Bells are you okay?" Jacob whispered. Bella could hear the anxiety in his voice.

She opened her eyes and gave him a smile. He tentatively returned it. Reaching up onto her tiptoes Bella slid one of her hands up around the back of his head and managed to pull it down toward hers. He complied at once and as their lips touched briefly, she murmured some words he couldn't quite catch.

"What Bells? I didn't hear you."

"I said kiss me Jake." Bella repeated the words and he felt her lips move against his.

Jacob gently cupped Bella's face in his hands and pressed his full mouth onto hers. His whole body was consumed with desire for this beautiful girl in front of him and it took a considerable amount of control not to rush things. He wanted to take it slow and show her how much he loved her. This meant the whole world to him, being able to kiss her without the desperation he felt the last time.

Bella moved her mouth against his and parted her lips slightly allowing Jacob to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met for the first time and they both moaned softly. Jacob's hands left her face and lovingly traced his hands down the smooth skin of her back until he reached the tops of her thighs. He clutched onto the back of them and pulled her body up against his. This allowed Bella to wrap her legs around his waist causing her to press closer.

Jacob was revelling in her gentle touches and soft kisses. He never thought he would get to experience this. Even the fact that she was naked in his arms, her breasts pressed to his chest and her lips moving with his. Just like Bella earlier, Jacob was sure he was hallucinating.

"Bells is this for real?" Jake enquired as her lips moved south and started to kiss their way down his neck.

"Mmmm. Does this feel real Jake." Bella gently nipped his collarbone and he chuckled softly.

"Hell yeah!"

Bella giggled and squeezed her legs around his waist making him push against her. Jacob buried his face into her shoulder and smiled. She was making him feel all kinds of sensations and he was finding it hard to not just ravish her.

"So Jacob...Have you...I mean I'm not on anything...so...have you?" Bella's face heated up and her face flushed red.

Jacob pretended to feign ignorance. "Have I got what honey?"

"You know Jake. Stop teasing me."

"Oh you mean condoms Bella."

Bella huffed in annoyance. "Yes those."

Jacob paused and closed his eyes as she placed open mouth kissed along his neck, making him groan.

"Well Jake?"

"Huh?" Jacob had lost the use of his voice as her nails scraping along his shoulders made him lose his train of thought.

"Where are the con...the things we need."Bella prompted him.

"Oh. In my sock drawer."

An alarming thought suddenly occurred to Bella and she pulled away from him."Why do you have them Jake? Is this not...you know. I never thought you had a...before me."

Jacob grinned widely at her adorable expression. She was frowning and looking anxious. He tried to keep his face straight. He was having fun teasing her. "Oh Bells you know how it is."

Bella's eyes narrowed and her voice became steely."No I don't Jake. Tell me how it is? Am I one in just a long line of girls who've been through your bedroom?"

"We haven't reached the bedroom yet Bells." Jacob said nonchalantly.

Bella's cheeks flushed pink and a sad look crossed her face. Pushing on his chest Bella tried to struggle out of his arms. "Let me go Jake. I will not just be one of those girls who you sleep with. I thought you were...I just assumed you had...OH Jake just put me down."

Jacob knew he had pushed her too far. He pulled her back firmly to his body and squeezed her around the waist. He caught her lips with his and kissed her deeply, stopping all her protests.

"You are the only one Bells. It's only ever been you." He murmured against her mouth.

"So you're a virgin like me?" Bella finally found the courage to ask.

Jacob remained silent and he again buried his face in her shoulder. Bella smiled smugly. She could feel the heat coming off of him in waves. He was so busted.

"Jakey you're not embarrassed are you?"

Jacob grinned at her words. His face had a slight redness around the cheeks. She had caught him out and she was back to her old self, teasing him and trying to get him to look at her. He pulled back and studied her beautiful face. Her pale skin was flushed making her cheeks rosy. He kissed each one and then rubbed his nose on hers.

"Looks like we are both innocent, Bells."

Bella just smiled at him and attacked his mouth with hers. Their lips moved urgently against one another and Jacob hoisted her up into his arms again and started to walk towards his room. His mind was becoming foggy as passion overtook him. For the first time in his life he was just letting himself feel. He shrugged off the feeling that things were moving too fast. This was Bella and he wanted to just be able to enjoy the desires that she was inducing in him.

He laid her gently on the bed and had to laugh when she wouldn't let go of him. She was clinging to him like a sloth. He hovered over her and kissed his way down her breasts and she squirmed and wriggled playfully as his hot mouth made sensuous tingles run right through her.

After a while their movements became frenzied and their passion really heated up. They kissed and grabbed onto each other and Bella was experiencing sensations that Edward had never invoked in her. Jacob had discarded his own clothes and was now tugging on the garter that had been given to Bella by Alice has her something 'blue.'

The sight of it made her stiffen and all the guilt and upset caused by her abandonment of Edward at the alter overwhelmed her. She pushed against Jacob and he lifted off of her.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he said in confusion.

Bella's mouth turned down and she hid her face from him. "It's Edward."

Jacob sat up and turned his back on her. As usual the leech was coming between them. He put his head in his hands and tried to keep his anger in check. He knew they had been pushing things too far. She had been on the verge of getting married and here they were rolling around in his bed as if nothing had happened.

He felt Bella's naked body pressing against his back as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his shoulders softly. "I'm sorry Jake. I have pushed things too far. I need to break it off with Edward properly and explain myself. I am so sorry for leading you on in this way. I promise though, when I have spoken to him and ended it in the right way we will be together. Do you forgive me?"

Jacob took a deep breath and tried to get his raging hormones under control. Her naked breasts pressed against his back were not helping the situation.

"I forgive you Bella. I know that things have escalated out of control. I thought this is what you wanted?"

Bella slipped around so that she was facing him and she put her hands on either side of his face and gazed at him lovingly. "It is Jake. I want to...sleep with you. Let me make it right with Edward and then I promise we will go all the way."

Jacob looked into her earnest brown eyes and reached up to kiss her gently. "Soon Bella, promise me?"

"Yes Jake. I promise."

Kissing her one last time Jacob pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly to him. "When do you want to see him and end things for good Bells?"

Bella sighed heavily. "I think the sooner the better Jake. No time like the present."

"I am not going to leave your side though honey. I really don't trust him." Jacob admitted.

"Okay if it makes you feel better. I just need to say sorry. It's not just Edward, but the whole family."Bella replied stroking her hand through his soft black hair.

Jacob nodded his agreement. The sooner Bella felt she had made things right, the sooner they would get back to what he wanted to be doing. He reached up and captured her lips with his as if sealing a promise.

A/N-Damn Bella and her capacity to ruin the moment with her constant worry over Edward but I thought I was pushing her too far out of character to not at least let her end things with him face to face before she consummated things with Jake. Please let me know what you think? Thanks.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Four

Jacob took in Bella's lithe figure as she got up from the bed. He tried to keep his eyes averted as he kept catching glimpses of her ass but it was doing nothing for his attempts to cool his ardour down. She was rummaging among his clothes trying to find something that would fit. But he knew that there was nothing of his that would suffice.

Bella's hair was a mud encased mess and she had dirt streaks running down her arms and legs. Jacob knew that he must be just as covered as she was. He ran his hand through his hair and came away with bits of earth that must have become caught when they rolled about on the ground outside earlier.

"Bells."

"Yeh." Bella turned toward him and gave Jacob another full frontal view this time. He shifted awkwardly.

"Err...we both kinda look a mess. I think before we head over to the Cullen's lair we should maybe take a shower." Jacob suggested.

Bella seemed to become aware for the first time that she was filthy. Since running or rather riding out of the wedding on the back of a motorbike she had not given one thought about what she looked like. Then of course she and Jake had been distracted with their little romantic interlude. She examined herself closely and dropped the rather large pair of shorts she was holding. She sat on the floor and put her head in her hands.

Jacob gazed at her and hurried to her side when he realised her shoulders were shaking.

"Bells? Honey, what's wrong?" Jacob reached out and started to rub soothing circles on her bare back.

Bella raised her head and looked at him. She wasn't crying like he thought, she was giggling to herself. She clutched onto his arm and just let the laughter flow. Her other hand went to her stomach and she tried to take deep breaths. Jacob just watched her in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Me!" Bella finally managed to gasp out. "I'm ridiculous. I have just interrupted the best moments of my life to go and apologise to my...ex fiancé, who happens to be a...a...vampire. Oh my god, could I be any more stupid. What am I supposed to say anyway? Sorry Edward for running out on you, but I just needed to hitch a ride on a passing motorbike, ridden by my very hot best friend who I have been having fantasies about since he disappeared on me. That's not going to go down well. It's lucky he can't read my mind Jake, otherwise he would never recover from the dreams I have been having about you."

The biggest grin that Bella had ever seen Jacob give crossed his face. "Really? How long have you been having those dreams? I thought it was just me!"

"Jake you really don't realise how gorgeous you are, do you. That night in the tent was torture for me. Why do you think I nearly attacked you on top of the mountain before the fight? It was awful having Edward sitting right there beside us. Talk about a long night!"Bella blurted out, wiping a stray hair out of her face.

Jacob's expression showed his bewilderment."If you felt like this the whole time, why have you never said anything before?"

"Because I don't deserve you Jake, that's why! All I ever do is hurt people, even without meaning too. Look what I did by running off to Italy. I can't believe you forgave me for that one. I have had a cloud of worry over my head that Edward will do something stupid if I backed out of the wedding. God he nearly got himself killed by the Volturi in Italy. Then there was Victoria and the whole newborn fight. You got hurt and ugh, I just didn't want to have to pull you into my messes again. I vowed to myself I would let you go and meet someone better."

Jacob could not believe what he was hearing. Bella was doing her normal routine of sacrificing her happiness to keep the leech from hurting himself and him out of harm's way. He shook his head and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why do you do this Bells? If you had just told everyone the truth we could have worked things out. You can't let that cold hearted son of a bitch make you feel that you can't leave him and as for your insane idea that I would even want to meet someone else...I have no words." Jacob ran his hand through Bella's hair as she nestled against his chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Jacob just caressed Bella gently, running his large hands over her smooth skin. She snuggled closer to him and started to trace teasing lines along his muscled chest. Jacob shifted about uncomfortably again as her touch ignited his all too ready desires. He hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. He felt Bella smile against his warm chest.

"This is so relaxing Jake. I am sorry I am being so neurotic."

"Stop apologising Bella. I'm tired of hearing it. What I really want to know is what kind of fantasies have you been having about me?"Jacob said with a smirk.

"You and your teenage brain!" Bella cried out and smacked his chest playfully.

Jacob laughed and flipped them over so that he was hovering above her. He kissed her on the mouth and ran his hands down her sides. Bella's body automatically rose up to meet his. He proceeded to kiss his way down her neck and onto her breasts.

"Come on Bells tell me. I really want to know," He murmured.

"No. They're for my eyes only. I know as soon as you phase, Quil, Embry and certain others are going to know what's been happening between us. "

Jacob chuckled at her words and kissed her deeply on the mouth again. Bella moaned softly and reached up to rake her nails down his back. He pressed closer to her as a result and Bella revelled in the sensation of having his whole body so firmly on hers.

Jacob kissed behind her ear and he heard her breath hitch. She really seemed to like that. He did it again and Bella mumbled his name. Maybe he could get it out of her this way.

"Come on Bells tell me," He whispered against her ear as he kept up the hot kisses and gentle caresses.

Bella was caving in. His heated touch was making her so relaxed that she would tell him anything just to keep him close. She was enjoying the slow movement of his body against hers.

"The shower." Bella finally said.

Jacob pulled back slightly to look at her flushed face. "You want to take a shower?"

Bella shook her head in annoyance. "No. I am answering your question. In the shower, I always pictured us...you know...in there."

Bella's cheeks were now flaming crimson. Jacob could not get over how cute she looked as she confessed one of her fantasies to him. He suddenly stood up and Bella protested as a wave of cool air made goose pimples rise on her body. She already missed his supernatural warmth.

"Jake come back here. I'm cold now."

Jacob held out his hand."No you come here. Do you want to try?"

"Huh?"

He gave her a smug smile and winked. "The shower, we both need to clean up anyway. So maybe we could try doing both."

Bella bit her lip in anticipation. She should really be preparing to go and confront Edward...but seeing Jacob standing there, looking like a muscle bound god was too tempting to ignore. She reached up and took hold of his hand. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Let's just think of us for a change Bells. Just this once, please." Jacob asked as he laced his fingers through hers.

Bella nodded her consent and allowed him to lead her out of the bedroom and toward the bathroom, both their hearts beating rapidly at what they were about to do.

A/N-Part Five coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Five

Jacob turned the shower on full. The water cascaded down and steam started to fill the bathroom as the water vaporised in the air. He carefully tested the temperature and then stepped under the gushing water. Bella gazed at him in wonder, he really was beautiful, there was no sort of about it. She watched as he breathed in and out and the water droplets ran down his muscled chest and onto his thighs. Her eyes opened wide as she realised just how turned on he was.

Jacob followed her gaze and grinned when he saw where her eyes were focused.

"Like what you see honey?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Bella tried to keep the smile off of her face as she pulled her panties off and dropped them to the floor. It was Jacob's turn to gasp in surprise. "Like what you see?" Bella echoed him.

"Hell yeah! Come here girl."

Bella tentatively made her way over to him. Her nerves had suddenly kicked in and though she tried to appear confident, she was not. Jacob could read Bella so well. He reached out and helped her into the shower. He gently pulled her body flush against his and she could feel his hardness against her thigh. The warm water poured over Bella and her long, chestnut hair darkened as it became wet. With surprising grace, Jacob reached for the shampoo and squeezing a blob in his hand he started to wash her hair.

Closing her eyes Bella leant back against Jacob's chest. The sensations he was inducing by rubbing the shampoo through her hair was causing a wave of desire to shoot through her. He massaged her scalp with his long fingers and the dirt and grime form earlier slowly washed away.

"Mmmm Jake that feel so good."

"Believe me I know." Jacob replied huskily.

Bella opened her eyes and gazed up at him lovingly. Who would have thought that her day would end like this? She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Your turn," She whispered.

Jake handed her the bottle and Bella squeezed the shampoo on to his bent head and ran her fingers through his short hair. The smooth silky black strands felt soft under her fingers. She revelled in the noises he was making as she lathered the shampoo up.

"Is this how you imagined it honey?"

"No. This is a thousand times better."

Jacob smiled and reached behind her for the soap. His heated gaze looked over her body. She was so beautiful and she didn't even realise it. Her pale skin was flawless in the limited light and her brown eyes were shining with suppressed desire. The water was running down the smooth valley between her small breasts and the nipples were hardened. Giving her a quick glance to see if she was okay, Jacob leant down and took one of them in his mouth. Bella gasped as his tongue touched her skin.

Without her realising it Bella's fingers clamped his head to her breast and she pressed herself closer. In all her nineteen years, Bella had never felt desire like this. Jacob ran his hands up and down her smooth back. The whimpering noises that Bella was making as he kissed and caressed her breasts were increasing his fervour. He had never experienced such rapture as he did right now. Bella was right, this was a thousand timed better than he had ever imagined.

"Bells I love you honey."

"I love you too Jake."

The water was starting to run cold but with Jake's heated torso pressed so tightly against hers Bella did not notice. She scraped her nails along his back which made him push his hips against her centre. Bella felt the sensation run right through her body and she knew that she wanted all of him inside her.

"Jake," Bella whispered. "I'm ready. I don't want to wait anymore."

Jacob raised his head and his lust filled eyes met hers."Are you sure Bells?"

Bella nodded her assent. Jacob couldn't contain himself and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Bella's tongue met his and they both moaned at the contact. Jacob held the back of her head and they shared a heated kiss.

As his lips left hers and kissed their way down her neck she heard him murmur something.

"What was that Jake?"

"The condoms, they are in the bedroom."

"Oh. Well I suppose we better make a move then." Bella smiled as his mouth found hers again.

Hoisting her up against his body Jacob groaned as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist. He was getting desperate now. His ardour was at its peak and he was more than ready to take the next step. He fumbled around and managed to turn the shower off, even with Bella clamped tightly to his body. He stepped out and with one arm under her ass he practically ran into his bedroom.

Bella was placing open mouthed kisses along his neck and down his collarbone. Their hands were constantly running up and down each other's bodies, feeling every inch of exposed skin and finding out what each other liked by exploring with gentle touches and intimate caresses.

Jacob was now lying on top of Bella and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He pulled back slightly and looked at her. He detected no hesitation or nervousness in her expression now. Her cheeks were flushed and she was gazing at him lovingly.

Kissing her deeply one more time Jacob turned away briefly and pulled the condom out of its packet.

"Ready Bells?"

"I'm more than ready Jake," Bella replied breathlessly.

Giving her one of his trademark grins, Jake ripped open the packet.

A/N-Part two of their romantic rendezvous coming soon, please let me know what you think, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Six

After a brief struggle to get the condom on, after all Jacob was rather large, they relaxed against one another. They adjusted their bodies so that Jacob was lined up with Bella's entrance. The problem was that as he was so tall and Bella quite petite, he could not lean down to kiss her or see her face. Bella's face would be squashed against his chest.

"Honey I don't think this position is going to work."

Bella giggled at his observation."Mmmm no, I don't think so either. What are we going to do?"

Jacob rolled them over so that Bella was sitting astride him, her legs on either side. He now had a full of view of her and could kiss her easily. He took advantage of this and pressed his lips to hers, taking the bottom one into his mouth and sucking on it. Bella leant down and her hair cascaded down around them both. Jacob's hand wound its way into her hair and held on tightly as their kisses became more heated.

Their bodies were now flush against one another and Bella could feel Jacob's erection pressing into her stomach. This caused her hips to jerk instinctively against it and he buried his face into her shoulder at the sensations this induced in him. His hand left her hair and ran down her smooth back until it reached her bare ass. Clutching on gently, Jacob pushed her hips more firmly onto him. Bella obliged and started to slide her body up and down his. The thrill they were both feeling made their movements speed up.

With her breasts pressed close to his chest Bella could feel the heat coming off of Jacob and it was making them both perspire. She sat up gazed down at him, she saw his mouth turn up into a sweet smile and she gently reached down and traced his lips with her finger. Jacob took the finger in his mouth and sucked on it gently. Bella laughed quietly and caressed his cheek with her other hand.

"I really love you Jake. I never thought it could feel like this."

Jacob reached up and ran his hand over her cheek and all the way down, over her breasts and onto the top of her thigh. She sighed with pleasure as his long fingers teased her entrance. She knew that her body was ready to take the final step. She had never felt so relaxed.

"Honey are you ready to try now?" Jacob asked, checking one last time to be sure.

"Yes I'm ready, are you?"Bella said shyly, her cheeks turning a faint pink colour.

Jacob laughed and looked down at his erect member. "I think that has been obvious from the beginning Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes at his blatant teasing. She could get her own back on him. Leaning her head down Bella started to place open mouthed kisses on his chest and all the way down his stomach, using her tongue to good effect. She heard Jake moan and she smiled to herself. Feeling a sudden surge of courage Bella gripped his shaft in her hand and placing the tip at her entrance she slowly pushed down on it. Jacob's eyes flew open in surprise at her sudden move and he gripped her hips in order to keep her steady.

"God Bells warn me when you are going to do that." he said breathlessly, "That feels so amazing Bells..."

Bella kept her gaze fixed on Jacob's face. She was waiting for the pain to hit her as she pushed down harder. Jacob kept stroking her thighs with his hands in order to relax her. They both knew that if she was more at ease, it would be less painful for her. Bella slowly pressed down harder and felt a sharp sting and she winced slightly. Jacob kept himself still and allowed her body to adjust to his size.

"Bells, do you want to stop?" Jacob asked as he saw her bite her lip.

"No. The pain is easing now Jake. I will be okay. Do you know what I would really like?"

"What honey?" Jacob's voice was becoming husky as the feeling of Bella's body enclosing his was making his ardour go into overdrive and making it hard to think.

"I would like you to kiss me."

Jacob reached up and yanked her head down and their lips met in a heated kiss. He started to thrust up into her and Bella smiled against his mouth as he hit a spot that made her whole body shiver with desire. Their bodies moved against each other and the heat that radiated between them just increased their passion.

Bella could not stop the whimpers and moans of pleasure that escaped her as their movements became more frenzied. She held tightly onto Jake's shoulders as a wave of pleasure hit her and she realised she was sinking into an orgasm. Her cries were swallowed up as Jake kissed her fervently as he followed her over the edge and they both collapsed against each other, breathing heavily.

After a moment Bella raised her head and stared deeply into Jacob's eyes. He adjusted them both so that they were now lying side by side and he kept running his fingers through her thick hair over and over. The goofy smiles they kept exchanging made them both laugh softly.

"Bells that was..."

"I know Jake. I never thought I could feel so..."

"Free?"

"Yeh. You were absolutely amazing and so gentle with me, thank you."

"I love you Bella, so much."

"I love you too Jake. Thanks for coming to my rescue in more ways than one today."

Jacob chuckled at her words. "Anytime honey."

Propping herself up on his chest Bella smiled warmly at him. "Do you know last night I had a dream that you would come to rescue me, but you were riding a horse and not a motorbike?"

"A horse? You really do read too much romantic fiction Bells."

Bella traced her fingers over the muscles on his chest and kissed her way up his neck at the same time, sucking on his throat gently. As she pulled away she realised she had left a red mark.

"Hey I have given you a hickey."

"Not for long Bells. I heal quickly remember."

Bella looked again and the mark was gone. "Oh yeah."

Jacob could not keep the huge grin off of his face. This had to be the best night of his entire life. All the heartache he had gone through to get to this point had been completely worth it. The way Bella was looking at him made his body react instantly. Pulling her closer to him he began to caress her back and placed gentle kisses on her breasts and made his way back up to her mouth.

Bella could feel that he was ready to go again and she gazed at him in wonder. After all the times that Edward had pushed her away every time she had tried to get close to him, having this reaction from Jake took some getting used to. She nestled into his side and threw one of her legs over his and gasped as his mouth placed warm kisses along her neck and gently kissed behind her ear.

"Do you think you could go again honey?" Jacob whispered into her ear.

"Hell yeah." Bella replied, echoing his words from earlier.

Jake pulled away briefly to rummage around for another condom. He held up the packet and waved it at her. "Ready?"

Bella swiped the packet from him and tore it open making Jacob grin widely.

In the next room the phone began to ring.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, even if you hated it, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Seven

Billy slammed the phone down in irritation. What the hell was Jacob doing? Charlie stood behind him waiting for Billy to say something.

"Well? Why isn't your son answering? Are you sure they would have gone back to your place?" Charlie enquired.

Billy nodded. "Yes. It's the only place they would be safe."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Safe? Why wouldn't they feel safe?" He asked in alarm.

Billy mentally kicked himself. His verbal diarrhoea had been getting worse lately. It was not the first time he had slipped up in front of his old friend. Keeping such epic secrets like this was trying at the best of times.

"I just meant that they would want to go somewhere where young Edward over there would not venture to. If they went back to your place he might consider going after them."

Both men turned and saw Edward Cullen in a heated exchange with his father, Carlisle. They could not make out his words but by the way he was flinging his arms about and the fact the Carlisle was trying to keep him in one place suggested that he was beyond furious.

Charlie gulped and exchanged glances with Billy. All the gathered guests had been asked to leave. It had taken quite a while as most of them had not had such fun in ages. They had grumbled and complained that they had not even received a cut of the cake but had eventually been ejected. Carlisle's guests who had travelled quite a way to attend stood off to one side, whispering amongst themselves. Rosalie was next to them but she was taking no part in the conversation, she kept gazing across at her brother and giving him smug smiles.

Shrugging his shoulders, Charlie leant down and whispered to Billy that maybe they should leave. "There's not much we can do here now. I tried to apologise and that nice wife of Carlisle's said not to worry. Now she is a lady."

Billy smirked at his best friends words. If only he knew that she had been dead for nigh on a hundred years. He did a fake cough to hide his laughter. "I think you're right old man. I will call Sam to bring his truck over. He can take us back to my place."

"Ah Billy this has to be the best day of my life, after Bella being born of course. Your son is amazing. You wait till I see him, I want to shake his hand. Where do you think he has been hiding all these weeks?"

"I don't know. But once I find him I am going to tear a strip off of him for making me worry." Billy muttered.

Alice Cullen skipped her way gracefully over to Charlie and Billy. She had changed out of her bridesmaid dress into a stunningly low cut red dress. It left little to the imagination and both men had to take their eyes away in embarrassment.

"Charlie, any luck in contacting Bella?" Alice twittered, fluttering her hands.

"Fraid not Alice. I am on my way home now to see if she has gone there." Charlie informed her, still looking at the floor.

Alice turned her golden eyes onto Billy. He glanced up briefly and the look of anger that she threw his way was quickly replaced with a hurt look as Charlie turned his eyes on them.

"Oh Bella must be so distraught to be away from Edward. We must get her back." Alice said mournfully. "Would you like me to accompany you Charlie? Bella is my best friend. I know that wedding nerves get the best of all of us. I just want to reassure her that we understand and still love her."

Billy finally spoke and his voice was deadly serious. "I think the fact that she hopped on the back of my son's bike shows clearly that she never wanted to get married. The last person she would wish to see is you or your brother. So in this instance I think it would be best to give the poor girl some room to breathe, don't you think?"

Charlie tried to hush Billy but he waved his hand away. His eyes locked with Alice's and they glared at each other for a moment.

"Okay."She conceded. Turning to Charlie she gave him a bright smile. "Please tell Bella I am thinking of her and when she is ready to talk, my brother is more than willing to meet her at any time or place. I know that she must be worried about him. "

"Of course Alice and thank your parents for me for being so understanding." Charlie replied.

Alice touched his hand briefly and he shivered slightly under her cold touch. "Of course. Goodbye for now."

Both of them watched as she danced her way over to her brother and father who were still arguing fiercely.

Without another word Charlie waited while Billy contacted Sam to give them both a lift to La Push.

In the Black's house Jacob and Bella were enjoying themselves immensely. After completely ignoring the ringing phone they had continued to engage in their energetic lovemaking session. Bella was in seventh heaven as Jacob continued to thrust up into her hitting the exact spot that sent tremors of pleasure through her body. He had a tight hold on her hips to keep her steady and was enjoying seeing her small breasts bounce up and down with their frenzied movements.

"Oh Bells you are so hot..."

"Not as hot as you baby..." Bella murmured as she raked her nails down his chest, making him moan.

Suddenly they heard a loud crack and Jake's bed collapsed under them. They both tumbled to the floor with Jake managing to encase Bella in his arms so that he took all the pounding. They rolled to a stop and just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"What the hell Jake? How old is that bed?" Bella asked, trying not to grin.

Jacob's body shook with laughter. Even after the fall he was still joined with Bella and it caused all kinds of pleasant sensations to run through her.

"Years old, I find it hard to sleep in any way as I am too tall."

"Looks like an excuse to buy a new one. Maybe king size!"Bella murmured as Jake started to move inside her again. She collapsed on top of him and let her body enjoy the pleasure that he induced within her. She knew that she was close again and she cried out as her body clamped around him and he followed soon after.

They lay on the floor wrapped around each other, neither willing to move and break the spell they were under. The day seemed surreal to them both and they ran their hands over each other's bodies in gentle caresses trying to make sure that this was real.

"I love you Bells, "Jake whispered in her ear, over and over.

Bella pressed soft kisses on his throat and then laid her head over his heart and listened to it beating strongly. "I love the sound of that."

Jacob stroked her hair and smiled at her words. The one thing he had been fighting for was to keep her heart beating. He could feel her taking deep breaths as she lay draped across his body. She was warm and alive in his arms. He had never felt so happy or content in his life. Nothing was going to separate them now. Bella was all his and if Edward even tried to come between them again he would not hesitate to defend his position.

Bella eventually drifted off to sleep as Jacob continued to stroke her hair soothingly. It was not long before he followed her into slumber.

At the Cullen mansion Edward had been berated by Carlisle to calm himself down and think rationally. He kept ranting that the dog had kidnapped his bride but Carlisle had pointed out that Bella had seemed quite happy to jump on the back of the bike. He had sent Rosalie away as she kept baiting Edward and laughing at him. Alice had arrived and ended up in an argument with her adopted sister. She would always take her favourite brother's side.

Jasper, Emmet and Esme had wisely kept their distance. They did not see the big deal. Edward had some old fashioned ideas and even they had noticed Bella's doubts. She was the most unenthusiastic bride ever. It had only been Edward's constant badgering that she had agreed to it in the first place. Alice had been one hundred percent behind Edward as she loved organising and dressing up. This whole wedding had been planned and prepared by her, none of it had been Bella's choice. As ever she had gone along with it to make Edward happy.

Carlisle sat across from his son."Look Edward give Bella some time, she will come around. You must admit you have been pushing her lately."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Bella has been influenced by the dog and his compatriots. I have no doubt that she did not want to upset him again. That is why she left when she did. I know that she has been worried about his whereabouts. He has manipulated her into feeling sorry for him. You know how selfless she is."

"I am not quite sure that is how it is Edward. I think that maybe Bella has come to realise that..."Carlisle started to say.

"What?"

"I think she does not feel the same way you do anymore Edward."Carlisle stated bluntly.

Edward's golden eyes bored into his adopted father's. He stood slowly and started to pace, the blood thirsty urge to hunt was rife upon him. He needed a release. Carlisle could see his son struggling with his emotions.

"I can see you need to hunt Edward. Stay close to home and when you return we will talk again. I am sure Bella will have been in contact by then," Carlisle said soothingly.

Edward gave him an abrupt nod and like a flash disappeared out of sight. He was going to hunt but afterwards he was going to scout around the La Push border and see if he could ascertain whether Bella was on the reservation. Carlisle was wrong. Bella would never leave him for Jacob. Once he managed to see her again she would fall into his arms. With this thought in mind, Edward gave himself up to his bloodlust and went in for the kill.

A/N-I cannot write Edward Cullen. I know he is OOC, but I tried my best. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Eight

Jacob stretched languorously. He felt completely rested and content. As he moved he disturbed Bella and as she opened her eyes she gave him a tired smile. Her hair was again like a bird's nest and Jacob reached out to try and tame the wild mass. Bella made little contented sounds as he massaged her scalp.

"So how are you feeling?" Jacob asked casually.

Bella propped herself up on his chest and grinned. "A little sore but...bloody hell Jake I feel fantastic, don't you?"

Laughing at her choice of words Jacob ruffled her hair playfully. "You're cute do you realise that?"

Bella rolled her eyes and feeling bold she climbed on top of him and took his already erect member in her hand and stroked it gently. Jacob's eyes flew open in shock and he bucked his hips as she continued her ministrations. He could not take his eyes from her as she tried to appear confident as she leaned forward and started to kiss his chest. Jacob wound his hand in her hair and caught her lips with his and kissed her deeply.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he murmured against her lips.

Bella did not reply as she slipped him inside her in one smooth movement. Jacob gasped at the contact and he continued to move his mouth against hers as their bodies melded against one another's. His hands roamed down her naked back and he gently traced his fingers down the curve of her ass. The sensations running through his body were overwhelming. This felt totally different then the first two times they had made love. He sensed that Bella was more relaxed and not so shy about showing her body to him.

As he thrust up into her Bella pulled away slightly so that she could look into his eyes."I love you Jake."

"I know honey. I love you...oh that feels so good Bells." Jacob moaned as Bella sped up her own movements.

Jacob flipped them both over so that he was on top and he gazed into her eyes as they both came together and he spilled inside her. They collapsed against one another, breathing heavily. They were still connected and Jacob could not stop pressing little kisses all over Bella's face and neck.

"That was perfect honey, just perfect."

"Mmmm." Was all Bella managed to say.

After a few minutes had passed Jacob's stomach started to rumble. This made them both laugh and Jaocb finally pulled out of her and standing up he caught her hand in his and helped her to stand too.

"I suppose this means you want some lunch then."

"Go forth and make your man some food." Jacob said, playfully beating his chest.

Bella snorted with laughter and taking him by the hand she led him out into the kitchen. As she bypassed her abandoned wedding dress which was still strewn across the living room floor Bella paused and her face fell. Jacob could sense her change in mood and he engulfed her in his arms and pressed soothing kisses all her over her face.

"Don't think about it Bells. You did the right thing remember. "

"I know Jake. I just...what am I going to say to E..."

Jacob growled softly as she nearly mentioned Edward's name."Don't worry about him Bells. Remember we are supposed to be concentrating on us. Go on and make some snacks. I am going to dispose of this."

Bella eyed him curiously. "How?"

Jacob pondered for a moment. He glanced toward the dying embers of the fire he had lit earlier and chucked the sodden material into the flames making them spark briefly. It felt symbolic to both of them and Jake yanked Bella's body so that it was flush with his and again kissed her, opening her lips with his tongue, making them both moan with pleasure.

The sound of a vehicle approaching made them both pull apart. Jacob put his finger to his lips and tiptoed his way to the nearest window. Peering outside he saw Sam's truck parked up outside. Charlie was assisting his dad out of the truck and into his wheelchair. He cursed as he saw them both wave to Sam and then make their way to the house.

"Who is it Jake?" Bella whispered.

"Our dad's." Jacob replied sullenly.

Bella put her head in her hands. "Oh no, I am so not ready to face them yet."

"Me neither." Jacob agreed.

Jacob pulled Bella by the hand back into his room and chucked some too large clothes at her and urged her to dress quickly. Bella did as he asked and she yanked an old t-shirt of his over her head. Scrabbling around Bella pulled the old sweatpants of Jake's up her legs. They were far too long but she had no choice but to wear them. They needed to get out of the house and be somewhere private before both their dad's sussed out what had been happening.

Jacob had salvaged some of his clothes from earlier and he proceeded to dress quickly too. Once he had established that Bella was ready he opened his bedroom window and indicated with a nod of his head that they needed to crawl out of the property in that way.

Bella decided to go first and slipped out of the ground floor window. As was her usual style she stumbled heavily and sprawled on the cold ground. Jacob poked his head out and after checking with Bella that she felt alright, he slipped out easily after her and assisted her up.

Jacob thought the best course of action was to hoist Bella up into his arms and sprint for the trees. He knew that he was going to have to face the wrath of his father soon but he wanted to enjoy his time with Bella with no interruptions. He glanced around the corner of the little house and saw Billy fumble with his door key and open up. He was calling for Jake.

Bella was also looking and saw her father just behind Billy. She was biting her lip and looking apprehensive. Jake wanted to wipe the worried frown off of her face, so he leant down and kissed her again.

"I am going to have to carry you Bella. Will that be okay?"

"Yes." Bella replied softly.

Jake put his arm under her thighs and lifted her up easily. Placing her body so that it was tight against his chest he ran for the trees. He kept running for quite a while, twisting and turning in order to confuse whoever might follow them. Luckily he made it to the borders of la Push without incident. He was quite surprised that none of the pack had caught them.

Bella was nestled snugly in his arms. He could not keep the huge grin that was spread across his face, the fact that she was here alive and well in his arms spoke volumes. This distraction made Jake careless. As he approached the borders of Bella's house he caught a faint whiff of vampire stench. Halting immediately, Jacob tensed and looked all about him. Sure enough the sickeningly sweet odour of vampire permeated the air.

Jacob's heart beat in his chest. He recognised this smell it was that of Edward Cullen.

A/N-Dun dun dun...Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-I would just like to thank my wonderful new beta Scifiromance for all her help and encouragement on this chapter and the story. It is very much appreciated hun, thank you!

Part Nine

Charlie Swan stared at the charred mass that was all that was left of the wedding dress that Bella had been wearing earlier that day. He exchanged puzzled looks with Billy as they surveyed the empty room. The two men had been so certain that this is where Jacob and Bella would still be when they arrived. It was obvious they had been here recently as the fire was still burning in the grate. They had called both of their names but had no response.

"I think we should check the bedrooms, maybe they're hiding because they think we'll be angry." Charlie suggested.

Billy was frowning. He could not ascertain why Bella would strip off her dress and then just chuck it in the fire. A sudden thought popped into his head and he narrowed his eyes. Surely not, Jacob and Bella wouldn't rush into doing something like that, would they? After all she had been about to marry another man, well, the leech wasn't a _man _but still... He glanced over at Charlie and he saw him rubbing his chin and glaring at the fire. His face had started to turn an alarming shade of red.

"Are you alright chief?" Billy enquired.

Charlie did not answer, instead he suddenly bent down and picked up a pair of boxers and held them up gingerly with one finger. Then like a bloodhound who had found a scent, Charlie started to follow the evidence. Billy swivelled his chair and made his way after him as he too caught sight of an abandoned blue garter which was left casually lying in the hall just outside the bathroom. One quick glance inside showed that the shower had been used. Jacob had not bothered to clean up after himself as usual. Wet towels adorned the floor.

Billy saw Charlie grit his teeth as they reached Jacob's bedroom. For one scary second he thought Charlie was just going to burst in on them but he gave a warning knock before thrusting the door wide open. Billy manoeuvred his chair so that he could get a clear view of his son's bedroom. It was empty, only the wide open window giving away where the two miscreants had escaped to.

He heard Charlie give a loud gasp beside him and he turned toward his old friend. He was pointing with his hand at the floor. Billy looked to where Charlie was indicating and his own eyes widened in surprise. On the floor was not one but three used condoms. He tried to keep his laughter in but he just couldn't help it. He threw his head back and guffawed loudly.

Charlie could not believe his eyes or his ears for that matter as he glowered at Billy. His face was now beet red and he felt his ears heat up at the thought of what his daughter and...he could not let that thought go any further. Earlier on he wanted to shake Jake's hand for rescuing his daughter from making a disastrous mistake, now he wanted to clamp on the handcuffs and have him arrested for stealing his little girl's virtue.

"I am glad you find this so funny Billy Black. You wait until I get my hands on your son. I will have him arrested for..."

Billy gave Charlie a smug smile. "For what exactly, old man?"

"For...for...I don't know yet but I'm sure I'll come up with something. I can't believe that they...I mean. Three Billy, they used three!"

"At least they were being safe! For god's sake chief calm down, they are young and in love. What else did you expect?"

"Not this...Bella was getting married to that Cullen boy one minute and the next your son comes along whisks her away and now this."Charlie spluttered.

Billy rolled his eyes in exasperation. As usual Charlie Swan was overreacting. He seemed to forget on a daily basis that Bella was officially an adult and could make her own decisions. He swivelled his wheelchair round and made his way in to the small kitchen. Opening the fridge he pulled out two cans of beer. Balancing them on his lap he returned to the scene of the crime. Charlie was still standing there staring at the used condoms in disbelief.

Billy handed him one of the cans and had to laugh as Charlie popped it open and chugged the whole lot down in one go.

Billy opened his own beer and took a small sip. "Well chief, it looks like young Jake takes after his old man after all."

He ducked just in time as Charlie threw his empty can at his head causing another round of amused chuckles to burst forth.

At the Swan house Jacob and Bella had managed to sneak in using the spare key which was kept under the potted plants by the porch. Jacob was keeping a tight hold on her as he carefully gazed around the house. After he had smelled Cullen's disgusting scent pervading the area his first instinct had been to make a run for it back to La Push, but he knew that he could never outrun the leech in his human form, especially if he was carrying Bella.

Bella started to protest as Jacob's tight hold was impeding her movement. She squirmed around in his embrace and looked up at him. Her irritated complaints stopped as she saw the worried frown on his face.

"Jake what's the matter?" Bella asked fearfully.

"He's been here Bells."

"Who?"

"Your le...Edward, he has been inside the house. His scent is strongest leading up to your room. "

This time it was Bella who maintained a firm grip on Jacob. Even though she knew that she had to face her ex fiancé, she was suddenly afraid to. He would know instantly what she and Jake had just been doing. His sense of smell was as good as Jake's and of course he could read minds. Her face flushed a dark red colour at the thought of Edward picking out her most intimate moments with Jacob from inside his head.

"Do you think he is still here?" Bella whispered even though she knew Edward would hear her anyway if he was still close.

"I can't really tell. Look I need you to stay right here okay. I want to check upstairs on my own to be sure."

"No I don't want you two to face each other Jake. I need to be the one..."

Jacob pulled her against his chest and embraced her fiercely. "No. He will be angry Bells. Let me take care of this alright. I won't do anything rash. Please just trust me."

Bella nodded her head reluctantly. She pulled away and hitched up the too big sweat pants that she was wearing, she was desperate to change into her own clothes so that she had something that would fit.

"Just be careful."

Jacob turned on his heel and sprinted up the stairs, two at a time. His footfalls were silent and Bella was amazed that someone so tall and well built could be so graceful. Remembering their earlier passionate encounters Bella felt her face heat up again but a small smile also appeared on her lips. Within a moment Jacob was back by her side.

"He's not here right now but it can't have been that long since he left. Hurry up and change Bella, even though we didn't want to face our dad's we need to go back to La Push. "

Bella sighed softly and with Jake following close behind she made her way up the stairs and into her room. She shucked out of Jacob's too large t-shirt and sweat pants. Standing in front of him naked again Bella turned her eyes onto him and blew him a kiss. Jacob caught her gaze and they stared intensely into each other's eyes as the desire that was always just below the surface started to ignite.

In a flash Jake was by her side and he pulled her close to his heated body. She could not tear her gaze away from his and he hoisted her up his body and walked backward toward her bed. When he felt the bed hit the back of his legs he sat down carefully and placed Bella in his lap. They were now kissing each other passionately on the lips. It was as Bella pulled away and started to kiss along Jacob's neck that the envelope caught her eye.

She gave out a loud gasp and Jacob froze his movements instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Letter...Edward's writing. On the pillow..." Bella's voice was trembling and she pointed a shaking finger to where a white envelope laid, her name written in an elegant script across the front.

Jacob cursed under his breath. Gently untangling himself from Bella he made his way over to the letter and before she could protest he ripped it open. He scanned the contents and after a moment he threw the letter on the bed and growled.

While he was doing this Bella had the forethought to pull on an old pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. She scampered over to Jake's side and picked up the letter gingerly. With increasing trepidation Bella read what Edward had written.

'_My dearest and only love,_

_This was meant to be the best day of both of our lives. We should have been joined in a joyous union, both spiritually and physically. I know that you have been fretting over Jacob's selfish disregard for your feelings when he ran away like a spoiled child over the fact that we were getting married. I know deep down in my soul that you did not mean to leave with him today. _

_You are a selfless and vulnerable young woman Isabella and Jacob played on your highly strung emotions and convinced you that to go off with him was the only way to make things right between you. Believe me I do understand, human emotions are fragile my love, yours especially. _

_I have done my upmost to protect you from the reality of this and I implore that you forgive me when I did not attempt to stop you leaving earlier. I know that you must be deeply worried about me but please know that I understand and respect what you have tried to do for your friend. We still have plenty of time to rearrange the ceremony and depart for our long awaited honeymoon. _

_I am patiently waiting for you at my, no I mean our home and I expect to see you here by no later than eight o'clock. _

_Yours forever, _

_Edward X_

Bella dropped the letter back on the bed and locked gazes with the warm dark brown eyes of Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Ten

Bella could not tear her eyes away from Jacob's. She felt like she was drowning in the dark pools. She could see the hurt and fear just below the surface and she wanted to erase the look of worry from his face. She finally managed to drop her eyes and they fell on the letter. A rare feeling of anger at Edward surged through her veins. He sounded so pompous and sure of himself. Did he really see her that way, like some foolish human girl who had no control over her actions? Picking up the letter, she studied the words written in his fine script. Even that belonged in another era. Without realising it Bella scrunched up the paper in her hands and threw it aside.

Jacob had been watching the play of emotions crossing her face. He gazed at her curiously as he saw her frown and then she was biting her lip, a sure sign that she was over thinking things. He let her sort herself out and was rewarded for his patience when she screwed up the letter. His eyes followed as it hit the floor.

"Bells tell me what you're thinking honey," Jacob ventured to ask.

Bella did not answer him. Instead she crawled across the bed and into his lap. His arms automatically embraced her and he held her close. Without warning Bella took the initiative and smashed her lips against his. Jacob responded instantly and they kissed each other wildly. Falling back onto the bed Jacob pulled Bella on top of him, so she was sitting astride his body. He gazed into her eyes, he could see the desire shining from them. Grinning widely Jacob yanked her down and started to place open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Mmm Jake that feels amazing." Bella shifted about as his lips made her passion rise. She ground her hips down on him, making Jacob moan.

"Bells you're driving me crazy honey."

"Good, "she murmured. "That's how I feel all the time."

Jacob had his hand under her t-shirt and was gently stroking her breast. She pushed herself against him so that she could feel how turned on he was. Lust overtook them both and Jacob started to pull her t-shirt up her body as he kissed his way along the bottom of her chest. When the cold air hit her body, reality kicked in. Bella pulled away and rolled so that she was lying by Jacob's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked huskily.

"It's not safe here Jake. We need to go somewhere where he won't be. I can't do this. What if he just comes in while we are in the middle of...?" Bella's face flushed red at the thought.

"I am so sick of that leech ruining everything. All he ever does is come between us Bells. I feel like I want to march down to the Cullen's crypt and k..."

Bella stopped his tirade with a tender kiss. Jacob sighed into her mouth and moved his lips against hers softly.

"Come on Jake, let's go. I agree with you okay, reading that letter has made me...I feel so angry at the way he worded things. He makes me seem like an infant who has to be...ugh is that how he sees me. When I think back on everything we have all been through I could... God, what I am trying to say is I am glad you came and rescued me Jacob." Bella finally said.

Jacob chuckled at her words. "At last she sees the light. Do you know how long I have been trying to tell you what a controlling, domineering, lying son of a bitch he really is?"

Bella remained silent as she rose from the bed. She adjusted her clothes and made her way to her wardrobe. Flinging open the door she retrieved her backpack from within and started shoving underwear, clothes and toiletries inside.

"I take it you are planning on staying at mine for a while then." Jacob could not keep the huge grin from spreading across his face.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and suddenly chucked the overfull backpack in his direction. He caught it just before it hit him in the face. Bella shook her head, she should have known his supernatural reflexes would give him an advantage. She watched as the smug grin spread across his lips. Well he could feel superior but later Bella would show him who was on top. Her face heated up at the thought of what she planned to try later on.

The two of them eventually made their way down the stairs and out of the front door. Bella's backpack was slung over Jacob's shoulder and he was carrying a bag full of food that Bella had swiped from the pantry in the other. She planned on cooking her father and Billy a large meal. In her mind she thought that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach, well she knew that was true with Jacob anyway.

Jacob carefully sniffed the air and Bella had to keep her face straight at the expression on his face as he made sure there was no fresh leech stink in the air. Declaring himself satisfied Jake smiled down at Bella and then to her surprise he started to frown.

"Jake? What's wrong now?" Bella asked fearfully. She glanced around, expecting Edward to jump out of the bushes and kidnap her at any moment. The thought that she was scared of what Edward might do made her pause. It was the first time she had ever acknowledged to herself that he sometimes made her uneasy.

"I was just wondering how we are going to get back quickly. We have no transport and if I carry you in my human form it could take too long sooooooo...I was thinkin' maybe if you are up for it..."

"What Jake?" Bella said impatiently.

"How do you feel about taking a ride with me but in my wolf form?" Jacob glanced at Bella, waiting with baited breath for her answer.

Bella's eyes widened at his suggestion. Her mind ran through all of the dangerous possibilities. What if she fell off? What would happen if Jacob ran too fast? She suffered with motion sickness, she didn't want to puke all over him. She started to bite her lip in agitation.

Jacob could see her fretting. He knew what was running through her mind because he could always read her like an open book. "Bells it will be alright I promise. I would never let anything happen to you. So why are you worried huh?"

Bella smiled back at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then. Let's roll."

Jacob laughed at her attempt at bravery and leaning down he gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips."You're too cute, do you know that Bells."

Bella watched as Jacob ran for the trees that surrounded the Swan property. Picking up the backpack and the bag of food Bella followed after him. It was dark within the trees and she had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. A low growl made her turn swiftly. Standing behind her, standing in all his magnificent glory, stood the russet toned figure of Jacob's wolf.

"You are so beautiful," Bella breathed as she stared at him.

Jacob approached her cautiously and lying down gently next to her, gave her time to adjust to his new form. Bella walked slowly forward and reaching out a trembling hand she gently caressed Jacob's flanks. A sound almost like a cat's purr rumbled through Jacob's body at her touch and feeling bolder Bella literally buried both of her hands in his thick fur.

"Jake you are so warm and wow you smell so amazing. This is...I can't tell you the dreams I used to have of you in this..." Bella shut her mouth instantly as Jacob's wolf head whipped round and his large brown eyes stared at her intently.

Bella's face had turned a dark shade of red as another of her fantasies about Jacob had slipped out without her thinking. How did he always mange to catch her off guard?

"Look forget I said anything okay. We need to get moving anyway." Bella tried to downplay her slip but Jacob just huffed and shook his head at her. Bella knew they would be having another discussion later. She gave a heavy sigh.

Reaching down Bella pulled the backpack onto her shoulders and adjusted the straps to fit tightly, she then tied the bag of food to the bottom of one of the straps. Jacob flattened his body to the floor so that Bella could scramble onto his back. He winced as she tugged on his fur as she clumsily crawled her way up. She sat astride his back and grasped two large tufts of fur around his neck. She then squeezed her thighs against him making the human in Jacob shiver with desire. Trying to put that thought to the back of his mind he rose up carefully and trotted off into the dense forest.

As Jacob's speed increased Bella flattened her body closer to his back and nestled into his warm fur. This was much better than the way Edward used to carry her on his back. Then she would feel sea sick and unbalanced, but riding atop Jacob felt smooth and warm .She opened her eyes and watched in awe as the trees sped by in a blur as he stretched his legs and really sprinted for La Push.

They arrived back within fifteen minutes. Bella felt Jacob slow down as she started to recognise the landmarks leading up to his house. He suddenly drew to halt just within the tree line outside his house. Flattening his body down as he had previously, Bella slipped easily from his back. The large russet wolf then stepped back a few paces and right before Bella's eyes, its form shimmered and when she blinked again, Jake was standing before her in all his naked glory.

Bella's eyes travelled up his well muscled legs, to his thighs and she couldn't take her gaze off of his broad muscular chest and his biceps. Eventually she reached his face and she stared in wonder at his full mouth and dark eyes. She swallowed nervously and she could sense that Jacob could smell and feel how turned on she was at the sight of him.

"Honey are you...?" Jacob whispered huskily.

Bella just nodded and after dropping the backpack and food onto the dirt floor, she made her way over to him. Reaching up she placed her hands on his arms and traced her fingers along his biceps and up onto his neck until they stopped on his face.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"You know that other fantasy I used to have about you..."

"Mmmm..." Jacob had dropped his head and was already kissing his way sensuously along Bella's neck as she angled it to one side to give him better access.

"Do you think you would like to..." Bella's eyes closed as desire overwhelmed her and she pressed her body closer to Jacob.

"Hell yeah." Jacob whispered as he pulled Bella against his heated frame as they tumbled to the forest floor.

A/N-Happy New Year everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Eleven

Bella gazed up into Jacob's warm brown eyes as he hovered above her. He couldn't tear his own eyes away from hers. She reached up and tangled her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. It had grown longer in the weeks when Jacob had hidden away from the world as a wolf. They were on the verge of making love again, both of them were naked and sweaty after rolling around on the forest floor, but they had one major problem. They had no protection. The condoms were in the house.

"Jake can't you sneak in there quickly and get them?" Bella whispered.

"Bells look at me. Can you imagine the fall out if I was caught unexpectedly striding naked into my room with this," Jacob replied, looking down at his prominent erection.

Bella followed his gaze and a huge smile spread across her face."Wow Jake are all the wolf pack as large as..."

Jacob glared at her in irritation."I don't go looking thank you very much. What are we going to do?"

Bella gave a big sigh. "How about I try and sneak in. If you lever open the window I could climb in, grab what we need and hey presto."

"Really Bells! Come on you are so clumsy half the res will hear you sneaking about." Jacob tried to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Alright then, playtime's over then." Bella huffed as she pushed against his chest and rolled from under him.

Groaning in defeat Jacob stood up and tried to embrace her. "I was only joking honey. Come back here."

"No Jake, we can't be reckless. I am not taking the risk." Bella declared adamantly.

Deep inside Jacob knew she was right but it was still frustrating all the same. He watched as she pulled on her abandoned clothes and he finally did the same, yanking his shorts on so hard he nearly ripped them. This set Bella off giggling and he playfully swept her up in his arms and ran with her toward the house.

As they approached the outskirts of the property Jacob became aware of loud music being played. It was coming from inside his home. He glanced at Bella to see if she could hear it too and he saw her frowning.

"What music is that? I recognise it. Is it coming from your house Jake?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's the Rolling Stones," Jacob said sullenly.

"The Rolling Stones? I didn't know your dad was a fan." Bella replied as she looked up at Jacob's suddenly glum expression.

"He isn't..."

"Well if it isn't Billy, who is?"

"Charlie."

"My dad? I have never heard him play any Rolling Stones tracks." Bella stared over at the house as the music blared loudly.

Jacob gave a loud sigh. "Yeah he is, especially when he has been drinking the hard stuff that my dad and the other miscreants brew on a regular basis. "

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Hard stuff? My dad, the chief of police, drinking illegal moonshine. I refuse to believe it."

"You really don't know him all that well Bells. Don't forget your dad and mine have been friends since forever, before he joined the police force Charlie was well known for getting into scrapes with my dad and Harry." Jacob explained. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through Bella's tangled hair.

"Oh my god. Since I have moved back home though I have never seen him indulge..." Bella stopped short when she caught Jacob's raised eyebrows.

"The last time he got seriously drunk was when you announced your engagement to the leech. You were too caught up in the wedding furore to really notice how unhappy your dad was about it Bells. He tried to put a brave face on it for your sake." Jacob finally admitted.

Bella buried her face in her hands at his words. How selfish and self absorbed was she? Not only had she hurt Jake deeply but her dad too. She felt Jacob's warm hands on her shoulders as he gently massaged the tension away.

"What can have set him and your dad off this time then?" Bella mumbled.

A tense look crossed Jacob's face. "Err...you're not going to like this Bells but I think they probably saw the evidence. I mean we had to make a quick getaway and I certainly didn't have time to dispose of the co..."

"No, no, no, no. Jake please tell me my dad did not see that." Bella's face was now a very dark shade of red. Jacob could feel the heat pouring off of her, even with his high temperature.

"I'm sorry honey but they must have done. Come on let's just face them and get it over with. They are probably so plastered right now that they will not even mention It." Jacob said hopefully.

Putting his arm around Bella's shoulder, Jake led her toward his house. As they approached they could hear more of the songs that were being blasted out at such a high volume and with it a rather deep, out of tune voice was warbling along with the song lyrics.

"_Gimme Shelter, Oh, a storm is threatening, my very life todayyyyyyyy..."_

Bella put her hands over her ears. Her dad really couldn't sing. Jacob winced as his own father's voice joined Charlie in the chorus.

"_War, children it's just a shot awayyyy. Ooh see the fire swee_..."

"They're terrible Jake. Half the res must be able to hear them. They must be really out of it. Are you sure it's a good time to confront them?" Bella enquired.

"I don't think any time is a good time Bells. At least maybe we can put a stop to their impromptu karaoke session."

Bella took a deep breath and with her hand firmly enclosed in Jacob's, she shoved open the front door to the house. The only light was coming from the television screen which illuminated the scene in front of them. Billy was sitting in his wheel chair, his head was thrown back while he was singing and his hands were playing an imaginary guitar. Charlie was stumbling around with his eyes partially closed attempting to dance.

Charlie was wearing an old t-shirt with the 'Rolling Stones' emblazoned across it. Unfortunately it must have been one from his youth as it did not quite cover his belly. Billy had his hair pulled back clumsily in a band and he too was wearing a t-shirt, drink had been spilled down the front, darkening the material. The song ended and Charlie started to clap noisily.

"Anover one Bwill," He mumbled as he swayed alarmingly in his attempt to walk over to the stereo.

"I think that is enough." Jacob said, making his presence known.

Billy stared over in his son's general direction. It took him a moment to get his bearings and recognise that it was actually Jacob standing before him. A sly grin crossed his face and he swivelled his chair, making his way over to the cabinet. He started to fumble around until he found what he was looking for. To the youngster's embarrassment, Billy waved the packet of condoms in the air.

"Hey ole man. How many again?" Billy slurred.

Charlie whipped around quickly and fell over onto his ass as he realised that his daughter was standing in the room. He tried to focus on her, but her image wouldn't stay in one place. He held up his hand and tried to make three fingers, but ended up with five.

"Free Bwill, free. I tell ya." Charlie tried to glare at Bella but she just kept moving about in his vision. At one point he thought there was four of her.

"Dad are you okay?" Bella asked anxiously as she moved toward him.

"Yesh, your dad ain't shtupid." Charlie mumbled, trying to get up but failing miserably.

Jacob motioned for Bella to stay back. Striding forward he hauled Charlie to his feet and guided him toward the sofa. Billy was still waving the packet of condoms about, so as he passed Jacob whipped them out of his dad's hand.

"I'll have those thanks, old man. I can't believe you would let Charlie drink this stuff. He can't take it and in your condition, neither can you. "Jacob reprimanded his father.

Billy just chuckled to himself and mumbled the word three under his breath. "You're such a spoilsport Jake. You can have fun but yer ole father can't, eh."

"Give it a rest dad. We will talk when you two have sobered up a bit."

Billy huffed and turned his chair toward the bathroom. He tried to enter inside but his co ordination was shot so he kept bumping the wheels into the door frame. Rolling his eyes Jake gently guided his dad in the right direction. Bella meanwhile was now sitting next to her dad, a bowl in her hand as he started to groan in pain.

"I fweel sick..." Charlie moaned.

Bella turned her head away as he puked up the contents of his stomach in the bowl. From the sounds emanating from the bathroom it seemed Billy was doing the same.

An hour later after both of their father's had been cleaned up and settled comfortably in bed, Jacob and Bella flopped exhausted back onto the sofa. Loud snores could be heard coming from Jacob's old room, where they had placed Charlie. Billy was in his own room further down the hall.

"I can't believe they would get so drunk like that Jake. What a day? It's been one thing after another!" Bella stretched her whole body like a cat and Jacob watched her with eyes filled with love. He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Love you honey," He murmured.

"Love you too Jacob, so much," Bella whispered in reply.

In the hallway the clock ticked closer to eight.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twelve

Edward stood on the steps at the front of the Cullen mansion. His hair did not move, even though there was quite a breeze blowing. It was carefully coiffed into a high quiff and had been sealed tight with a tub of gel. His face was impassive as he heard the antique grandfather clock strike eight in the front hallway. Bella had failed to show. The dog had prevented her from coming.

Alice, who had been watching him from the shadows, skipped her way to his side. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Edward."

Edward gritted his teeth, "Not as sorry as that dog will be when I..."

"Get a grip Edward. This has nothing to do with Jacob Black. Bella has made her choice. You just refuse to see it." Rosalie's cool voice came from behind him.

Edward whipped around and glared at her. Rosalie had changed into a midnight blue dress. The dark tones accentuated her pale complexion, she had painted her lips a dark red. Staring back at him disdainfully, Rosalie gracefully made her way down the broad steps and headed toward her ruby red, open top convertible.

"Where are you going?" Edward called after her.

"None of your business," Rosalie shot back at him, without turning.

Alice had a puzzled frown on her face. "Can't you read her mind Edward?"

"No, she is chanting baseball scores in her head. With her lack of brains I am surprised she managed to memorise them," Edward dismissed all thoughts of his least favourite adopted sibling from his mind.

"But what if she is..." Alice started to say.

"Alice forget about Rosalie. I am more interested in why you are not telling me about the visions you have been having since the dog kidnapped my fiancée." Edward demanded.

"Edward please I..."

"Alice, what are you hiding?"

Ina a flash, Alice's partner Jasper was standing in between her and Edward. With his ability to read emotions he could feel the rise of Edward's anger and that it was now being directed at Alice. He sent calming waves over toward him and he watched in satisfaction as Edward's rigid stance relaxed.

"Thank you Jasper," Alice leant into her partner's side as he put an arm around her protectively.

Even though Edward had been forced to absorb Jasper's calming influence, he still demanded to know what Alice had seen regarding Bella's future. After exchanging a worried glance with Jasper, Alice finally revealed what little she had seen.

"You have to understand Edward that it is only fleeting glimpses. You know that my visions can change in an instant if Bella changes her mind. Also, as she is with Jacob, it is hard to get even a sure hold on what I..."Alice started to babble in her efforts not to hurt Edward further.

"Just tell him Alice." Jasper urged her gently.

Hanging her head so that she would not have to see her brother's reaction, Alice finally told him about her latest vision. "Bella was with Charlie. She was in a hospital bed and..."

"I knew that dog would hurt her. What did he do Alice?" Edward started to pace frantically back and forth.

Jasper was getting tired of all the emotional turmoil surrounding him so he decided to stop sugar coating everything and tell Edward the facts. "Bella was not hurt in the vision Edward. Charlie was holding a baby, Bella was smiling at him. Let's just say it was obvious who the father was..."

Waves of ferocious anger surged through Jasper's psyche, knocking him backward into Alice. He stared in surprise at Edward. His face showed nothing but pure rage.

"Edward, please calm down. Your emotions are affecting Jas." Alice pleaded.

"This cannot be true. My Bella would never allow that...She never wanted children, just me. You are clearly mistaken. You said yourself that your visions are inaccurate." Edward seethed.

Alice nodded, she thought if she could make Edward believe she felt the same, than he would become calmer and then later they could reason with him. She forgot momentarily that he could read every thought passing through her mind.

"You're lying. You think she has chosen a future with him, don't you?"

"Edward let's talk this over. You..."

"I have done enough talking. Jacob Black chose to take action, maybe that's what I need to do. Prove to Bella that I can be just as spontaneous as that dog." A mad light appeared behind Edward's eyes as this idea formed in his mind. In a flash he had disappeared, intent on his mission to recover Bella.

Jasper had recovered from his emotional onslaught. He stared into Alice's worried eyes. "Go get Carlisle Alice. We need to stop him before he does something reckless."

"Yes. I am scared Jas. Did you see his face? It seems like he has lost all reason." Alice said worriedly.

"Can't you see his future Alice? Surely you can detect his plans."

Alice closed her eyes momentarily and concentrated hard. Nothing came to her mind. It was a blank canvas. She knew that Edward could block everything from her, after all he had plenty of practice over the years.

"Nothing Jas. He is being very clever. Come on we must consult with the others."

Putting his arms around her, Jasper followed his partner into the spacious mansion.

In La Push two very hung over individuals crawled out of their beds. As Billy and Charlie passed each other in the small hall way they gave each other annoyed glares. They had both tried to enter the bathroom at the same time and Charlie had stubbed his toe on Billy's wheelchair.

"Watch where you're going you old fool," Charlie muttered, bending down to rub his sore toe. This action caused waves of pain to surge through his head. He groaned in agony. "Why did you have to bring out the hard stuff Billy?"

Billy shook his head in irritation. "You wouldn't stop going on about our kid's dubious activities. If I heard the word three one more time, I was going to do you some serious damage. I needed to take your mind off of it."

"Me! It was you who kept boasting about how '_Jake takes after his old man_.' Ugh as if I need to hear that. "Charlie held his aching head in his hands. He noticed Billy doing the same.

"Well he does. In my day I was the ladies man of La Push, remember." Billy said proudly, despite the pain in his head.

Charlie shook his head at this statement and immediately regretted it, as the pounding increased. "You are a joke Billy Black. I'm going to the kitchen to get some water."

Billy chuckled to himself as he watched his old friend stumble down the hallway. He immediately regretted it as his stomach rumbled. He was about to be sick again, with hurried movements he just managed to make it to the bathroom.

Outside the front door Bella and Jake gave huge sighs of relief. Thanks to Jacob's enhanced hearing capabilities, they had made a quick escape. The thought of being caught out half naked by their dad's had made them both cringe. Once again they had become carried away by their desires and were in the middle of a passionate embrace when Jacob heard movement. They had been shocked that either of their dad's would have been awake so quickly. The amount they had consumed should have kept them out for hours. They were cursed.

"What do we do now Jake? I have no top on and you're well...exposed." Bella whispered, eyeing Jake up and down.

"I can't believe that they are awake, usually that stuff would have knocked them out for ages. We just can't get any peace, this is ridiculous, "Jacob muttered resentfully.

"Well we can't stay here. The next thing you know Quil and Embry will turn up, that would just be the icing on the cake." Bella cringed at the thought.

Jacob scouted the immediate area. The only place he could think of that was close was the garage. Without warning he scooped Bella up into his arms, she squeaked in surprise as she felt her feet leave the ground.

"Jake warn me next time you do that," She hit his in chest in annoyance.

"Sorry honey. I just wanted to get somewhere where we wouldn't be seen. I don't want anyone seeing you half naked, especially damn Quil and Embry."

Within a moment they were inside the comforting surroundings of the garage. It was their special place, the hours they had both spent here while Jake fixed up the rusty motorcycles. What had Jake called it once, their own little _Taj Mahal_, Bella grinned at the memory.

"Why are you smiling?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Just thinking about the old days when you were fixing up the bikes." Bella replied softly. She was still encased in Jacob's arms and reaching up she caressed his cheek.

"I know. They were some of the best times of my life."

"Really?"

"Of course, you were with me."

Bella felt her heart melt at his words. Jacob leaned down and gently captured Bella's lips with his own. Even after all the times they had made love, it was still a wonder to him that she was here, allowing him to kiss her. Holding her close, he walked backward until he reached the worn out old sofa that had been there forever. He carefully sat down and Bella nestled into his lap.

Laying her head on his chest, Bella listened to his heart beating. She loved that sound now. The warmth from his body surrounded her and she pressed even closer to him. His hand was in her hair, combing out the tangles. His other hand was gently stroking her breast.

"Bells, do you remember earlier you confessed about another fantasy of yours." Jacob suddenly said.

"Huh?" Bella was enjoying the pleasant sensations that Jacob's touch was inducing and was not thinking clearly.

"You know about me and my wolf..."

Bella froze and her face started to flush red. "Oh...that was nothing..."

"Bells come on, tell me." Jacob wheedled.

"No."

"Please honey. I really want to know."

"No."

"Bells come on. I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Well come on then, spill."

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Well why won't you tell me?"

"It's embarrassing Jake. Just drop it okay."

Jacob rolled his eyes at Bella's sudden shyness. She had already revealed to him about the shower fantasy. What could be so mortifying about this one?

"Geez Bells, anybody would think you wanted to cuddle up to me in my wolf form...naked." Jacob teased.

Bella's cheeks flushed a bright red and she hid her face in his chest.

"Bells honey. Am I right?" Jake asked curiously as he watched her reaction.

"Maybe..." Bella mumbled. "I had a dream once, it was after you went missing. I had been feeling so sad and Edward was so cold. I used to dream about you most nights because I was frantic with worry about you, well in one of those dreams you appeared in your wolf form. I had been wandering around in the cold searching for you and I was frozen. Your wolf came, wrapped around me and warmed me up. I felt so much better..."

Jacob listened to her words and sighed. When he had taken off after receiving her wedding invitation, he had been so caught up in his own misery that he had not been thinking about how worried everyone else would be.

"I'm sorry I put you through that, Bells. I was just...I felt so lost." Jacob admitted.

Bella gazed up at him adoringly. "I felt lost too. When you came riding up that aisle on the bike, well...I felt so happy and relieved."

Pulling Bella close against him Jacob kissed her tenderly on the lips. She smiled against his mouth and snuggled in closer. They both felt content and at peace.

Little did they know that their peace was just about to be shattered.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Thirteen

Seth and Embry were following a vampire trail, the stink was disgusting and made them both want to gag but they needed to keep their noses to the ground to be able to make sure they followed its exact path. They had been warned to keep a close eye out ever since Jacob had whisked Bella Swan away from her own wedding. Seth was again picturing the scene in his head of Jacob asking Bella to go with him and then riding off with her on the motorbike.

"Give it a rest Seth," Embry thought at him and growled when Seth just let his tongue hang out of the side of his mouth. It was his version of a wolf grin, but to the others he just looked absurd.

"Put your tongue away and take things seriously Seth. I am trying to think which one of the Cullen's this hideous stench belongs to." Embry had to shake his large wolf's head to try and clear his nostrils.

"It's not Edward. He stinks of old ladies perfume." Seth's mouth widened into a big grin and he showed all his teeth.

"Ugh don't I know it. How Bella could stand to be near that thing is beyond me," Embry's hackles started to rise at the thought.

"He is not all bad you know. I had quite a good chat with him while we were waiting to..."

"Oh shut up Seth. I have heard this so many times. Look whatever the douche said to you he was probably lying."

"But he saved me when that red headed leech was..."

"He saved you to save himself. God Seth will you grow up, all leeches are bad news. Do not trust any of them."

Seth remained quiet after that, he continued to follow Embry as they twisted and turned through the trees. The vampire seemed to have no particular destination in mind as the trail wound its way back to exactly the spot where they had started from. Embry sniffed the ground closely, where the hell had the leech gone if the scent stopped here? Cautiously stepping forward he tried to track the disgusting scent to its source. A horrible thought occurred to him. His large wolf head suddenly whipped up and looked up into the top of the trees.

Seth followed Embry's gaze and they both stared in surprise as two long, slender legs swung back and forth from the top of a high tree. A tinkling laugh reverberated throughout the treetops as the female vampire suddenly launched herself from the top of the tree and landed gracefully in front of the two wolves. Her blonde hair cascaded around her in a fluffy cloud and her ruby red lips parted in a smug smile.

Embry and Seth watched in fascination as she paced back and forth in front of them, her midnight blue dress shone darkly in the weak moonlight. "Well you two took long enough to appear. I had fun watching you follow my trail. Never thought to look up did you?"

Finally coming out of his stupor Embry growled and made as if to approach. The blonde vampire held up her hand in a gesture of peace.

"Listen, I have come here to give you a message. It is for Jacob Black. I assume he is with Bella Swan."

Seth whined and made as if to nod his head. Embry barked at him to be quiet.

Flipping her blonde hair behind one delicate shoulder the vampire gave an irritated sigh. "I mean no harm. I am actually here to help. Please deliver this message to Jacob and Bella, my brother is at this moment planning a grand romantic gesture to try and recapture Bella's heart. They both need to beware as he is prone to being...let's just say overdramatic. I fear that he is on the verge of attempting to kidnap Bella and take her away somewhere. You must remember that Edward has money and is quite capable of disappearing with Bella to another country within hours. Your Jacob would never see her again."

Embry and Seth listened intently to everything that she said. She seemed so sincere. A fierce look came into her eye whenever she mentioned her brother's name. It appeared to the wolves that there was no love lost there.

"That is all I have to say for now. Just please deliver my message as fast as you can. If they need my assistance than Bella will know how to contact me, after all she knows that I want her to remain human."

With these parting words the female vampire turned on her heels and disappeared into the night. Embry and Seth stared after her departing form. They felt shocked at her words and did not know what to make of her intentions. Was she for real or was she just trying to cause trouble?

"Come on Seth, let's go and tell Jake at least. He will have to decide what to do."

"Do you think Edward would really try and steal Bella away?" Seth pondered sadly. He felt like he had been fooled somehow.

"Yes. I never liked that douche."

Embry turned and started to make his way back to the La Push border. The Cullen vampire had been very clever in drawing them away from their lands. If she had put one dainty toe over the treaty line they would not have hesitated to rip her to shreds. She had some guts doing that, Embry thought to himself as he increased his pace toward the Black's house.

Seth followed at a distance, still smarting over the fact that he had been deceived by Edward, well he did not intend to be fooled twice. If Edward even tried to take Bella, Seth was going to insure he was by Jake's side when he tore him apart. His tongue lolled out of his mouth again at the thought as he gave a big wolfy grin.

Inside the garage Bella and Jacob were in the middle of a heated embrace. Jacob hovered over Bella and smiled as she tried to wriggle closer to his warm body. He had been teasing her for the last ten minutes, alternately kissing her passionately and then drawing away so she could not reach his lips. She frowned at him as he again kept just out of reach.

"Jake...stop it. Come here!" Bella whined, as she felt the cold air hit her skin as he moved away from her.

"Aww are you missing me Bells?" Jacob gave her a fake pout.

"You are impossible. I'll get you back for th...umph." Jacob cut off her words with a kiss. Bella melted instantly as soon as she tasted his tongue on hers.

Leaning down so that he was taking all the weight on his arms, Jacob stretched his whole body so that it covered Bella's completely, like a warm blanket. Bella moaned with pleasure as the feeling of his supernatural heat warmed her all over. Her hands made their way up into his hair and she played with the silky strands.

Their kiss deepened and Jacob shifted so that he was now pressed even closer to Bella's body. He felt her small breasts move against his chest as she adjusted her legs so that they parted and wrapped around his waist.

"I love you Bells," he murmured as he continued to press soft kisses all over her face.

"I love you too Jake," Bella replied as she felt his hard on dig into her thigh. "Did you bring the condoms Jake?"

Jacob pulled away slightly and fumbled by the side of the worn out sofa, searching for the box. He couldn't find it. He was sure that he had brought it with him. Groaning in irritation, he rolled off of Bella to get a better look.

"Damn I can't find it Bells. I just don't believe this...Maybe we could, you know, just this once." Jacob turned and glanced at Bella hopefully.

"No Jake, we can't be reckless." She stated adamantly.

Staring down at a naked Bella, Jacob gave a big sigh. This was the second time they had to put a stop to things. All he wanted was somewhere private that they could go to just really relax without the fear of someone walking in on them. He pouted like a little boy and it made Bella snort with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a little boy who has had his favourite toy taken away. Is my little Jakey upset?" Bella teased him.

A big grin spread across Jacob's face at the sight of Bella lying on the sofa, giggling. She was glowing and appeared so relaxed.

"Your Jakey could never be upset any more now that he has you," Jacob said with an intense look in his eyes.

Bella's smile faded and she held out her arms for him to come back to her. He started to walk toward her when two loud howls broke the silence and made them both jump. Jacob listened in alarm as he recognised the wolves as Embry and Seth.

"Bells I am going to have to go. They are calling out for me, something must be wrong. Stay here...err... no go into the house and stay inside." Jacob could feel his body start to shake as Embry and Seth kept up their insistent howling.

Bella scrambled up from the old sofa. She rummaged around and found her discarded underwear. She hit her head with the palm of her hand as she realised she had not brought a top out with her when they had escaped from the house earlier.

"Jake I have no t-shirt or anything. I can't go inside the house like this, my dad could see me." Bella turned red at the thought of Charlie catching sight of her like this.

Jacob scanned the garage. He saw a bit of old tarpaulin that he used to cover the bikes. Running over he picked it up and draped it around Bella.

"That's the best I can do at short notice honey. Please go inside now, I need you somewhere safe."

"What about you Jake, what if..." Bella's voice trembled as she realised the implications of what the other's wanted Jake for.

Jacob reached down and gave her a quick kiss. "Honey I have to go. I'll be fine but Embry and Seth need me for something. I will be back soon. Now go."

With a last backward glance Bella stumbled from the garage, trailing the tarpaulin behind her as she clutched it around her body. Jacob watched her go and once he saw her reach the entrance to his house, he ran out of the garage and sprinted for the tree line. Before he entered the trees his human form shimmered and he burst into his russet toned wolf. He disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Charlie Swan stared out of the window as he watched his daughter run form the garage covered in a dirty old piece of tarpaulin, and then he saw Jake run for the trees, like the hounds of hell were after him. His mouth dropped open as Jacob suddenly changed shape into a huge wolf. He rubbed his eyes frantically as he watched the horse size wolf enter the trees.

Charlie's hands started to shake, turning around he yelled out, "Billy!"

Billy's head was still pounding from the after-effects of his heavy drinking session. He groaned as Charlie's loud voice pierced his brain. What did the old fool want now? He moved his chair around slowly just in time to see his oldest friend fall to the floor in a dead faint.

A/N-OMG, what is going to happen now? Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-Please note that this chapter has not been looked over by my beta as she has been super busy, so I apologise for any mistakes in advance. I hope you still enjoy! Nikki.

Part Fourteen

Embry and Seth were waiting for Jacob just within the tree line. Jacob approached them slowly, images assaulted his mind as the other two gave him a mental slide show of what had transpired with the blonde haired vampire. A low rumble started to sound in Jacob's chest as he heard her inform them of Cullen's intentions.

"I'll kill him. I'll burn the leech's ass." Jacob vowed.

Seth and Embry surrounded Jacob before he could take off. They replayed the rest of the conversation where the female had promised to assist Jacob and Bella in any way they wanted. This made him pause and he sat back on his haunches as he gave her offer some consideration.

"Bella always said that this Rosalie always tried to persuade her to remain human." Jacob thought.

Embry stared at Jake intently with his expressive wolf eyes. "Talk to Bella Jake. You can't go charging off without letting her know about the situation. All it takes is for you to keep your eye off the ball for one second and the leech will take his chance. You have to act rationally."

A low growl sounded through Jacob's chest. He knew that Embry was right. It was just so hard not to just charge off, track the leech down and destroy him. His first priority was Bella's safety. Images of the time they had spent together in the last few hours flashed in his memory. He had never been good at hiding his thoughts about Bella. A vision of her leaning over him as they made love passed through his mind.

"Woah Jake! Bella is really hot!" Embry's mouth widened into a huge grin and his tongue lolled out.

Seth's eyes opened wide and he gazed at Jacob in awe. "Wow you are a lucky dude, Jake."

Jacob closed his eyes in annoyance. He charged toward Embry when he continued to make more smart remarks. Embry tried to dodge him but Jacob was quicker. He got hold of the scruff of Embry's neck and shook him back and forth until he begged for mercy.

"Jeez Jake, I'm sorry. I was only joking. You're the one who shoved the images into our heads."

"No one thinks or makes any kind of remarks like that about Bells, do you understand Embry." Jacob stood tall and stared Embry and Seth in their eyes, until they bowed their heads in submission.

Pure animal power emanated from him and for the first time the others could see the alpha blood that ran through his veins. Embry privately thought it would not be too long before Jacob took over his position as Alpha. Sam had been hinting heavily that he wanted to step down. It was just Jacob's reluctance and heartbreak over Bella that had made him wary of being in charge. Now that Bella had appeared to change her mind about Jacob, he seemed stronger and more self- assured.

Embry raised his head and gazed at his best friend. "What do you want us to do?"

"Go and tell Sam, I need to consult with him about the best way to proceed. I am going to go back to Bella and make sure she is safe. See if you can gather the others and get them to come here as soon as possible."

"Yes boss!" Seth's tongue hung out of his mouth at a weird angle as he gave one of his trademark wolfy grins.

Jacob and Embry rolled their eyes at him.

"Come on Seth, let's go." Embry nodded once at Jacob and turning swiftly, he sprinted in the direction of Sam's house, closely followed by Seth.

Charlie Swan felt like the room was revolving, he opened his eyes warily to find a worried looking Bella and a grinning Billy staring down at him. He sat up abruptly and held his head as a sharp pain shot through it.

"Dad, are you alright?"

He turned his bleary gaze onto his white faced daughter, thankfully she was now dressed. He shook his head no and regretted it, as another spike of pain made his stomach churn.

Bella gazed at her father anxiously, "Dad talk to me, why did you faint?"

"Wolf..." Charlie mumbled as the vision of Jacob turning into a large dog entered his mind.

"What did you say old man?" Billy asked, holding his hand behind his ear. "I thought you said woof. Are you turning into a dog now?"

Charlie glared at Billy in irritation, "No, but your son sure did."

Billy's mouth dropped open, all traces of teasing gone. Bella stared at her dad in horror as he eyed both of them fiercely.

"Well Billy Black, what do you have to say to that, huh? I see that your jokes have dried up. Just what the hell has been happening here?"

"Chief listen I..."

"No, you listen. Just what have you been hiding from me?" Charlie demanded, his fists clenched and his face turning red.

"Dad please calm down..."

"Calm down? My future son in law turns into a giant wolf thingy and you...How long have you known Bella?"

Bella dropped her eyes to the floor, she shuffled her feet and remained silent. Charlie grunted and nodded his head.

"I see how it is. Keep the old fool in the dark. I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me is that the man you were supposed to be marrying is a vampire, seeing as Jake is a...a..." Charlie could not finish his sentence.

Billy decided to intervene, "Yes. Cullen and his family are the cold ones we talk about in our legends, they are vampires. My son and his friends are part of a wolf pack that guard and protect our tribe from the threat of the cold ones. You have heard the stories about the spirit wolves often enough old man. They are all true."

Charlie sat back and put his head in his hands. The pounding lessened when he kept still. "I knew there was something off about that Cullen boy. He gave me the creeps. God I knew deep down that there was something supernatural going on. I have seen things that can't be explained but I have tried to ignore it."

Billy sat forward in his chair and he exchanged a surprised look with Bella.

"You knew?" Billy asked.

Charlie finally raised his head. "I suspected but...I guess I just didn't want to face it. When Sam found Bella that day after she went missing, I went after him to thank him but...well he was by the tree line and I saw him with a...a large wolf standing in the shadows. He must have been one of the pack you mentioned."

Bella sat down by her dad's side and took one of his hands. "Why did you never say anything before?"

Charlie turned and looked at his daughter. He saw the worry and fear of rejection in her eyes, reaching out he placed his arms carefully around her and pulled her into an uncustomary hug. Bella felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She melted against him.

"I was just scared Bells, after that...boy left you and Sam found you in the woods, I was so worried. You were so fragile and depressed. I couldn't face it. I came close to asking Billy here several times if Cullen was a...a..."

"Leech..." Billy supplied helpfully, giving his old friend a sympathetic smile.

"You don't know how many times I tried to dissuade you from marrying him. I was terrified but I couldn't stop you. I had convinced myself that I was imagining things. Well today after seeing Jake and then..."

The front door was suddenly opened and Jacob entered. He came to a halt as he observed them all gathered together. A worried frown crossed his face as he saw the tear tracks running down Bella's cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

Billy gave a heavy sigh and looked at his son. "It seems that you weren't too careful when you phased earlier."

Jacob swallowed nervously. "Huh? I don't know what you're..."

Bella stood up from the sofa and walked over to Jacob. "My dad knows Jake. He saw you turn into the wolf."

"He did?"

"Yes I did." Charlie said sternly.

Jacob stared at Charlie in shock. He did not know what to say. He felt Bella put her arms around his waist and she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He visibly relaxed and he pulled her tightly into his side.

"Charlie I..."

"No let me speak please." Charlie interrupted.

All eyes turned in his direction, Charlie took a moment to collect himself. He was a quiet man by nature and not prone to making speeches but he needed to make his feelings clear. He cleared his throat noisily.

"I have lived in this town my whole life and known your father for a good part of it. I have heard all the legends and been allowed to attend the bonfires and meetings that the Quileute's hold regularly. Billy here..." Charlie turned and met the wise eyes of his best friend," well he tried to warn me several times about that family. I just refused to believe it because..."

Billy gripped the wheels of his chair and made his way toward Charlie's side. "You did not grow up with our legends and traditions Chief, so why would you take them too seriously. To you and everyone else they were interesting tales that were spun over a lifetime. A lot of the tribe do not believe them. Remember it is only a select few of us who know them to be absolutely true."

Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "But I should have taken you seriously Billy. My daughter was in danger and like the close minded fool that I am I nearly lost her to...Oh god."

They all watched in alarm as Charlie collapsed back on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Bella tore herself away from Jacob's side and sat next to him. She tugged at his hands until he was forced to look at her.

"Dad it's not your fault. It is mine. I am the one who knew what Edward was. He never hid the fact of what he was capable of. I was just so blinded by my need to be loved and wanted. I am an only child and have been shunted from one place to another by Mum. You know how she is, I have had to look out for her my whole life. I grew up too fast with too much adult responsibility at a young age..."

Jacob moved forward at her words as he saw the telltale signs of tears in her eyes. "Bells you can't blame..."

Bella held up her hand to stop him coming nearer. He halted at once. Charlie gazed at his daughter, pondering her words, guilt was weighing heavy on his heart. He should have fought harder to keep her with him, instead of letting his flighty ex-wife dictate Bella's upbringing.

"I am the one to blame Bella. I..."

Bella closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Shut up all of you. It is no one's fault but my own. I made the decisions, it was me. So for once stop trying to sugar coat my actions and let me take responsibility for myself."

Billy's face broke into a huge grin. "Well said Bella. I promise that my idiot son and your old man will listen quietly from now on."

Bella couldn't stop the small smile spreading across her face at Billy's words. She glanced over at Jake who was also trying to keep a straight face. She gave a sigh of relief that Jacob did not look upset. She took her father's hands in hers and faced him, just as she should have done the first time that she got hurt, after spending time with the Cullen's.

"Now listen to me dad, I am going to tell you everything that happened from when I first met Edward and his family. Don't interrupt. Just let me tell it my way, okay."

Charlie nodded dumbly, he did as she asked and sat quietly as she spun her tale. Even Jacob and Billy did not know all that had occurred during her relationship with Edward. It took all of Jacob's self control not to phase and hunt the leech down right then and there.

A little while later Bella came to the end of her story, up until the moment that Jacob had rescued her from her own wedding.

"You see dad, without Jacob and the pack I don't know where I would be right now. Edward took over my life and was so controlling that I could not see past that fact. Jacob has shown me what true love and respect is. I was just too scared to embrace it and believe in it. I always felt unworthy with Edward but Jacob makes me feel stronger and that I am good enough, just by being me."

Jacob couldn't hold back any longer, even though their father's were both present, he strode forward and lifted Bella up into a bear hug. Her feet left the floor and he swung her round. She couldn't stop the giggle escaping her lips.

"Love you Bells, "Jacob whispered in her ear.

Bella, who was holding on tight, whispered the same words back. "I love you too."

Charlie and Billy looked over at their offspring and exchanged an amused glance. Both men felt relieved that Jacob and Bella had both found their way back to each other. Although in Charlie's case he still felt an immense feeling of guilt, but he refused to let it weigh him down, he was determined to support Bella and Jacob. Seeing them together now just confirmed how right they were for each other.

"How about I make us something to eat?" Bella suggested, as always her first thought was filling the men's stomachs.

"That would be lovely honey but there is something we need to talk about first," Jacob said as he gently smoothed Bella's hair back from her face.

"What?" Bella asked, looking puzzled.

"The leech is planning something Bells, that's what Seth and Embry wanted me for. I have sent them to gather the rest of the pack."

"What the hell is he planning?" Charlie got up from the sofa but had to sit back down as his head still hurt.

"I am going to protect you Bells okay..."

"Jake just tell me, please."

"He is going to try to kidnap you and take you away somewhere." Jacob held Bella tight as she leaned into his body and started to cry.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-this chapter may seem a bit confusing, but please stick with it, as all will become clear at the end! Not everything is at it appears. I hope you enjoy, Nikki.

Part Fifteen

Bella gulped down the tea that Billy had kindly made for her, she had been sobbing into Jacob's shoulder for the last ten minutes and her throat was sore. The warm liquid felt soothing as she swallowed. Her father was sitting on one side of her and Jacob on the other. The latter was gazing anxiously at her with his expressive dark eyes.

"Are you okay now Bells?"

Bella nodded and placed her mug carefully down on the table.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked her again.

"I'm fine honestly. It was just a shock hearing what Edward was planning. I just can't believe he would do that I mean...Rosalie really said that?" Bella was beginning to wonder if she had been deceived by Edward all along. Had their whole relationship been a lie?

"From what I saw, through Embry and Seth's thoughts, yes." Jacob confirmed.

Charlie's head jerked up at the mention of Seth. "What, Seth is a...a...wolf too?"

"Yes old man and his sister Leah." Billy replied.

Charlie shook his head in disbelief. He thought of his late friend Harry and of his wife, Sue. How was she coping knowing that both of her children were risking their lives daily in the pursuit of vampires? The thought made his head hurt. It was all too much to take in, now his daughter was being pursued by her ex fiancé, who was one of the creatures Harry and Billy's children were protecting them from.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie questioned. "How do we even go about confronting them? Maybe I should go and talk to Carlisle. Despite what he is, he seemed reasonable."

"No dad, I like Carlisle too but he is Edward's father. It was Carlisle who changed Edward, his first loyalty will be to his adopted son. I have seen how fiercely protective they are with each other. Let Jake and the pack handle it." Bella implored.

"She is right Charlie," Jacob agreed as he reached out and took Bella's hand in his own. He stroked the palm of her hand gently.

A cell phone started to ring, making them all jump. Charlie sighed as he recognised the ring tone. He glared at Billy as the words to _'The Lady in Red'_ blared out from his phone. He must have been fiddling about with the settings when they had both been drinking. Billy just gave him a smirk in response.

"You wait Billy I will get you back for this," Charlie muttered in his direction as he got up to answer his phone.

After fumbling about in his coat pocket he finally withdrew the phone and groaned when he realised it was work calling. Couldn't he have one day off without them ringing him over some stupid crisis. The coffee machine must have broken down again, that was the last insane reason they had used to drag him back into work.

"What?" he shouted down the line.

Jacob, with his sensitive hearing, was the only one who could hear the entire conversation.

"Chief get here quick, there has been an accident on the main road out toward the reservation. I have called the other emergency services but we need you here to oversee the operation. I am sorry to call you in sir but I had no choice." Deputy Mack's voice sounded desperate.

"How bad is it?"Charlie asked in alarm. Being such a small town it was not often that such events like this occurred.

The sound of Deputy Mack talking to someone else could be heard faintly in the background.

"There are two cars involved. All occupants bar one are dead sir. The vehicles are totally wrecked, I can't ascertain how they have become so badly smashed up. One of the vehicles seems to have been squeezed like a concertina, the young woman in the driver's seat never stood a chance. You need to get down here now please. Charlie it is horrific." The young man's voice started to become hoarse with emotion.

"I am on my way son, don't worry. I am actually on the reservation already. I will be there in a few." Charlie said calmly."One question though, do you recognise any of the people in the vehicles?"

Deputy Mack hesitated before answering, "Yes sir...I believe one of the young women is Emily, you know the one who is living with that man who helped find your daughter that time. She was so helpful that night sir, making sure everyone had a drink and was well fed. I can't...I just...so sorry."

Charlie whipped round as a loud growl came from behind him. He saw Bella desperately trying to calm a shaking Jacob. He quickly ended the call.

Billy stared at his son in confusion. "Jake simmer down, what the hell is the matter?"

Charlie looked around at them all helplessly, there was nothing he could do but just tell them, somehow Jake must have overheard. "Billy I am so sorry. Emily has been in some sort of car accident. My men are at the scene now. She must have been coming back to the res."

"She's alright isn't she Charlie, tell me she is okay," Billy's voice trembled as he spoke, images of his dead wife flooded his mind. She had died in similar circumstances.

"I'm so sorry Billy. My deputy told me she did not make it." Charlie felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Billy's hands flew to his face and his shoulders shook as the news sank in. Poor Emily, so young and full of life, he was again back in the past, reliving the terrible night when he had been informed of Sarah's death. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder as Charlie stood beside him and offered his silent support.

A white faced Bella stared around at everyone in shock. Her insides were churning as the import of what she had just heard sunk in. A cold feeling of dread ran down her spine, somehow she knew that Edward had something to do with this. Warm arms encircled her waist and pulled her close as Jacob finally regained control. She leaned into him and for the second time started to sob against him.

Jacob closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing even. The consequences of his actions were running through his mind. He knew that Sam would have already felt Emily's passing, the imprint pull would have disappeared and with it Sam's reason for living. A wolf rarely survived the death of his imprint. He had been wondering why it had taken so long for the pack to arrive and now he knew why.

"Bella I need to go and find Sam and the others, but I don't want to leave you alone." Jacob murmured.

Bella tried to make her lie sound believable. She pulled away from Jake and gave him a tremulous smile. "They need you Jake, Sam especially. I will be fine here on the res. Your dad will be with me."

Jacob stared deep into Bella's eyes. He could see the fear and worry pouring forth and felt torn. He had no choice, he needed to go and help out his pack brothers. The grief over Emily's death was weighing heavy on his mind.

"I love you Bella, keep safe and please stay inside. Promise me?"

"I promise Jake. I love you too. "

Jacob engulfed Bella in a tight bear hug and then suddenly crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately as if it would be the last time. She responded at once and their bodies melted all too briefly against one another before Jake reluctantly pulled away.

He gave a brief glance over at his dad and nodded, Billy tried to muster up a response but felt too overwhelmed with grief. He had to pull himself together as he knew that Charlie had to go and Bella would need him to be strong.

"I'll see you all soon, "Jacob finally said and he walked backwards toward the door, keeping Bella in his sight all the way.

Charlie knelt in front of Billy and patted him on the shoulder. "I have to go but I will be back as fast as I can. Will you be alright?"

Billy swallowed and nodded his head in affirmation. He watched sadly as Charlie went over to Bella and pulled her in for a hug. No more words were exchanged as he followed Jacob out of the door.

Bella made her way over to Billy and he reached out and held her hand. "It's going to be alright Bella. Jacob will make sure Sam gets through this."

Bella leaned her head on Billy's shoulder and they silently waited for the other's to return.

Jacob sprinted toward Sam's house in his wolf form. He called out for his pack brothers in his mind but got no response. It appeared that no one was phased. Maybe they had to all stay in their human form to help Sam, it would be unbearable for them all if they had to experience his grief through the pack mind, that could potentially cripple them.

He saw the Uley property ahead through the trees and slowed his pace, his heart was thumping loudly. As he trotted into the clearing, what he saw made him phase back into his human form in shock. His body fell to the ground and he looked over at the house as Sam emerged, his arm slung over Emily's shoulder. Following close on their heels were Embry and Seth.

Jacob finally came to his senses. He stood and pulled on his shorts, which were attached to his back leg by a leather strap. He marched over to Sam and the others.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Sam rolled his eyes as he saw Jacob stalk toward him. "I'm just on my way to yours. We all got a bit distracted by Emily's roast dinner. The guys ate half of my portion and I had to show them who is still in charge."

Emily smiled up at Sam and he leant down and gave her a quick kiss. Embry and Seth just laughed.

Jacob could not comprehend what was going on. Had Charlie's deputy mistaken someone else for Emily then? The relief that she was fine flooded through him. It must be some other poor girl from the reservation who...a horrible thought suddenly entered his mind.

"Sam is anyone on patrol at the moment?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Well no, it's supposed to be these two stooges but as I said they got distracted by Emily's cooking. We were just coming over to yours."

Fear made Jacob's heart stop as he realised that the whole Emily story had been a distraction to separate him from Bella. Not only him but Charlie as well, the only person she had with her was his dad. A loud roar ripped through his chest as he phased in an instant and headed for home. The others stared after him in shock but immediately phased too and followed him into the forest. Emily watched them disappear in trepidation.

The other's soon learned what had Jacob so upset. Sam felt his heart constrict as he heard of the ruse that Emily was dead. He matched Jacob's speed and they both burst through the trees at the same time. The stench of vampire permeated the air around the Black's house. It was so strong and Sam felt like he wanted to gag. The mental torture that Jake was experiencing made them all wince.

They all phased back, one after the other and ran toward the house. Jacob kicked the door open desperately. His father was lying on his side on the floor, his wheelchair was across the room like it had been flung there. A trickle of blood was seeping from a cut on his forehead. Jacob was by his side in an instant.

"Dad, are you alright, please be okay." Jacob begged.

Billy gave out a small moan and opened his eyes. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. "Dad what happened? Where's Bells?"

Tears started to course down Billy's weathered cheeks. "I'm sorry Jacob, I failed you son. I couldn't stop him taking her...He just came out of nowhere and caught hold of me, he threw my wheelchair to one side and threatened to hurt me if Bella did not go with him willingly."

Jacob felt his cheeks became wet with his own tears as his father spoke. "Dad there is nothing you could have done.

Sam had recovered Billy's wheelchair and he helped Jacob lift his father back into the chair. Embry had gone into the kitchen and rooted around for some first aid equipment. He carefully dabbed at Billy's cut with an antiseptic wipe.

The phone started to ring and Seth, after checking with Jacob, went to answer it. A frantic Charlie was on the other end, there was no accident. Instead he had found his deputy knocked out cold by the side of the road. Seth hesitantly told Bella's dad what had happened. A furious Charlie informed Seth he would be making his way back. He ended the call.

Everyone waited for Jacob to speak. He stood silently with a cold hard expression across his face. He appeared older all of a sudden and all of the wolves could feel the power emanating from him. Sam knew that he was no longer in charge, Jacob was Alpha now. They exchanged one brief look and Sam nodded.

"Today Edward Cullen stole my heart and my reason for living. I will not rest until I track him down, rip him to pieces and burn the remains. Are you all with me?" Jacob looked around at them all.

Sam, Embry and Seth all nodded their heads in response. Billy watched in awe as his son took charge, he seemed to have grown in stature within moments.

"Seth go outside and summon the others. I want to leave immediately."

Seth complied and raced out the door, within seconds his wolf howl could be heard echoing through the air.

A/N-Sob! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Sixteen

Bella felt cold, her body was shivering and aching with it. She fumbled around, trying to find Jacob's warm body so she could wrap his arms around her and feel his heat seep through her skin. Her hand touched a cold arm which was wrapped around her waist causing her eyes to fly open in shock. Edward's face came into her line of sight. He was wearing that crooked smile that she once thought was so endearing.

"You are awake at last my love," Edward said smoothly, as he reached out to gently brush a lock of hair from her face.

Bella's breath hitched as she started to feel her heart beat faster in fear. Edward's expression darkened, as he heard and smelt her panic coming off of her in waves. He sat up and looked down at her, a hurt expression crossing his pale features.

"Why are you so worried Bella?"

"Ed...Edward you kidnapped me, you threatened to h...hurt Billy and you have to ask why I am so worried?" Bella stared at him in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you see it that way my love. You know that I would never have hurt Mr Black. He just refused to let me pass, how else was I supposed to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Bella questioned as she sat up. She peered around the darkened room, trying to assess where Edward had taken her.

"Yes love. I knew that the dog would not let you leave willingly. I waited until eight but when you didn't show up I became very worried." Edward gave a mock sigh before continuing," So I decided my best course of action was to do as he had done. He took you from me and I recovered you. Unfortunately I had to break the treaty in doing so, but your safety has always been of paramount importance."

Bella felt her body start to tremble as she listened to his delusional speech. She could not believe just a short while ago she was willing to marry and give up her human existence to spend eternity with him. She watched in trepidation as he again moved toward her, his golden eyes bored into hers and she felt her mind go blank as he filled her entire vision. It reminded her of a snake, hypnotising its prey before going in for the kill. That thought jolted her out of her daydream.

Lurching backward away from him, Bella fell off the end of the bed she had been lying on previously. She twisted around and began searching wildly for an escape. She knew in her heart it was fruitless. Edward was a vampire, with amazing strength and agility and she was nothing but a weak human who had fallen for his obvious lies. Collapsing on the floor, Bella curled up into a ball and started to sob. She kept repeating Jacob's name over and over, until a cold touch on her back made her scream.

Outside the Cullen mansion, the wolf pack gathered in a defensive line. Jacob was standing impassively at the front, Sam by his side.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked, his question being broadcast through the pack mind.

A series of growls and barks indicated that they were all on high alert and ready to tear any leech apart who dared to come between their Alpha and his mate. They moved forward as one and with loud howls charged toward the doors. The huge double doors at the entrance of the mansion were suddenly thrown open and the remaining Cullen's, excluding Edward, appeared.

The wolves halted as one and surrounded the vampires, pushing them back so that they were trapped within a circle of snarling, snapping canines. They faced off against each other as Jacob and Sam phased back into their human forms, uncaring that they were naked.

Esme and Alice lowered their eyes but Rosalie just smirked at them all. Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle stood protectively in front of their partners and faced Jacob and Sam calmly, awaiting their next move.

"Where is that evil son of a bitch?" Jacob demanded, stepping forward.

Carlisle held up his hand in a gesture of peace. "I have no idea where Edward is at this precise moment. What exactly do you want with him now Jacob. You have taken Bella from him, have you not done enough."

Suddenly Rosalie shoved her way through the male members of the Cullen family. She shook off her husband's restraining arm immediately. "He has taken Bella hasn't he?"

Jacob nodded silently, awaiting her response. Shocked gasps could be heard coming from the other vampire's, apart from Alice, who had her head down.

"I warned you of his intentions, did I not? How on earth did he manage to get past you all to take her?" Rosalie demanded, clenching her fists.

A heavy feeling of guilt and shame coursed through Jacob's body at her words. "He made it appear that Sam's imprint had died. I left Bella on the res in my father's care and left to check on him. He lured Charlie out as well as we were informed that Emily had been in a car wreck.

I found her alive and well with Sam. By the time I returned, Bella...she..." Jacob's voice faltered as the reality of Bella's absence hit him all over again.

Sam placed a reassuring hand on Jacob's shoulder and continued where he had left off. "Your leech of a son broke the treaty and came on to the reservation to take Bella against her will. In doing so he also hurt the chief of our tribe and Jacob's father."

Rosalie turned angrily toward Carlisle whose eyes were opened wide in shock. He seemed to have been rendered speechless by Sam's proclamations.

"I warned you that Edward would try and do something stupid like this," Rosalie shouted at him. "But oh no, the golden boy can do no wrong. You always let him get away with it don't you, hoping someday that the first person you ever turned would actually be worth all the trouble. But no he lets us all down, every time."

Esme looked up at her husband, clearly distressed."Carlisle, what do we do?"

Carlisle put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Edward has a good soul, I truly believe that. Bella brings out the best in him, while he was with her he was better."

Jacob stepped forward menacingly until he was right in Carlisle's face. "What exactly do you mean '_he was better when he was with Bella_,'?

Carlisle exchanged looks with Esme and swallowed nervously. "I am a doctor Jacob. It is my job to cure the sick. Edward he...well he..."

"For goodness sake," Rosalie yelled, "Stop blustering and tell them."

"Edward has not always been well in the mind. When I first met him he was in the psychiatric ward being treated for...well he used to suffer delusions, but after successful treatment he got better. Unfortunately he became ill with the Spanish flu that was going around at that time. He was a young man I greatly admired. He was highly intelligent and skilled and I felt his life had been cut short too early, so I..."

"You turned him and created a monster that you can't fully control." Jacob finished for him.

"That about sums it up," Rosalie agreed.

Carlisle glared at her momentarily before turning his attention back to a seething Jacob. "I am sorry. I did not expect this to happen. If I had known that he would breach the treaty..."

"Stuff the treaty where would he have taken Bells?" Jacob demanded.

"I am sorry but...I just don't know, "Carlisle admitted. Deep growls emanated from the chests of the gathered wolves.

"Someone here does, don't you Alice," Rosalie declared as she stared over at her adopted sibling.

All eyes turned onto Alice, she still had her head down and was staring at the floor. Jasper was by her side in an instant. He stood next to her protectively.

"Alice, tell them that you had nothing to do with this," Jasper said encouragingly.

Silence reigned as she did not respond.

"Alice, please tell me you did not help him..." Jasper asked again, his voice dripping with disappointment.

"It's like Carlisle said Jas," Alice finally admitted, her normally perky voice sounding subdued. "Edward was so much better when he was with Bella."

Jasper stepped away from her and turned his back."I can't believe it. Why did you not tell anyone?"

"He is my brother Jas and I wanted Bella as a sister. These dogs just wanted to ruin our family. "

"You pathetic bitch, "Rosalie muttered, "You just wanted Bella for a plaything. Just tell us where Edward has taken her before things escalate further."

Alice tried to put her arms around Jasper but he again stepped back. "Tell them Alice."

"They are at the airport in Port Angeles awaiting a flight out of the country. If you want to catch them you must hurry..." Alice finally blurted out.

"How will we get there in time? We can't go charging down there in our wolf forms," Jacob said desperately. He ran his hand through his short hair in frustration. "We need some fast cars to make it down there quickly, our old trucks won't do the job. "

Rosalie smiled around at them all. "I told you I would help you did I not. You may not have fast cars, but we have quite a collection. The least we can do is let you have them. Of course we will assist you in your dealings with Edward, won't we?"

The gathered vampires nodded. Jasper ignored Alice as he marched past and gestured for the wolves to follow him. After exchanging a brief glance with Sam, Jacob ordered the remaining members of the pack to phase back into their human form. They all did so, albeit reluctantly, they were surrounded by leeches after all. But they could not disobey a direct Alpha command.

Pulling on the clothes attached to their legs, the pack followed the Cullen clan down under the house and into the large open space garage. Their eyes opened wide at the array of classic and modern cars spread out before them. Loud whoops came from Quil, Seth and Embry as they ran toward them, arguing over who got to drive.

Leah looked at them disdainfully. She had already picked out her ride. She strode toward the open top red convertible and opened the door. "This one is mine."

Rosalie was at the driver's door in a flash, "NO actually it is mine, but you can accompany me if you wish."

Emmet laughed loudly at Rosalie's comment and he jumped into the back seat. He patted Leah on the shoulder, making her flinch. Her reaction made Emmet laugh harder. Rosalie just smiled smugly as she started the engine and it roared to life.

Jacob and Sam got into Carlisle's sleek Mercedes Guardian. It had a lot of leg room and they were able to stretch out comfortably. Jasper sat in the front passenger seat as they waited for Carlisle.

"Esme I need you to stay with Alice and just make sure that she doesn't pre-warn Edward. You know how close the two of them are." Carlisle gazed at his wife lovingly and gently kissed her before jumping quickly into the driver seat and starting the engine.

With Rosalie's car in the lead, they all sped off quickly one by one toward Port Angeles and Bella.

Jacob stared out of the window as Carlisle drove fast and skilfully toward their destination. In his head he thought the same words over and over like a mantra. '_Hold on honey I'm coming, just please hold on.'_

A/N-SOB! This was so hard to write. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Seventeen

Jacob sat in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes and cursed the fact that even with the speed they were travelling at, it was still not fast enough. His heart beat fast as he counted every wasted second. Silence prevailed as they sped through the traffic. Carlisle was an expert driver and he weaved in and out of the passing cars with ease. A pain shot through Jacob's chest suddenly and he bent over double as his heart felt like it was being gripped n a vice.

Sam looked at Jacob in alarm as he saw his pack mate place his hand on his chest and gasp for air. The two vampires turned and gazed in surprise as they saw Jacob struggle for breath. He felt like his lungs were filling with smoke and he was choking.

"Stop the car, pull over," Sam yelled suddenly as he tried to keep Jacob's writhing body still.

Carlisle nodded and swiftly found a gap in the traffic and pulled over to the side of the road. He was out of the driver's side in a flash and he wrenched open the passenger door so he could examine Jacob. Jacob had slumped down to one side and seemed to have become unconscious. His eyes were closed.

"Do something, please," Sam begged as he tried to rouse him.

Carlisle exchanged a worried glance with Jasper. He had no idea what had caused Jacob's sudden fit. He urged Sam to move over so he could look closer. Jasper went round to the boot of the car and retrieved Carlisle's medical bag which he always kept stowed there. Wrenching it open, Carlisle took out his stethoscope and placed the end over Jacob's heart. He could hear that it was still beating strongly and he was now breathing easier. Carlisle was at a loss. He would need more advanced equipment that only a hospital could provide to ascertain what was happening to Jacob.

The vehicles carrying the other members of the pack pulled over to the side of the road. The cars were suddenly emptied as they all surrounded Carlisle and Jasper.

"What the hell is going on here?" Paul demanded, waving his arms about.

"Yeah," Quil stood near the Mercedes trying to peer in. "Why have you stopped?"

Sam stood up and called for quiet. "Jacob has had some kind of fit, we don't know why. Carlisle is looking at him now, so back off and give him room."

The pack members exchanged worried glances. They stood back as Sam had commanded and waited anxiously for his verdict. They were joined by Rosalie and her partner Emmet, who had overheard Sam's pronouncement.

Jacob felt like he was having an out of body experience. The pain in his chest had rendered him helpless and the fact that he couldn't breathe scared him. His vision went black as he succumbed to unconsciousness. It did not remain dark for long as a bright whirl of light flooded his mind's eye. He felt like he was weightless and floating in mid air. Images assaulted his mind, pictures of trees and a log cabin came into view. He recognised it as one of the holiday homes that were scattered about on the edges of the reservation. They were hired out to hikers who liked to fish and explore the surrounding area. Why was he seeing this of all things?

The scene suddenly disappeared and a new image came into focus. It was dark but he could see that he was now inside the log cabin. There were candles scattered randomly around the main living area, casting an eerie glow. He gasped internally as he saw Bella crouched down in a corner of the room. She was holding her mid section and he could see her mouth moving as she chanted something, he could not hear what. Edward appeared in view, he was pacing madly up and down. He seemed upset as he was pulling at his perfectly coiffed hair and he was shouting over at Bella.

She looked up at Edward and shook her head no. He stalked toward her and pointed at his chest, where his heart should have been. He made a motion with his hand as if showing that his heart had been crushed. Tears were streaming down Bella's face as she again shook her head no. A manic light shone from Edward's eyes at her obvious refusal of whatever request he was demanding of her.

Jacob's own heart beat faster as he saw Edward approach Bella, she pushed herself closer to the wall as she saw him come near. Edward crouched down and caught Bella's hand in his own and pulled it to one side. Her struggles were useless as she could not escape. Her sad eyes locked with Edward's as she seemed to say something to him, Jacob did not know what. Whatever she said made Edward pause momentarily, giving her enough time to grab the candle with her free hand and shove it in Edward's face.

Jacob's vision went black again at this point and he suddenly came back to consciousness, gasping wildly as he struggled to breathe. His eyes flew open as he saw Sam and Carlisle's concerned faces staring down at him. He sat up abruptly and scrambled out of the car, pushing away the helping hands.

He stared around at the gathered group as they watched him warily.

"Jake, what the hell happened man? You were totally out of it." Quil was the first to speak.

"Bells...The pixie lied to us. Bella is still on the res. I saw her. He has taken her to one of the holiday lodges on the outskirts. We have to get there now, he is going to turn her...we have to hurry." Jacob blurted desperately.

Everyone looked at him with concern, sure he had flipped. Sam placed his hand on his shoulder. "Jake we need to get to the airport, I think you have..."

Jacob shoved his hand away and glared at him. "I saw it clearly Sam. Bella is not at the airport. I felt her fear and I saw...shit I haven't time to debate this. I need to get back."

Sam was frowning as he listened to Jacob's explanation, he saw Jared observing him critically too. He sounded very much like he was talking about an experience only an imprinted member of the pack would go through. Had Jacob imprinted on Bella in some way? Still there was no time to go into it now. They just had to trust that Jacob was right.

"I am with you," Sam declared. Staring around at the other pack members, he watched as they all nodded in agreement.

Carlisle seemed flabbergasted."You really believe this?"

"Yes." Jacob said, not even looking Carlisle's way.

"I think maybe we should still check out the airport theory," Jasper suggested. "I cannot believe Alice would lie."

Rosalie snorted, "She already has Jas. When are you all going to realise that those two are very much alike? I am going with Jacob."

Jasper gritted his teeth as he glared Rosalie's way. Emmet stepped in front of her as he was worried that Jasper was going to launch himself at her. Rosalie turned on her heel and got back into her car, slamming the door. Leah jumped in the passenger side and Emmet, after glancing one last time at Carlisle and Jasper, followed.

"I still think we should check out the airport," Carlisle said stubbornly.

"Well you will have to run there because I need your car," Jacob made a run for Carlisle's car with Sam close on his heels.

The other pack members followed suit and within moments with a lot of screeching tyres, they all shot off again, back toward the res. Carlisle and Jasper stood on the side of the road and watched them go.

"Do you believe them?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes. I think that young Jacob has imprinted on Bella. Only an imprint bond could have shown Jacob that vision."

"What are we going to do about Alice? I don't think Edward will survive Jacob's wrath if anything has happened to Bella." Jasper said sadly.

"No, "Carlisle sighed, "I can do no more for him now. My main priority is my remaining family. I need to get home to Esme."

"What about Rosalie and Emmet?"

Carlisle's normally serene features darkened. "They have made their choice. We need to get back and leave the area immediately. We are done in Forks, we need to move on before the pack decides to exact vengeance on us all for Edward's actions."

Jasper nodded his agreement and waited patiently as Carlisle whipped out his cell phone and dialled home to speak to Esme so that she could come and pick them up.

Twenty minutes later, the pack plus Rosalie and Emmet reached the outskirts of La Push. The cars all screeched to a halt, leaving tyre marks embedded in the road. Jacob was the first out and he was phased in an instant, pieces of his shorts fluttering wildly in the air. The rest of the pack followed his actions and as one they followed their leader deep into the forest toward their destination. Rosalie and Emmet kept pace by their side.

As they neared the area a strong acrid smell of smoke permeated the air. Jacob increased his pace desperately, trying to reach the log cabin that he had seen in his vision. The other pack members kept their thoughts to themselves as they wondered whether there would be anything left to find.

The smoke became thicker as they reached a parting in the trees. The wolf pack burst out of them as one as they as they came to a halt and took in their surroundings. The log cabin was burning brightly, the flames shooting up into the darkening sky. The light of the fire reflected in the gathered wolves eyes. Rosalie let out a dry sob as Emmet pulled her into his arms in comfort.

Jacob let out a wild howl and the sound echoed forlornly in the air. He phased back to his human form and fell to the ground on his hands and knees. The others felt his grief and despair shoot through them and one after the other they phased back too. Sam approached Jacob cautiously and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"I am so sorry Jake." Sam said gently. He tried to keep his eyes averted from the raging fire.

Jacob breathed heavily as he tried to get his beating heart under control. "She is not dead, she is not. I would feel it, here." Jacob hit his chest with his fist.

Embry and Quil were now by his side and they knelt next to him, trying to give him their silent support.

The glow from the fire illuminated the darkening sky as the sun started to set. As Sam glanced again toward the fire it seemed that an outline of a figure was blurring in and out of focus. His grip on Jacob's shoulder tightened causing him to look too.

"Jake, over there I think..." Sam never finished his sentence as Jacob was suddenly on his feet and running toward the small figure, stumbling her way over to them.

Like it was a dream, Bella saw the one person she had been yearning for appear in her line of sight. She tried to increase her pace as she saw Jake sprinting toward her. A pain shot through her arm as she jolted it slightly. There were burn marks running up her left had where she had shoved the lighted candle into Edward's face. He had threatened to turn her and it was the only thing she could think of that would stop him. In his eagerness to create a romantic atmosphere, Edward had placed lighted candles all around the cabin. She had placed one by her side as she crouched in the corner to get as far away from him as possible. It was this forethought that had saved her.

Edward's whole body had become engulfed immediately and she had managed to get up and run for the door. Giving one last look back she had seen Edward standing there, silently watching her go as his body became ablaze. She was sure that he had come back into his senses at that moment, as she was certain he had mouthed the words 'forgive me' to her, before the fire had taken complete hold of him so that she could no longer see his body at all. The fire had soon spread to the whole log cabin and she had retreated to the tree line to watch it burn.

It was Jacob's anguished howl that had alerted her to his presence. Her heart soared and she had risen and started to make her way toward him. It seemed an age but was really only seconds before the two of them were reunited. Jacob's warm arms embraced her gently and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She felt so exhausted and closed her eyes as his supernatural warmth seeped deep into her bones and soothed her.

Jacob rested his head on top of her hers. "I love you honey. I love you. Thank god you're safe."

Bella clutched Jacob tightly. "I love you too. I'm home now."

From a distance, the pack, Rosalie and Emmet watched in awe as Jacob and Bella held onto to each other. Even Leah shed a tear.

A/N-I can't tell you how much I struggled with this chapter. I confessed to Noin and a few others that I had dumped the first several drafts. I shut myself away today and listened to some music for inspiration. Of all things the song 'Hunting High and Low' by Aha was the one that ignited my imagination, LOL. The words are perfect in my mind as Jacob was hunting for Bella.

Well this is the best I could come up with, I hope you enjoy and as always please let me know what you think, thanks. Nikki ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Eighteen

Bella clenched her teeth in annoyance. The persistent snoring was beginning to really irk her. She didn't recall Jake ever making that much noise before. She reluctantly opened her eyes and they were immediately stung by the bright light filtering in through the tiny window in the room. She flung her arm over her eyes to block it out. The sight of her bandaged hand brought reality crashing back down on her like a vice.

Images of her time with Edward and the end result flashed through her mind. Her breathing increased rapidly as she remembered shoving the lighted candle in his face as he attempted to change her. He had caught light so quickly and become engulfed in flames. She thought at the time that he would be able to douse the flames pretty quickly but it was like the heat from the fire had woken him up and he came back into his right mind. The last image of him mouthing the words 'forgive me' came to the fore. Her breathing slowed down in its intensity.

However the sound of snoring increased. Bella removed her arm from her face and turned her head so that she could tell Jake to be quiet. He wasn't beside her in the bed, her beat faster as she started to panic. Where was he? She raised her head and looked around the room. She recognised the twin's old room, her face turned red when she remembered that Jake's bed was broken due to their previous strenuous activities.

Her eyes wandered to the long legs stretched out near the bed. The feet were encased in thick black socks and she could see a hole forming near the big toe of one of them. Bella rolled her eyes as she recognised her dad. He was sitting next to the bed in an uncomfortable looking chair. His head was leaning to one side and his mouth was wide open. Loud snores emanated from his direction.

Bella shifted around until she managed to sit up. A pain shot through her injured hand and she encased it carefully with the other. Now that she was more fully awake Bella could hear other sounds coming from the main living area. Jacob and his dad were having some kind of disagreement. She couldn't make out the words as they were obviously trying to keep the noise down for her sake. She sniffed the air as a burning smell seeped into the room.

Treading carefully, Bella tiptoed past her dad until she reached the door. She gently turned the door handle and it squeaked slightly. Bella froze as she heard her dad snort and then shift about restlessly in the chair. Turning her head she saw that his eyes were still closed but he had at least ceased snoring. A wide smile crossed his face briefly in his sleep and he mumbled some words that made Bella stare at him in surprise.

"More to the left Sue, yes just like that..."

Bella shook her head, she would rather not know what was happening in her father's dreams. The burning smell was becoming stronger and she could hear more clearly now. Billy was cursing at Jake and he was muttering something about parental responsibility.

She shuffled out of the twin's old room and made her way as silently as possible toward the kitchen. However Jake could hear her movement and after glaring at his dad, he ran toward her. Bella was engulfed in a tight bear hug within seconds. Her feet dangled off the floor as Jake buried his head in her hair.

"You're awake honey," Jake murmured."I made you some breakfast. I was going to bring it in to you."

"If you could call it that," Billy grumbled. "Nearly burnt the whole house down, I am never going to get the smell of smoke out of this room and the damage to the paint work..."

Jacob gently placed Bella down so that she was again standing on her own two feet and, with his arm still around her, he turned and gave his dad a dirty look.

Bella couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She knew that Jake had trouble even boiling water. She glanced over at the table and saw a couple of slices of burnt toast and what looked like an explosion of fried egg. He had really tried his hardest and even though his efforts had not gone according to plan, Bella felt her heart melt.

"Thanks Jake. It looks good, "Bella lied smoothly.

Billy snorted through his nose at her words. "It must be love if you can lie like that, its awful Bella, the boy is inept in the kitchen."

"Well dad, you're not such a great chef yourself."

Bella rolled her eyes at their banter. In an attempt to diffuse their petty argument she decided to deflect their attention away from the food and onto something else. "Billy err...my dad he is still asleep in the other room. He is snoring like a freight train. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bella." Billy said graciously whilst throwing a muffin at his son's head.

Jacob caught the muffin easily and shoved the whole lot in his mouth and chewed.

"Well he was muttering something about Sue. I just wondered what he meant." Bella said casually.

A wicked gleam came into Billy's eyes. "Really? Well what exactly did he say?"

"He said something about 'more to the left Sue, yes just like that'..." Bella looked at Billy as his smile became wider.

"Ah...well I have some idea but...well I might just let him explain himself. If you will excuse me I will wake up the old fool." Billy chuckled to himself as he wheeled his chair around and headed for the twin's room.

"I swear those two are losing the plot in their old age," Jacob declared as he licked his fingers one by one. "Sit down Bells and enjoy your breakfast."

Bella looked over the at the table and gave Jake a pleading smile. "Jake I really can't eat that. Your dad is right, you can't cook. Can't I just have some coffee?"

Jacob pouted slightly and Bella giggled. She reached up and pushed his lower lip back into place. "I can't believe you still pull that expression. It reminds me of when we were kids."

Jacob was ecstatic to see Bella relaxed and laughing. He had been tossing and turning all night with worry about how she was faring after her traumatic experience. When they had returned the night before, Charlie had been frantic. He had insisted on staying next to his daughter all night while she slept. Jacob had tried to protest but Billy had silenced him. Charlie had dragged an old chair into the twin's room and sat on it all through the night. Bella had been so exhausted though she had not woken once.

"If coffee is what the lady wants..."Jacob smirked and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Bella to sit down.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him but she did as he asked. Jacob sauntered off to the kitchen to make her a drink. She watched him go about his chores and relaxed back into her seat. The light atmosphere that pervaded the house let Bella push her recent trauma to the back of her mind. She knew that they were all trying their best to make her transition comfortable and she was so grateful to them all.

A loud yelp from the twin's room made both Bella and Jake jump.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Billy Black," Charlie's loud voice could be heard clearly. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"You nearly gave your poor daughter a heart attack when you talked about Sue in your sleep, not to mention the fact that you kept us all awake with your snoring. God it sounded like we had a freight train roaring through the house." Billy replied.

Charlie's voice quietened down but could still be heard through the thin walls. Bella shifted in her seat and put her hand behind her ear so she could listen better. Jacob had no trouble hearing everything.

"I didn't, did I? What on earth did I say?" Charlie sounded panicky.

"Something about, more_ to the left Sue_, we all know what that means. Come on you old fool, breakfast is served, although Jake cooked it so don't expect much." Billy replied.

"You're lying Billy. I never did and just for the record I do not snore."

Movement could be heard coming from the room as eventually both fathers emerged back into the main living area. Charlie's face went red as he caught sight of Bella and Jake's matching grins. He glared down at Billy and he stomped over to the table to join Bella. Without thinking he picked up a fork and started to shovel the mass of fried egg into his mouth.

"I don't know why you say Jake can't cook. This is nice. Thank you Jake." Charlie said with his mouth full.

Bella grimaced in disgust and Jake gave everyone a smug smile as he watched Charlie shovel in the entire congealed mess.

"See dad, my cooking is an acquired taste." Jacob stated as he placed a mug of warm coffee in front of Bella. He leant down and kissed the top of her head.

Charlie eyed the two of them thoughtfully. "I know I said I liked your cooking Jake but that does not mean you can have your hands on my daughter in my presence, paws off, son."

Billy and Bella burst out laughing at the same time as Charlie's choice of words sank in.

"Paws get it. That's a good one old man." Billy said through his laughter.

Charlie just huffed and taking Bella's coffee he gulped it all down in one go.

"Dad that was mine," Bella protested mildly.

"Jake can make us both another one. He wants to keep his future father in law sweet, huh?" Charlie held up the empty mug and winked at Jake.

A red tinge touched Jacob's cheeks at these words, he grabbed the mug from Charlie and walked hurriedly back into the kitchen as Charlie reached over and high fived Billy.

Bella couldn't stop smiling at their antics. Her dad turned to her and patted her hand gently. "Are you alright kiddo?"

Nodding her head Bella took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. "I am now dad. I am now"

A/N-I didn't intend to write the chapter like this, it was originally meant to be much darker in tone. But to be honest I think that Bella has been through enough of that already, so I thought a bit of fluff was in order. I hope you all still enjoyed. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-After reading some of the reviews and also the PM's I got on this chapter I was worried that Bella's comments at the end may have been misunderstood. So I have altered the conversation slightly that she has with Jake at the end of this chapter. I hope you still enjoy! Sorry, Nikki :)

Part Nineteen

Jacob and Bella were sitting out on the front porch of the house. They were both perched on an old swing seat that Jacob's mother had purchased when she was still alive. Even though the joints were rusty and it was looking bedraggled, Jacob's dad could not part with it, as it was a reminder of his wife Sarah. The swing squeaked slightly as it swung gently back and forth. Jacob had his arm wrapped around Bella and she was snuggled close against his side. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and it was now very chilly outside. But with Jacob's supernatural warmth surrounding her, Bella did not feel the cold.

They had spent a quiet day together with just their dad's for company. Jacob had asked the pack to stay away for the day and give Bella some time to recover. It had been nice and peaceful for them both and they had just whiled the time away watching old movies and talking with their dad's. The stars were shining brightly in the sky as there was no cloud cover. Bella gazed up and watched them twinkling. It reminded her of Edward and his family, sparkling in the weak light from the sun. She gave a heavy sigh.

"You okay Bells?" Jacob asked with concern. He had been watching her changing expressions and knew she was probably thinking of the leech.

Bella turned her attention to him and she looked into his dark eyes. "I am just thinking about the Cullen's. What do you think Rosalie and Emmet are going to do now? I still can't get my head round the fact that it was Alice who betrayed me and that Carlisle has just taken off with the others. Is nothing I thought about any of them true?"

Gently stroking Bella's arm, Jake pondered her words. "I was surprised as you when it was Rosalie and her mate who chose to help. You had always told me in the past that you thought she did not like you very much. I think we have all been misled by them in one way or another. When I left to take you back here last night, all Rosalie said was that she would be in touch. I have a feeling she is going to track down Carlisle and tear the pixie to shreds. She was so angry Bells."

"Alice was meant to be my best friend. I really believed that she always had my best interests at heart. But she deceived me totally. She was in league with Edward this whole time."Bella stated mournfully. The tears that she had been holding back all day started to leak out of her eyes.

"Shush honey it's alright," Jacob said soothingly. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He knew that Bella would eventually need to let her emotions out as she had been holding them back all day.

Clenching her fists, Bella pulled away from Jacob. "It's not alright Jake. Please, don't make excuses for me."

"I'm not. I'm trying to comfort you." Jacob replied, completely bewildered by her sudden anger.

"I don't want to be comforted. I want to find Alice and shake her and demand to know what it was all for. I want Carlisle to explain why he would allow Edward, who was apparently unstable to mix with humans, have a relationship with me. They bloody well used me Jake, don't you see. Carlisle told you himself that Edward was better when he was with me. They knew what he was capable of and they did not let me know, not once. Rosalie tried to warn me off in her own way but I would just not listen." Bella ranted.

"Bells I know but there is nothing to be done for the moment. The Cullen's have vacated their mansion, the rest of the pack went to check after I brought you back here. Rosalie says she has an idea where they might have gone and she left to track them down. Believe me, that little leech will get her comeuppance when blondie gets a hold of her. Even her mate looked fierce. He usually comes across as all jovial. We need to wait until they contact us." Jacob explained.

Bella slumped back against Jacob's side, all her anger seeped out of her. She had never felt so helpless in her life. "You never explained to me properly Jake how you knew where I was. How did you find out?"

Jacob stiffened. He had been dreading this conversation. So far Bella had been too worn out and fragile to even think about how they had all come to be at the lodge after being deceived by the pixie. There was no hiding the truth from her now, he would just have to explain as best he could and hope that she would understand.

He took Bella's face in his hands and caressed her cheeks softly. Her warm brown eyes gazed innocently up into his. "Bells I love you so much..."

"I know and I love you."

"I need to tell you something and you might not like what you hear..."

Bella frowned, "Jake...your scaring me."

"Just know that I love you because I chose to," Jacob declared.

Bella's heart started to thud painfully in her chest. She knew what he was about to confess and she did not think she could handle it. More tears leaked out of her eyes as she continued to stare at him.

"You imprinted didn't you," Bella whispered.

Not taking his eyes away from hers, Jacob nodded. Bella closed her eyes as her heart rate sped up painfully. She knew that there was a possibility that this would happen but had no idea that Jake had met his imprint already. He was trying to let her down gently. Bella pulled her head out of his hold and turned away from him.

"I see," Bella said dully, "I am going to ask my dad to take me home Jake. We are done here now. Thanks for everything, you have been a great...friend and support to me. I will never be able to repay you, ever. Just be happy..."

"Friend, what the hell are you talking about Bells? I know you hate imprinting but is it really that bad the thought of..."

Bella gritted her teeth, she felt like her whole world was falling apart around her. "For god's sake Jake, I am trying to make it easier on you alright. I have put you through enough already. Go and be with her. I know it must be killing you to try and fight it..."

"You can be so dense Bells. It's you...I imprinted on you." Jacob said, irritated that she was refusing to let him finish.

Bella's eyes opened wide. "Me? But...when? I don't..."

Jacob rolled his eyes at her, "Bells just shut up and listen. Can you do that?"

Bella huffed slightly at his tone but now she knew that he was not going to suddenly be taken away from her she sat back and relaxed. "Go on then."

Jacob plunged straight in with his explanation about the vision he had experienced when they were all on their way to Port Angeles. He explained that it was only supposed to happen for imprinted mates. Taking hold of Bella's hand in his he looked at her imploringly.

"But Jake how long have you known that we were imprinted?" Bella asked curiously.

"I didn't know."

"Huh?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before. I have been in love with you since I first met you when we were kids. I spoke to my dad in depth last night while you were sleeping. We took a look over some of the old histories regarding imprinting. Nothing matches completely what I have gone through with you. My dad has a theory that it isn't the classic imprint that we have together. He thinks that maybe we are just..." Jacob stopped talking and a red tinge touched his cheeks.

"Go on Jake. What does Billy think?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Well, don't laugh okay..." Jacob hesitated.

"Jake..."Bella whined.

"He thinks we are just plain old soul mates alright." Jacob blurted out the last bit in a rush.

Bella was silent as she took in this information. She saw Jake studying her anxiously, obviously worried that she was not going to be happy about it.

"Soul mates huh!"

"Look Bells I know that..."

"Just shut up Jake." Bella said as she shifted closer to him and reaching up with her good hand she pulled his head down for a gentle kiss.

It felt like they had been parted for days. Jacob's arms wound round Bella and he pulled her onto his lap. Their lips moved against each other's softly. Bella used her good hand to run her fingers through Jake's hair. She loved the feel of the silky strands running through her fingers. Jacob coaxed Bella's lips apart as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and Bella felt electric sparks shoot through her body and could tell that Jacob felt the same when he moaned quietly.

"Jake, "Bella murmured against his mouth.

"Mmm..."

"You know that I love you right, "Bella whispered.

Jake pulled back slightly so he could see her. His breath was taken away at the smouldering look that was emanating from Bella's eyes. "Yeah"

"Do you fancy some alone time?"

"Right now?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded and a wide grin crossed Jacob's face. Without another word being exchanged between them, he picked her up easily in his arms and ran off into the night toward the surrounding forest.

Inside the house, the phone began to ring...

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-I am sorry if I did not get to reply to your reviews personally on the last chapter. RL has caught up with me and I have been busy working long shifts and I have just found out I am pregnant again!

I have read all the reviews though and I appreciate every single one of them. Thank you all so much. Nikki :)

Part Twenty

Bella and Jake could not keep the goofy smiles off of their faces as they walked slowly back toward the house. Their joined hands swung back and forth between them as they kept pausing to kiss and stare into each other's eyes. Jacob reached out with his free hand and pulled a leaf out of Bella's tangled hair. She giggled as she watched it get carried away by the wind as Jacob released it into the air.

"Are you happy Bells?" Jake asked as they continued to walk toward the house.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "You really have to ask that Jake? You know I am. Even though it has been...rough these last couple of days. I really think things are going to get better for us. We are over the worst."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed.

As they came within view of the front porch they saw Charlie waiting for them. He had a grim expression on his face. Jacob's sight was more enhanced and he could clearly see in the dark, whereas Bella could not.

"Looks like we are in for a lecture from your dad," He warned.

"Well it was worth it wasn't it," Bella winked up at him.

"Hell yeah!"

They both eventually reached Charlie, he just nodded his head at them and gestured that they should enter the house ahead of him. Bella glanced at him sheepishly as she passed, but his expression did not change.

"Where the hell have you been?" Billy demanded as they made their way into the living room.

"Jeez dad we went for a walk alright," Jacob rolled his eyes at his dad's tone.

"You should have told one of us where you were. We have both been frantic sitting here. Also there have been some new developments." Billy rolled his chair forward and indicated that he wanted his son to sit down.

Bella looked over at her dad and her heart beast faster with anxiety as he came over and pulled her into a hug.

"Dad, what's happened?"Bella questioned him anxiously.

"I'm sorry Bella. We got a phone call while you were out from Phil. He has been ringing everywhere trying to get in touch with us. He eventually found Billy's number in your mum's address book, she knows to contact me here if I am not at home or work..."Charlie hesitated.

"Dad just tell me, please."

"Bella your mum she...well I never had the forethought to contact her about your aborted wedding to...to...to..." Charlie could not bring himself to even say Edward's name.

Bella pulled back from him and ground her teeth with frustration at her father's inability to tell her what was going on. Billy rolled his eyes at his old friend and decided to say it for him.

"Your mother is on her way here Bella. Apparently after you first left the alter with Jake on the back of the motorbike...Esme, is it? Well, she called your mum and advised her of the situation. I suspect they all thought if Renee was here she may have persuaded you to return to the leech. But that is all irrelevant now." Billy finished up.

Jacob's warm arms were around her at once and she laid her head on his chest.

"I just don't need this. God the verbal she gave me over going ahead with the wedding in the first place. We have hardly spoken since E...well he first proposed to me. After everything, I am just not ready to deal with her. "Bella mumbled, trying to hold back the tears.

Charlie patted her on the back in silent sympathy. "I know Bells, believe me, she gave me a right ear bashing too at the time. Phil says that she just upped and left right after the call, so he thinks she will be here in the next few hours. Apparently the mood she was in, he thought it kinder to pre-warn us."

Jacob ran his hand through Bella's hair and kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry. "If she was so against the wedding shouldn't she be happy that Bells called it off?"

Billy and Charlie snorted at the same time at Jacob's question. They knew Bella's mother all too well. She had been pleading with Bella, not to just cancel the wedding, but to come home and live with her again in Jacksonville. Renee had made it quite clear to both Bella and Charlie that she thought he had done a bad job of looking after their little girl and she wanted her back with her.

After a particularly bad argument over the phone, Bella had cut all ties with her mother and refused to talk to her again. Charlie had tried to intervene but to no avail, both women could be stubborn and neither would budge. Now Renee was obviously smarting over the fact that no one had bothered to let her know that the wedding had been aborted and that her daughter was now in a relationship with another boy. Phil had informed them that she was on a mission to drag Bella home and make her see sense.

Billy sighed, "Jake you don't really remember Renee. She was here only briefly back when you were kids and Bella visited her dad. She can be very flighty and felt trapped after she had Bella. She wanted to escape this small town, thinking that a bigger city would offer her all that she was missing out on. In the early years I don't think it worked out as she had hoped. Bella will testify to that I am sure..."

Bella sniffed and nodded her head. Jacob tightened his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him, seeking comfort.

"Well, "Billy continued, "Since Bella moved back with her dad, Renee is under the impression that it is all his doing that Bella has gone off the rails and entered what she calls '_unsuitable' relationships'_. Can't argue with her about the leech of course, but how dare she criticise you..."

Bella sobbed harder as Billy mentioned Edward and Jacob frowned at him in annoyance. His dad mouthed the word 'sorry.'

Charlie had been listening silently to Billy's explanation. He watched as his daughter, who had been to hell and back in the last few days, dissolved into tears. He could tell that she was emotionally exhausted and would not be able to cope with Renee's threats and accusations. It was about time he manned up and dealt with his ex-wife once and for all.

"Leave it to me. I will sort your mother out." Charlie declared. "It is about time that woman learnt a few home truths. "

"I am right there with you Chief," Billy agreed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of a verbal exchange. He had wanted to tell that woman exactly what her selfish actions had caused over the years, not just to his best friend but her daughter as well.

Charlie glared at Billy and Jacob rolled his eyes at his dad.

"This is between me and Renee, Billy. Keep out of it. I am perfectly able to deal with her alone."

"Really, old man? I haven't seen much evidence of that over the years. Renee has walked over you every time. I warned you about this, well now that our kids are together and Bella is soon to be my daughter-in-law, it is my business. I will not let that woman interfere and pile more pressure on Bella..." Billy stated adamantly. He crossed his arms and glared at Charlie.

Charlie gave Billy a dirty look and that was it, they started to argue back and forth. Insults were traded between them and it soon moved off of the subject of Renee's imminent arrival and on to past disagreements.

Bella stopped crying and turned to watch their dad's verbal sparring in surprise. She exchanged a wry glance with Jacob as the two men, who had adopted similar stances, were now arguing about their childhood escapades.

"Are they for real?" Bella whispered to Jake.

"Yeah honey. They get like this sometimes. It's how they work through their issues. It will be over in a minute." Jacob replied, hoping to reassure Bella.

The corners of Bella's lips twitched as she tried to suppress a sudden urge to laugh. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that. '_They get like this sometimes...work through their issues.'_ Jake you make them sound like an old married couple!"

Jacob glanced over at the two men. The arguing had quietened down and he could now hear his dad apologising and saying he would always be by Charlie's side and support him in all his choices. Charlie was patting Billy on the shoulder and thanking him. Jacob couldn't take it any more as the urge to just let go consumed him. He could see that Bella was also having the same difficulty.

Giggling helplessly, Bella collapsed against Jake and just let herself go. His laughter joined hers and it made both men turn and stare at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked in bewilderment.

"You...you are dad, "Bella was holding her stomach and could barely get the words out.

"When's the wedding?" Jacob asked as he pointed over at them both.

"What are you talking about son? This is serious," Billy said, irritated at his son's words.

"Very serious dad, you too should see yourselves. That was so funny, '_I will always be by your side and_ _support you_.'" Jacob repeated his dad's words from earlier.

"You need to grow up Jacob Black. Your dad was just being a supportive friend." Charlie huffed.

Bella was only remaining upright because she was holding onto Jake. "I really needed that, thank you." She couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

Exasperated with their offspring, Charlie and Billy started to speak quietly amongst themselves on the best way to handle Renee. Jacob and Bella sat back on the sofa, wiping tears from their eyes. Putting his arm around her shoulder, Jake leant down and gave Bella a long, slow kiss on the lips. An annoyed grunt from Charlie made them pull apart. Bella's face turned red.

"What do we do now?" She asked eventually.

"All we can do is wait Bells. Don't worry, we have faced down vampires. Your mother will be easy compared to that." Jacob whispered soothingly.

"You haven't met my mother," Bella said forlornly as she nestled against his side.

"Well I guess we will soon see." Jacob could think of nothing else to say. So they settled down and waited for their dad's to divulge their plan of action.

A/N-I again struggled with this chapter. I have re-written it several times. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty One

Bella leaned against Jake's side. His warm fur was soft and she burrowed her frozen hands deep into his thick pelt. His coat was a beautiful russet colour and when he had phased, Bella had stood back to admire the view.

"You are beautiful Jake," She had declared adamantly. Jacob had rolled one of his wolf eyes and indicated he wanted her to climb on his back so they could take off. "Alright, alright I'm coming."

They had decided to pack a picnic and spend some much needed time alone together before they had to deal with Bella's mother, Renee. Charlie and Billy had already set off for the Swan house and were waiting there for her imminent arrival. Charlie had suggested that Bella and Jake let him handle her mother before they made an appearance. He wanted a quiet word with Renee before she unleashed her venom on to Bella.

After nestling close to Jake's heated wolf body, Bella sighed contentedly. All the food was laid out and she had been picking at it. She occasionally chucked a morsel of food Jake's way and he would catch it in his huge jaws and crunch on it. They had retreated to their favourite part of the forest. It was enclosed by a circle of trees and a little brook ran merrily through it. Even though it was a chilly day, with Jake's supernatural warmth surrounding her, Bella felt at peace.

"I wish life could always be like this Jake," Bella murmured as she peeled an apple and tossed it over her head for him to catch. She could feel the vibrations through his body as he began to chew and then swallow it down.

A deep rumble ran through his body and she felt his muzzle rest on the top of her head. She reached up and gently scratched the bottom of his chin. Jake's wolf closed his eyes and wuffed happily. The birds could be heard singing in the trees and there was an air of calm in the atmosphere. Bella felt her eyes getting heavy as the stress of the last few hours caught up with her and she fell into slumber. Jacob felt her body become heavy as she snuggled closer against him, so he curled his enormous body round hers, so that the tip of his tail brushed his nose. He watched her take deep breaths as she slept, her long eyelashes fanning her cheeks. It was not long before he too succumbed to sleep.

At the Swan house, Charlie was pacing up and down impatiently as he awaited Renee's arrival. He was driving Billy up the wall.

"Will you sit down old man before you wear a hole in the carpet?" Billy snapped.

Charlie glared at him in annoyance. "What's taking her so long? All this waiting is making me go stir crazy."

"That's what she wants. Remember your wedding day when she was thirty minutes late. I am sure she did that on purpose to stress you out. You were doing just the same, pacing back and forth. Will you sit down?" Billy was getting a headache with all of Charlie's bellyaching.

"Don't tell me what to do, Billy Black. This is my house and if I want to..."

A loud rap on the front door interrupted Charlie's rant. He exchanged a look with Billy before he marched over to the door and flung it open. There stood his ex-wife and mother to his daughter, Renee. She looked dishevelled, her hair was windblown and she was holding one of her stiletto's in her hand. She waved it in Charlie's face.

"Look, I have broken one of my best shoes. I have been back here for five minutes and already this place is doing my head in." Renee shrieked. She shoved the heel of her shoe into his hand and barged past him." Go and get my bags, I have left them out front."

Charlie was so shocked by her barrage of insults that he stood there with his mouth open, lost for words.

"Are you deaf now? Go get my bags before the rain ruins the clothes too."Renee demanded.

Charlie finally took in what Renee was saying. He glanced at the heel of the shoe in his hand and then up at her flushed face. "NO, bring them in yourself. You always used to bang on about equal rights, now you can have equal aggro. I wouldn't want to step on your feminist toes. I am sure you would rather lug them in on your own."

Renee's eyes widened at his sharp tone. She was not used to Charlie speaking to her in such a manner. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to think of a suitable retort. In the end she just hobbled back outside and with difficulty began to drag in the cases. Rolling his eyes, Charlie gave in and went out to help her. He lifted them easily and this time she squeaked out a 'thank you.'

Once inside the hallway she took off her coat and hung it on the hook. Her eyes travelled around her old home and she rolled her eyes. "I see you haven't changed a thing since I left. Still living in the past I see."

Charlie clenched his jaw. Had Renee always been this frustrating and rude or had his love struck younger self been blinded by puppy love. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he followed her into the living room. As soon as she spied Billy sitting near the flat screen, Renee glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"What is he doing here? I thought this was supposed to be a private conversation." Renee barked, as she did not even bother to greet him. "Do you really need back up against me Charlie? You were always a weak man, even back then. No wonder Bella has gone off the rails, associating with..."

"Will you just shut up woman," Billy yelled. "Do you ever pause for breath? How dare you insult Charlie in that manner and me as well? If anyone is to blame for poor Bella being all confused about relationships it's because of you and your selfishness. So will you do us all a favour and sit down and listen to what we have to say."

Renee's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to Billy and gave him a dirty look. "You have no right to insult me like that Billy Black. If it wasn't for you and Harry being such a bad influence on Charlie when we were younger, things might have turned out differently. All through our relationship you two did nothing but interfere and Sarah too. God the amount of time's she was shoved in my face as the perfect wife and mother. No wonder I always felt so inadequate and then whenever we had an argument, who was it he always spoke to instead of me...it was you, always you. So do not dare tell me I screwed up my daughter's view on relationships when you have done nothing but..."

Charlie had been watching Renee as she advanced on Billy and spewed forth all her deepest feelings about the past. It was the first time he had ever heard this from her. He had never realised that she felt he was always comparing her to Sarah. Billy's late wife was an inspiration and Charlie had always admired the way she dealt with any problems head on. The fact that she also seemed to think he went to his best friends first, instead of talking through their problems together, had simply never occurred to him.

"Is this true Renee? Is that what you really think life was like back then?" Charlie interjected quietly before she could continue her rant at Billy.

Renee turned to him, her lower lip was trembling as her heightened emotions overwhelmed her. "Yes. You never talked to me, it was always him and Harry. Either that or you were comparing me to Sarah and how she would deal with raising the twins. I felt so bloody inadequate after Bella was born and out of my element. I really didn't need the fact that you thought I was a useless mother shoved in my face. "

Billy's eyes were wide as he stared at Charlie's ex-wife. He had been shocked at her outburst, but underneath, he could not disagree with some of her statements. He recalled some of Charlie's complaints when Bella was first born, he would come over after another argument with Renee, and list all of her difficulties and would often compare her struggles with his wife, Sarah's apparent ease with motherhood. He sighed.

"I am going to leave you two alone. Would you like a drink Renee?" Billy finally ventured to ask.

All of the fight seemed to have gone out of Renee. She looked frazzled and worn out. "Yes, a drink would be good, thanks."

Billy just nodded at her and after exchanging a glance with Charlie, he left the room.

Meanwhile back in the forest it was the rain that woke them both up. It had started off as a fine drizzle and was now beginning to pour down. Bella squealed in surprise as she realised that she was now getting wet. Jake rose up onto his four legs and shook his coat out, spraying the excess water all over Bella.

"Jake, for goodness sake." Bella huffed at him.

Jacob trotted over to her and nudged her with his nose. He lay down and Bella scrambled clumsily onto his back. She yanked at his fur on purpose, as revenge for his soaking her earlier. Jake turned his large wolf's head and rolled his eyes at her antics. When he was sure that she was firmly in place, he took off and headed in the direction of Forks.

In the Swan house Renee was sipping on the hot tea that Billy had prepared. He had vacated the room and was sitting in the kitchen, watching the portable television that was in there. He turned up the volume in order to give Charlie and Renee some privacy as they talked.

The tense atmosphere had calmed down as all of them had let some of the built up anger go. Renee had said her piece and was now in a more relaxed frame of mind. She did love her daughter after all and Charlie was Bella's father. Both of them sniping at each other and reopening old wounds was not getting them anywhere. She had come here to see for herself how Bella was faring. Deep inside she was glad that the wedding had been called off. When she had met the Cullen boy, his cold manner and constant need to stay indoors 'studying' as he put it, freaked her out. Surely he could come out and enjoy the sun once or twice, but no, he was adamant that he needed to stay indoors.

Renee had asked Bella searching questions about her relationship with the boy, but she had been very evasive and when she had watched them both together she had seen all the signs of a controlling relationship. After broaching this subject with Bella she had her concerns brushed aside. When Bella had called to say she was getting married, Renee had voiced her suspicions again and a big argument had ensued between them, resulting in Bella refusing to see her. Now all of a sudden Bella had cancelled the wedding and ridden off into the sunset with Billy Black' son and to top it all off no one had bothered to inform her, except the Cullen boys adopted mother. No wonder she felt pissed.

Renee put her cup down and eyed Charlie carefully, "Tell me everything Charlie, from the moment that Bella rode off with Billy's son. What the hell has been going on?"

Charlie nodded his consent and as best he could, leaving out the supernatural element of course, he told her the whole sorry saga of Bella's relationship with both Edward and Jake. He was finishing off the story when Bella and Jake made their entrance. They were both soaked to the skin, Bella's clothes were sopping wet and her hair was plastered to her head.

Renee's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she took in Jacob in all his glory. As usual, he was wearing nothing but his sweatpants, water was dripping from his hair, down his muscular chest and torso. This was Billy's son? He did not look seventeen.

Bella looked at her mum, trying to gauge her reaction. "Mum, I would like to introduce you to Jake. Remember him, he's Billy's son."

Jacob held out his hand for Renee to shake. She took hold of it and was shocked at how hot it felt.

"Do you have a temperature?" She asked.

"Err...no. I am just naturally hot." Jake blurted out.

Bella giggled at his words and even Charlie smiled. Renee raised her eyebrow at him. "Really? Well come in Jacob Black. I think it would be good for us all to get to know each other better don't you."

Bella exchanged a secret look with her dad, who winked at her. She let out a long held breath. "Come on then Jake, let's get dried off then we can all talk. Is that okay with you mum?"

Renee nodded and for the first time since her arrival, flashed them all a genuine smile.

A/N-Next up will be the '**getting to know you talk**.' LOL. Please let me know what you think of my version of Renee and what she had to say? Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty Two

Bella rummaged through her dad's clothes, trying to find a shirt big enough to fit Jake. It had disconcerted her to see her mum eyeing Jake appreciatively and she wanted to cover him up. She groaned in frustration as she couldn't find anything that would remotely fit. Sitting back on her dad's bed she gazed around the room and suddenly spied exactly what she needed. Charlie's favourite 'Mariner's' shirt was hanging from the back of the wardrobe door. It had pride of place in his room, he would touch it like a talisman every time he watched a game. It was signed by one of the top players and her dad was very protective of it.

"Hey Jake, come and try this on," Bella called out to him.

Jake emerged from the small bathroom, a towel slung casually round his shoulders. He had been drying off when he heard her summon him. His eyes met Bella's brown ones and he could not stop the smug grin from crossing his face as he observed her checking him out. He sometimes thought she didn't actually realise what she was doing when he would catch her admiring his physique.

"Yes Bells, you called." Jake said hastily as Bella turned red with embarrassment.

"I found you a shirt." Bella held it out to him.

"This is Charlie's Mariner's shirt. He will kill me if he sees me wearing that. No way honey, there must be something else I can wear." Jake said, as he refused to even touch it.

"Stop being a coward Jake and put it on. There is nothing else, so that will have to do. What could possibly happen to it anyway?" Bella muttered, irritated that he was protesting about something so trivial.

Jake looked at the shirt dubiously and then saw how annoyed Bella was becoming at him. Praying in his head that he would not damage the shirt, he took it from her and carefully put it on. It was tight around the shoulders and clung to his toned body. Bella thought it outlined his perfect abs even more and was just about to tell him that she had changed her mind, when a call from downstairs interrupted them.

"Are you two ready yet? You've been up there for ages. Not doing anything you shouldn't be are you?" Renee's voice floated up the stairs and she followed it with a tinkling laugh.

"I wish..."Jake muttered before meeting Bella's gaze. "Ready then honey?"

"Yeah, come on then. Let's go down and face the inquisition." Bella sighed and took hold of Jake's proffered hand. He helped her up and they reluctantly made their way down the stairs.

A low whistle came from Renee as she saw Jake enter the room, followed by her daughter. He was right about what he had said in jest earlier. Jacob Black was one hot dude. She couldn't help but stare at him as she took in the shirt that clung in all the right places. Her eyes travelled up his toned body until she glanced to the side and saw her daughter's flushed face. Bella looked pissed.

"Can't help but admire the view Bella. Your honey is most definitely a fit..." Renee started to say.

"Mum we get the picture. Can you close your mouth and stop drooling over Jake's abs. I thought this was supposed to be a getting to know you meeting."

Jake felt awkward standing there as he watched Bella already getting annoyed at her mother's blatant staring. Charlie came in at that point, followed by his dad, who had a case of beer balanced precariously on his lap. Jake immediately went over and took it from him. When Charlie saw him pass, his eyes narrowed to slits as he spied his precious shirt.

"Who said you could wear that?" Charlie barked at him.

"I did," Bella replied, still glaring at her mother.

"Take it off now before you damage it Jacob." Charlie was fuming. That shirt was one of his most prized possessions.

Billy shook his head," Really Jake what were you thinking. You cannot come between a man and his favourite team. Do as the chief says."

"No Jacob, leave it on." Bella crossed her arms and turned her attention to her father. "Get over yourself dad. It's only an old shirt with messy scribble on it."

Jacob's head whipped from side to side as he tried to figure out what to do. If he took it off, Bella would be pissed. If he carried on wearing it, Charlie would most likely come after him with a shotgun. He tried to figure out who he was most afraid of upsetting. His dad was no help, he obviously agreed with Charlie. Really the whole thing was ridiculous.

Renee was watching them all in amusement. She saw Bella stomp over to her dad and they began to bicker about sports and what it means to a man when his most valued possession is tossed around so casually. Her gaze travelled to Jake who just stood there looking completely bewildered. Billy was now joining in the debate, siding with Charlie, as he always did.

"How dare you call that wonderful signature a messy scribble? He is one of their best players." Charlie was livid at his daughter's attitude.

"Get a grip dad. It is a smelly old shirt that doesn't even fit you. It's too big. You never wear it. Anyway I didn't think they had any good players, they never win anything..." Bella shot back at him.

Charlie gasped in shock. "You can't say that. They won their last two games."

"Really? What about the last ten that they lost?" Bella said smugly.

"Bella you have no idea what you are talking about. Listen to your father, he knows that the Mariner's will come back this season. They are regaining their form." Billy crossed his arms and smiled at her patronisingly.

"Ugh, you are just as bad Billy. I think that you should both spend less time drinking beer and watching sports and do something more productive. Really you are both so set in your ways that it's quite scary. Jake was right when he compared you two to an old married couple," Bella fired at them.

Jacob was watching Bella in awe. Over the last few days she had really gained a lot of confidence. He could never imagine her answering either her dad or Billy back like that in the past. She was always so careful to avoid confrontation, but here she was not only standing her ground but verbally putting both men in their place. He tried to stifle a laugh as both men glared at her after her 'old married couple' jibe. Exactly at the same time they reached for a beer and opened the cans, taking long gulps.

"I will leave you to talk things through with your mother. Jake if you so much as get one mark on that shirt I will..." Charlie started to threaten him.

Holding up his hands to placate Charlie, Jake nodded. "I get it chief. I will be careful."

"See that you do son," Billy added. "Come on old man let's watch the sports channel and see who they are playing next."

With one last look at them all, Charlie headed off for the living room, followed closely by Billy.

While all this was going on, Renee had been observing them quietly. She studied their interactions and how they appeared to be all so comfortable with each other, despite the verbal sparring. They seemed such a tight knit little unit and Bella's display of feistiness had surprised Renee just as much as Jake. She watched as Bella walked over to Jake and he pulled her into a comforting hug. It was all so different from the way that Bella had been with that Cullen boy. Renee could clearly see how good Jake was for her daughter. The worries that she had on the flight to Forks dissipated and she felt herself relax.

"Bella I just want to say that I am so happy for you both." Renee suddenly blurted out.

"Mum?" Bella questioned. "You mean that?"

"Yes, I do. I just want to say thanks to you Jake." Renee added, turning toward him.

Jacob's brow furrowed in confusion. "Thanks for what?"

"For stopping my little girl from making the biggest mistake of her life and well...for loving her, I can see how much you do. I have just seen how much of a family unit you have here. It makes me happy to know that she has so much support." Renee gave them both a big smile.

"Thank you," Jake replied, not being able to think of anything else to add.

Bella pulled away from him and made her way over to her mother. Renee held out her arms and Bella embraced her. They hugged each other tight for a minute and then both stepped back. Renee reached out and gently stroked her daughter's cheek. "I'm proud of you Bella. I know that I have never said it enough and I love you."

"I love you too mum." Bella whispered as she felt her eyes moisten with tears of happiness.

Jacob couldn't keep the big sunny grin from spreading across his face as he watched the reunion between his Bells and her mum. Automatically he turned and opened the nearest cupboard. He felt a bit peckish and while Bella and Renee were occupied with each other, he thought he could eat a quick snack. He rummaged around inside and pulled out a packet of chocolate biscuits. Opening them up he started to chomp on them. The chocolate melted quickly because of his supernatural warmth. Not really thinking about what he was doing, Jake threw the now empty packet in the bin and wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt, like he would normally do at home. Only this wasn't his shirt. Glancing down he stared in alarm at the brown streaks of chocolate that were spread across Charlie's most prized possession.

"Shit." Jake cursed.

Bella and Renee turned around at his words. Bella was about to scold him for swearing when she saw the marks immediately and groaned. "Oh god Jake what have you done? My dad is going to kill you."

Jake swallowed nervously as he took in the full extent of the ruined shirt. The streaks had completely covered the signature of the famous Mariner player. Bella was right, he was in deep trouble.

A/N-Poor Jake! This chapter turned out completely different to how I intended. As usual, Charlie and Billy completely took over, LOL. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty Three

"Take it off Jake and give it here," Bella whispered fiercely holding out her hand.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I was just feeling a bit hungry and..."

"I get it Jake, just hand over the shirt before my dad sees it." Bella hissed at him again.

Renee was watching both of them in amusement. She found the whole thing funny and could not comprehend what the two of them were getting so stressed about. Surely Charlie wouldn't go after Jacob just because he had messed up his signed shirt a little. Really they were both over reacting.

"Bella really aren't you going over the top a bit. I am sure Charlie would understand..."Renee began to say.

"Hush mom. I don't want dad to hear you. Don't you get it, this is his most prized possession. It hangs in his bedroom like a shrine. Oh, why did I suggest you wear it Jake." Bella gave a heavy sigh.

Jake was struggling to pull the shirt off over his head. It had been a tight fit after all and he was now caught up in it. "Bells, I could do with some help," His voice was muffled as the shirt was covering his face.

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed the top of the shirt and yanked on it hard. A loud rip echoed through the kitchen as it came apart at the seams.

"Noooo...I don't believe this. It can't be happening." Bella stared at the torn material in her hands.

Jake locked gazes with her "Don't worry honey. I can take a hit."

Movement from the living room made all three of them jump. They heard laughter and Charlie was asking Billy if he wanted another beer. They all stood there, frozen in shock as they heard Charlie walk toward the kitchen. Bella was clutching on tightly to the ripped shirt and did not have the foresight to hide it.

Charlie was surprised to see all three of them standing in a line with guilty looks on their faces. He took in the sight of Jacob, looking shifty and standing before him shirtless. His eyes travelled to his daughter who was holding his shirt in her hands, her face flushed. Last of all he turned his suspicious gaze onto Renee. She just gave him a bright smile and shrugged her shoulders. Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"What is going on here? Why is Jacob standing half naked in my kitchen?" He demanded.

"Err...he was feeling hot," Bella squeaked.

Charlie raised an eyebrow as he watched Jacob nod enthusiastically in agreement with Bella.

"That's right Charlie. I was just feeling hot and I didn't want to ruin your shirt so I took it off." Jacob said hastily as Bella turned even redder.

"Why are you all looking so guilty?"

"For goodness sake Charlie, is this an inquisition?" Renee joined in, feeling exasperated with the whole ludicrous situation.

"Well hand over the shirt then so I can put it away safely." Charlie held out his hand.

"I'll do it dad," Bella hid the shirt behind her back.

"No I will do it. I want to check it over first." Charlie walked over to Bella and made her hand it over.

Two worried pairs of eyes stared at him as he looked at the ruined material, covered in chocolate stains and ripped down one side. They watched as his face turned an alarming shade of puce and his jaw clenched. Slowly he raised his head and his fierce glare locked onto Jacob Black.

Mrs Hodges lived just across the road from the Swan house. She greatly admired Chief Swan and thought his daughter was very kind and helpful. Of course that pale, sullen looking boy she had been about to marry gave her the creeps. She had said as much to Chief Swan but he had just thanked her for her concern and closed the subject down. Now Mrs Hodges wasn't one to gossip, she may be an elderly lady but she knew when to keep her mouth shut. She had observed many of the comings and goings from the Swan house in the last few days and always had her nose close to the window and her binoculars pressed to her eyes (her vision wasn't what it used to be).

She had noticed the frequent visits from the tall, handsome boy with the amazing body. He appeared to be the Chief's daughter's new beau. Mrs Hodges had moved her favourite chair over to the window so that she had a comfortable front row seat to all of the goings on. A cup of tea was by her side and she made sure she had plenty of refreshments so that she did not have to abandon her post. That Bella was one lucky young lady to be involved with a boy who looked like that. Secretly Mrs Hodges had a crush on Chief Swan, the moustache he sported was quite dashing and he reminded her of Clark Gable, who was her favourite actor.

When she had noticed that his ex-wife had turned up on the doorstep she had hardly left her spot. So, she was in a prime position to see what happened next. The door was flung open and the breathtakingly handsome boy came running out. Mrs Hodges pressed the binoculars closer to her eyes so that she could get a good look at his bare muscular chest. Next Chief Swan appeared, waving what seemed to be a bit of old rag. He was shouting something at the boy who had stopped running and was making placating gestures with his hands. Mrs Hodges cursed the fact that she could not hear what was being said. Then Bella emerged from the house followed by her mother. They both took hold of Chief Swan's arms and were trying to pull him back inside the house.

The Chief's face was an angry red. He was finally persuaded to go back into the house by his ex-wife and daughter, although he kept shooting furious glares at the tall boy who was following them back in at a distance. The door closed and Mrs Hodges could no longer see the rest of the drama play out. She put her binoculars down in disappointment and took a long sip of her tea. Picking up the phone she dialled her daughter's number. She was married to Mr Newton, who owned the local outfitters. Her grandson, Mike, had a huge crush on Bella Swan. It would certainly please him to hear that her new lover was already in trouble with Chief Swan. Obviously she wasn't gossiping, oh no, all Mrs Hodges was doing was passing on usual information. With glee she let the phone ring.

Back in the Swan house, Billy was trying to talk Charlie down. Jake and Bella were huddled on the sofa and gazing over at them, looking utterly bewildered by Charlie's outburst. He had banned Jacob from ever wearing a shirt of his and told him never to darken his door again. Renee had tried to placate him but he had barked at her to keep her nose out. So she had retreated to the kitchen, fuming over Charlie's childish behaviour.

"Now old man, I know that what my son did was stupid but it is not like he did it on purpose." Billy said soothingly.

"He ruined my prized shirt, the one you got signed for me the only time we ever got to go and see them," Charlie stated mournfully.

"Dad, they usually sign them in permanent marker. Once I wash the shirt it will still be there and I can sew up the rip. I'm sorry. It will be as good as new I promise." Bella begged, giving her dad her best wide eyed look.

Billy started to fidget in his chair and seemed rather uncomfortable at her suggestion. "That might not be such a good idea Bella."

"Why?" She asked curiously. Jacob was eyeing his dad and a smirk crossed his face as he saw the shifty expression that his dad was wearing.

"It's not really signed by one of the Mariner's players is it dad. You have been playing one of your tricks on Charlie again haven't you?" Jake said grinning at his father.

Charlie's head turned in Billy's direction and he slowly rose up so that he was towering above his old friend. "Is this true Billy Black? Have you been having fun at my expense again? You know how proud I was to receive this shirt. _'A present from one old friend to another'_ you said. Come on out with it. I bet you have been having a right laugh behind my back."

"Look old man I thought you would have figured it out ages ago. As time went on and you kept thanking me for the best present you ever had, I just couldn't confess. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It was a spur of the moment joke. Come on, you can see the funny side can't you?" Billy wheeled his chair back slightly as Charlie glared at him.

Jacob felt Bella shaking beside him and when he looked down at her he realised she was laughing. She was holding her stomach as she was trying to calm herself. Tears were streaming down her face as she just let herself go. All this fuss over a shirt that wasn't even signed by a famous sportsman after all, Bella kept picturing her dad's face as he charged after Jake and chased him out of the house.

Charlie and Billy turned and looked over at her in surprise. Their bewildered expressions caused her laughter to increase and she nearly fell off the sofa with mirth.

"Oh...oh that was priceless," She gasped out. "It... it wasn't even real."

"I am glad you find it so funny," Charlie huffed in annoyance. He stomped off into the kitchen and threw the ruined material in the trash can.

Billy looked after him anxiously, "Do you think he will ever speak to me again?"

Jacob rolled his eyes at his dad's melodramatics. "I should think so. Give him a few beers and you will be the best of friends again."

Bella finally regained control of herself and she leaned against Jake, wiping at her eyes. "Oh I really needed that. Don't worry Billy, all old married couples go through this type of stuff. You just need to _work through your issues."_

Jacob chuckled at her words as he recalled their remarks about Charlie and Billy being like an old married couple in the way they related to each other.

Billy snorted in annoyance at Bella's joke and followed Charlie into the kitchen. They could both hear him apologising to Charlie, who seemed to be still angry at him. Renee's voice could be heard scolding them both for being juvenile. Bella and Jacob shook their heads at their parent's antics.

A couple of hours passed and Bella and Jake were enjoying some time alone up in her room. Billy, Charlie and Renee were watching the flat screen in the living room. The atmosphere was still frosty between the two men and they had both got fed up with the silliness of it all and had retreated up stairs, leaving them to it.

Bella was feeling tired, she lay encased in Jake's warm arms, while he gently stroked up and down her back. It was a soothing feeling and her eyes became drowsy as he continued to caress her gently. She felt him kiss the top of her head and murmur that he loved her.

"I love you too Jake," Bella mumbled in reply as her eyes drifted shut.

A knock on the door made her eyes shoot open again in surprise. Jacob sat up and helped Bella do the same.

"Who is that?" Bella felt annoyed at the constant interruptions. She had been enjoying the peaceful feeling of just being close to Jake.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He felt the same as Bella. They really needed to find somewhere they could just be alone with no one able to disturb them. Plans started to form in his mind as he tried to figure out a place where they could go.

They heard Charlie make his way to the door and answer it. A woman's voice could be heard drifting up the stairs. Bella groaned in irritation. She recognised Mrs Hodges from across the road. She was Mike Newton's grandmother and a nosy old biddy. What did she want?

"Bella, can you come down here?" Charlie called up the stairs.

"What now?" Bella moaned getting up from the bed. "Are you coming?"

"No way Bells, I'll just wait here for ya." Jacob said with a grin.

Bella gave him a dirty look and stomped down the stairs. As she approached she saw Mrs Hodges talking animatedly to Charlie. Standing next to her was Mike Newton, holding a bunch of flowers in his hand. His face lit up when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Mike said in greeting. He shoved the flowers in her unwilling hands. "My Gran told me all about your bust up with that kid from the res. I just wanted you to know that I am here for you. "

Bella stared at Mike in confusion as he gave her another big smile. "I was also wondering, as you have broken up with Edward, would you like to go out sometime?"

Bella held the flowers limply in her hands and gave a heavy sigh. Would this guy ever give up? She turned her head and glanced up the stairs. There was only one way to sort this out.

"Jacob, "She yelled, "Come down here."

Turning back to Mike, she watched as his pale face turned even whiter as he saw Jake coming down the stairs. Satisfied that Jake would now deal with her unwanted suitor, she gave the flowers back to him and left to join her mom and Billy in the living room.

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty Four

Mrs Hodges shuffled closer to Charlie, who backed away slightly as she grinned up at him. Her gaze swept over to the breathtakingly handsome boy who was running down the stairs. Her eyes widened in appreciation as he sauntered up to her grandson and clapped him on the back like they were old friends. Mike, who was looking rather ashen, coughed as the taller boy's hand made contact with his back.

"Oh Michael, I didn't know you two knew each other." Mrs Hodges smiled widely at them both, showing off her new false teeth to their best effect.

The tall boy grinned but when he spoke his voice sounded steely," Yeah we're old friends aren't we Mike."

"Err...well...err...I..." Mike stuttered badly and seemd to have lost all power of speech as the tall boy clamped his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

Mrs Hodges could not take her eyes away from the handsome boy's bare chest. Her day was getting better and better. Not only was she able to chat to her handsome neighbour, with his dashing moustache, but she was getting a good view of the tall boy's muscled abs. She seemed to have forgotten all about her grandson, who had dropped the flowers and was wincing.

"Tut tut Michael, have you forgotten your manners. Are you not going to introduce me to your friend?" Mrs Hodges held out her hand for the tall boy to shake.

"This is Jacob...ow...Bl...Black." Mike stammered as he tried to prise Jacob's hand from his shoulder.

"Well nice to meet you young man." Mrs Hodges took hold of Jacob's hand and was shocked at the warmth emanating from his touch.

"You too Mrs...?"

"Mrs Gertrude Hodges, but you can call me Gertie," Mrs Hodges winked at Jacob lasciviously, causing him to let go of Mike's shoulder and step back in shock.

A smirk crossed Charlie's face as he watched Jacob's reaction. "You are lucky Jake. Mrs Hodges doesn't just let anyone call her Gertie you know. She must really like you."

Mrs Hodges gave a tinkling laugh and smacked Charlie on the arm, making him jump. "Oh Chief Swan, you are such a tease. You know that you are the only man for me. Still I can appreciate the view can't I, this young man has an impressive set of muscles there."

Charlie's face was the one that turned paler as Mrs Hodges divulged her secret crush. He coughed nervously. "Well err...right I better be going now. Good to see you Mrs Hodges, Mike."

Jacob gave a sly grin. It was his turn to wind Charlie up after his earlier comment about calling this mad old lady 'Gertie.' "Actually Charlie, Mike and I need to catch up. We haven't seen each other in while. Why don't you invite Mrs Hodges..."

"Gertie, call me Gertie..." Mrs Hodges laughed as she slapped Charlie on the hand again, making him grimace.

"Sorry Gertie, well the Chief here would love you to join him and my dad for a nice cup of tea. While you are doing that, Mike and I can catch up with each other. There are a few things we need to clear up, right Mike?" Jacob turned his eyes onto Mike and stared at him.

"Err...well...I am a busy...maybe..." Mike still could not get his words out as he heard the underlying threat hidden underneath Jacob's words.

Mrs Hodges, who was now standing a bit too close to Charlie, took hold of his arm and gave him what she thought was a sweet smile. "Oh go on Mike. It's not often your old Gran has the chance to spend some time with such good looking men."

"But..."Mike tried to protest, but Jacob took hold of him by the shoulder again and began to guide him away from the others.

"Thanks Gertie we won't be too long. Have fun Charlie, "Jacob grinned again, as Charlie shot him a fierce glare.

"See you later. Now Chief Swan maybe you can introduce me to that rather good looking friend of yours. He is Jacob's father right? Did I ever tell you how much I love long hair on a man...?" Mrs Hodges gripped Charlie's arm tightly as they made their way into the house.

The two boys watched as the door closed behind them and then Jake, who was still holding onto Mike's shoulder, marched him down the road and out of view of the neighbours. He finally let go and stood back, crossing his arms so he looked intimidating. Mike rubbed his shoulder as he tried to get feeling back into it.

"What do you think you were doing trying to hit on Bells?" Jacob demanded eventually.

"I...I...was simply as...asking if she was alright." Mike stuttered, trying to think of a way to appease Jake.

Jacob snorted and stepped closer to Mike so that he was towering above him. He glared down at him and was satisfied when he saw him shudder. "I don't think asking her out is you trying to see _if she is_ _alright, _do you. Let me make this clear, Bella is with me. We are a couple and she has no interest in little weedy stalkers like you hitting on her at every opportunity. What does it take for you to get the hint? Do I have to find another way to get the message across?"

Mike stepped back and tripped over his own feet causing him to fall to the ground. Jacob raised one eyebrow at him and continued to glare at him. "Well?"

"Don't worry J...Jake. I get it. I mean...err you don't have to... tell Bella I'll see... I mean...I'll see her around...not alone...with you. Err I gotta go, bye." Mike scrambled to get up and after giving Jake one last glance he ran off with his tail between his legs.

Jacob chuckled to himself and shook his head in amusement. Wait until he told Bella all about this. Turning on his heel he made his way back to the Swan house. Opening the front door he was accosted by Bella, who grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Renee was sitting at the table, a mug of tea in her hands. She gave Jake a big smile.

"Looks like you're in trouble," Renee said as she took a sip of her tea.

Looking bewildered, Jake glanced at Bella. "What's happened honey? Why am I in trouble?"

Bella placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Was it you who suggested that Mrs Hodges come in while you had _your little talk with Mike_?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, so?"

Bella poked her finger in his chest. "Go and look in the living room. Go on. See what you have done by bringing that mad woman in here."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Alright calm down honey, sheesh."

Cackling laughter could be heard coming from the living room as Jacob approached the door. He peered round and his eyes widened at what he saw. Mrs Hodges was sitting on the sofa, practically in Charlie's lap as she had wedged him into a corner. His dad was opposite them, holding a cup of tea in his hand as he watched the old woman laugh and continuously smack Charlie on the leg as she regaled the two men with her past escapades. Billy seemed dazed as Mrs Hodges kept giving him suggestive winks and flashes of her false teeth.

"Oh you two are a riot I must say," Mrs Hodges wiped at her eyes as she laughed uproariously at her own jokes.

"Don't you have to be getting on home? "Charlie suggested as Mrs Hodges leaned against him and gave him a beaming smile.

"Oh don't worry about that Chief Swan, you and your delightful friend here are such good company that I might stay a bit longer. Have you any Sherry? I am feeling mighty thirsty," Mrs Hodges slapped Charlie hard on the knee, making him wince.

"The chief has whisky. How about that?" Billy suggested helpfully, earning himself a sharp glare from Charlie.

"Oooh, that would be perfect. Do you mind Chief Swan? Just a nip will do to keep the cold at bay,"

"Just the one then," Charlie managed to get up out of his seat and away from Mrs Hodges wandering hands.

"I'll help him, "Billy said as he started to follow Charlie out of the room.

"Oh no, you can't leave me alone. Did I tell you how much I love men with long hair and yours Billy is beautiful." Mrs Hodges shuffled over so that she was leaning toward Billy, who rolled his chair back to get away from her.

"Yes Billy you can't leave a lady by herself," Charlie said slyly as he walked away and gave his old friend a smug smile.

Billy gave Charlie a dirty look and turned slightly so that Mrs Hodges couldn't see and mouthed out 'I will get you for this.' Charlie just smirked at him in reply and sauntered out to the kitchen. He found Jake, Renee and Bella sitting at the table. His gaze zeroed in on Jacob and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"This is all you fault Jake."

"Look Charlie I didn't think..."

"Well luckily for you this is going to give me a chance to get back at your dad, so you have done me a favour."

All three of them looked at him curiously. Charlie just grinned and going to the bottom cupboard he pulled out a full bottle of whisky. "Your dad is in for the night of his life."

Jacob exchanged a confused glance with Bella as Renee laughed to herself. She was going to have so much to tell Phil when she got home. She had been expecting her surprise visit to be full of rows and accusations but instead it had been one long comedy show. She sat back to enjoy the fun.

Three hours later Mrs Hodges was laid out on the sofa with her mouth wide open, snoring. Drool was dribbling out of the corner of her mouth as she grunted and then turned on her side to make herself more comfortable. Her false teeth were lying on the coffee table beside a half empty bottle of whisky.

Billy was sitting in the kitchen his eyes fixed on Charlie. "You are a dead man."

Charlie just smirked at him. "Aww Billy. I just love your taste in women. I never thought you would go for the older lady but well you certainly won Mrs Hodges over and you let her braid your hair, how sweet."

Bella and Jake were trying to keep straight faces as they looked at Billy. His hair was plaited with pink and yellow ribbons that Mrs Hodges just happened to have in her cardigan pocket. She had chewed his ear off for three tortuous hours about her past dalliances. She had made her way over to him and blocked his path so he couldn't escape and had started to braid his hair. She had eventually passed out after consuming half the bottle of whisky. In all that time, Charlie had been encouraging her to talk about herself because _Billy loves to hear stories about the past_.

"You wait old man. I will get you back for this," Billy declared. He grimaced as Renee tried to untangle his hair.

"It would be easier if you kept your head still, "Renee sighed.

"I'm trying, "Billy grumbled.

A furious knocking on the door interrupted Billy's moaning.

"I'll get it, "Jake said. He gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead and went out into the hallway and opened the door.

Sam was standing on the doorstep breathing heavily. "Close the door and come over here so we can talk."

"What's happened?" Jake asked as he followed Sam.

Sam ran his hand through his hair and started to pace back and forth, "I'm sorry Jake. I know that Bella has been through enough"

"Sam, what the hell, just tell me?" Jacob demanded.

"The blonde vamp has been in touch. She didn't want to call you directly because she did not want Bella to be upset. She traced my number and contacted me at home so I could pass on the message to you privately."

Jacob could feel his heart start to beat faster in trepidation. "What did she say?"

Sam gave him a sympathetic look, "The blonde and her mate tracked the doctor and the others to Denali. It appears they were going to start again there. They were supposed to be keeping a close watch on the little pixie. It appears since the leech's death she has been getting more and more deranged. "

"She was close to him, Bella said they were very in tune with one another because of his mind reading ability and her talent to see the future." Jacob murmured.

"It appears she used that talent to foresee when she would have her chance to give the other vamps the slip. I am sorry Jake but Blondie says that Alice is hell-bent on revenge. She wants to kill Bella because she ended her brother's life." Sam finally blurted out.

Jacob could feel the white hot flame of anger run up and down his spine as he felt the urge to phase. Sam could see the edges of Jacob's outline blurring as he fought it. However the threat against his mate became too much and Sam caught hold of Jake by the arm, dragging him into some nearby trees just in time, as he suddenly burst into his wolf form.

A/N-The drama is back guys! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

The Bride and the Motorbike

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty Five

It took an age for Sam to calm Jake down enough so that he was thinking rationally. The threat to Bella's life had pushed him over the edge and his thoughts where a mixture of intense anger and the urge to hunt the little leech down to destroy her. The chaotic mix of Jake's emotions made Sam's head hurt as he had to share in his Alpha's pain. He eventually managed to penetrate Jake's rage and persuade him to phase back into his human form so that Sam could have some relief.

Jake paced back and forth, clutching at his hair and pulling at it. "It just doesn't stop Sam. Why can't we just get on with our lives? Ever since those damn leeches came to live in Forks it has been one crisis after another. I thought with Edward dead and the rest of the bloodsuckers gone we would have some peace, now this."

Sam put his hand on Jake's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "You have to focus Jacob. You cannot let yourself be taken over by your anger. You are Alpha now, you must remain calm so that you can plan and think rationally. Otherwise mistakes will happen. You know that we are all with you, Bella will be protected. This is one leech we are facing here, not a whole army like before. If she comes anywhere near the area we will know about it."

Jake looked at Sam and felt his wise words sink in. He was right he needed to step up and deal with the situation, not fly off the handle. The urge to get back to Bella was running through his veins. Sam seemed to understand as he clapped him on the back and nodded.

"I will go and arrange for the others to patrol near the Swan house. " Sam suggested.

"Yes, I want everyone doubled up Sam. No one is to patrol alone. I want two here and two on patrol around La Push." Jake agreed.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. It's best if you stay with Bella, she will need you anyway after she hears about this."

Jake sighed. "Everything was going so well, her mum is here..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Bella's mum is here? This will complicate matters. I know that Charlie is in the know, but she will have no idea what is going on. I think you need to persuade her it is time to go home."

"It's not going to be easy. Bella has been so happy since reconnecting with her mum. I hope that this will not drive a wedge between them again if Bells has to ask her to go." Jake said sadly.

"Everyone's safety comes first. Bella understands that. After this is over maybe you can go up to visit her mum then and smooth things over."

"Maybe...Thanks Sam, I really appreciate what you are doing." Jake was grateful for Sam's advice and swift intervention when he head reacted badly after hearing the news.

"I will send Paul and Jared out to patrol La Push and Leah and Seth over here. We will change shifts every four hours, is that okay with you?"

"That's great." Jacob watched as Sam phased into his large black wolf form and sprinted off into the surrounding forest.

Jacob scanned the immediate area and listened carefully for any unusual signs that might indicate something was amiss. He sniffed the air carefully but could find no trace of leech stink. Satisfied for the moment that everything was fine, he waited for Leah and Seth to appear before he went back inside.

Bella was sitting with Renee in the back yard of the house. She had heated some soup and poured it into two big mugs so that they had something warm to drink. Renee clutched the mug tightly with her fingers. The heat from the soup warmed her hands. She watched as Bella drank hers slowly, savouring the taste.

"Are you happy Bella?" Renee asked. "I can see that you and Jake are close. What are you planning on doing now?"

Bella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well I take it you are planning to go to college. With Jake being younger it's going to mean that you are both separated for long periods. Long distance relationships are hard at the best of times." Renee pointed out.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am staying here." Bella replied firmly.

Renee raised her eyebrows, "Really? What will you do exactly? To get a good job and have a career you need to get qualifications. I know that you graduated with good grades but you are hardly likely to find any good job prospects around here. You have to start thinking about the future."

"I am thinking of the future. I don't care what I do for work. I want to stay near Jake." Bella said stubbornly.

"And how does he plan to support you Bella? He is still young and in school even though he looks twenty five. He will be tied to the reservation because of Billy and his tribal duties. If you are planning a future with him it means you will be stuck there too. Is that what you really want?" Renee pressed.

Bella felt her anger rising at her mother's words. On one level she could understand her point but she did not seem to have any faith that either of them could look after themselves. Bella knew what she wanted and so did Jake. Money and seeing the world meant nothing to her. She was quite happy to be wherever Jake was.

"Look mom, I know that you did not like it here and you wanted to see more of the world, but that's not me. I just want to be where Jake is. He is my world and I will be quite happy living on the res with him and Billy when the time comes. Don't forget I have dad here too."Bella kept her tone even.

Renee looked at her daughters determined expression. She could see that Bella was doing a poor job of hiding her anger. "I didn't mean to upset you Bella. I am just trying to make sure that you know what you are doing this time. After the debacle with the wedding to Ed..."

Bella's jaw tightened at hearing Edward's name. "Please mom can we drop it okay. I don't want to talk about him please."

"But Bella you nearly married the boy. He obviously had money, what made you change your mind? We haven't had a chance to discuss what happened that day. Please talk to me, I just want to understand."

Bella felt her body go cold. Images of Edward the last time she had seen him ran through her mind. All the old feelings of fear and panic came to the fore once again. She had managed to suppress them when Jake was by her side and as long as no one talked about him. She pictured again the moment when he had kidnapped her and hurt Billy, the horror of what had happened in the log cabin, when she had no choice but to defend herself, when he had tried to turn her in his madness. Sheer panic flooded her soul and she began to hyperventilate.

Renee watched Bella in alarm as she clutched at her middle with both arms and seemed to have trouble breathing. She was even more shocked when Jake came bursting through the back door and swept Bella up in his arms. Bella clutched at him like a woman drowning and Jake held her tightly. The bond that they both shared had kicked in. Jake had felt her distress and he had immediately run back to the house to comfort Bella. His presence soothed her and she was able to breathe again.

"What the hell is going on Bella?" Renee demanded.

Charlie emerged from the house and he took in the sight before him. He glared at his ex wife. "What have you said to her now? Can't you just stop causing trouble?"

Renee felt bewildered. "I was only asking about what happened with Edward. She suddenly started to have a full on panic attack. What has been going on?"

Jake was whispering soothing words to Bella and she was feeling a lot safer now that she was back in his arms. Her breathing evened out and she felt Jake's supernatural warmth seep through her body. The cold feeling she had experienced when her mother had first mentioned Edward's name dissipated.

Charlie pulled Renee back into the house by her arm. "Bella is still very fragile when it comes to Cullen. She is not ready to talk about it. You know the facts, so stop probing and let Bella just get on with her life."

Renee's stubbornness kicked in. She put her hands on her hips and stared mutinously at Charlie. "Is there something you are all hiding from me? Why does Bella react like that when his name is mentioned? Did he hurt her Charlie?"

Charlie felt his face turn red. Renee could be very perceptive when she wanted to be. "Just leave it okay. All you need to know is that she is happy with Jake. He is good for her. So stop pressuring her alright."

Renee was just about to issue a retort when a loud wolf's howl echoed through the air. It sounded so close that it made them both jump.

"What was that?" Renee said in alarm.

Jake and Bella came back in to the kitchen at this point. He had his arm round her and Bella was staring up at him with a worried expression on her face. Another howl could be heard, followed by others, one after the other.

Jake looked over at Charlie, who had gone pale. "I need to go out for a while. Please stay with Bella and keep inside."

Charlie nodded and went to stand by his daughter's side. Renee looked at them all in confusion. What was going on? Bella seemed petrified as Jake gave her a quick kiss and ran out of the house.

"What is happening here? Why did Jake ask us all to stay in the house? Where did he go?" Renee fired the questions at Charlie.

"Look Renee just shut up for five minutes. Jake has some business to attend to, now go in the other room and check on Mrs Hodges for me. I need to speak to Bella." Charlie could feel his frustration building. He could see that Bella was trembling with fear. He needed to speak to her in private to find out what Jake had told her.

Renee gave them both one last glance of annoyance before she did as Charlie requested.

"Bella what is going on? What did Jake tell you?" Charlie asked her gently. He reached out and hugged her.

"Rosalie contacted Sam. Its Alice dad, apparently she has been driven over the edge by what happened with Edward. She is out for revenge and wants me dead." Bella managed to whisper before she burst into tears.

A/N-More coming soon! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty Six

Chaos greeted Jacob as he ran into the surrounding forest and phased. Mental images from the other pack members assaulted his mind and it was hard to focus for a moment as he felt all of the wolves intense rage. He concentrated hard and zoned in on Sam, who was always the calmest member of the group. It had only been twenty minutes since he had spoken to Sam, who had headed off to organise the new patrol shifts. Jacob had been waiting impatiently for Leah and Seth to arrive when he had felt Bella's panic. It had caused him to run to comfort her and in doing so he had not been aware of what had been occurring. It was the howls that had alerted him that danger was on the horizon.

To Jacob's horror he saw, through Sam's eyes, a large vampire circling him. Sam was twisting and turning in his efforts to avoid being grabbed round the middle and having his bones crushed. On the edges of his vision another vampire came into view, a smaller one this time, red eyes gleaming. They both appeared to be trying to ambush Sam and drive him back against some rocks, so that he would have no chance of escape.

Jacob raised his head in the air and roared out his anger and to alert the others that he was here. "I am coming Sam," He sent his thoughts to his beta.

More howls sounded in the air as Jacob recognised Quil and Embry's voices. A loud whimper could be heard and Jacob felt his heart beat faster. He could see through Quil's eyes that Embry was hurt, two vampires were pinning him down and Quil was rushing to his aid.

"Don't worry Jake, I've got this bro. Go to Sam." Quil reassured Jake.

"Thanks Quil, take care." Jake increased his pace as he rushed to help Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob could not understand where all the vampires had come from. According to Rosalie it was Alice who was bent on revenge...Jacob suddenly remembered Bella telling him about the vampire royalty as she called them, the Volturi. He recalled they had been at the newborn battle, after all of them had been dealt with. They had come to check on the situation and to see if Bella was still going to be changed. He remembered Bella's fear as she had talked about them. Edward had gone to them initially to be killed when he thought Bella was dead. Could the little pixie have been in touch with them the whole time? Could this be her ultimate revenge, destroying them all?

He could ponder no further as he burst out into the clearing where Sam was surrounded by the two vampires. Sam had managed to clamp his jaws around the neck of the smaller leech but the bigger one was advancing on him. Jacob immediately leapt into the air and landed on the back of the larger vampire, crushing him beneath his paws. The vampire flailed his arms in the air madly, trying to push Jacob off of him but to no avail. Jacob gripped the leech around the neck and pulled his head from his shoulders.

Sam had also managed to tear the smaller vampire apart. Both of them phased back into their human forms as Sam pulled a lighter out of his shorts pocket and set the two vampires on fire. Smoke billowed in the air as the fire burnt brightly sending out a horrible sickening stench.

"What the hell is going on Sam? Where have all these leeches come from?" Jacob asked, breathing heavily.

"I don't know. Quil and Embry were the only ones on patrol and they reported nothing unusual around La Push. It was only when they reached the outskirts of Forks that they detected a faint smell of leech stink. I was on my way back to La Push after speaking to you when I heard them give a warning signal. I never made it there. These two were hiding downwind from me, so I didn't smell them until the last minute before I was ambushed. You came just in time." Sam informed him, speaking fast.

"Embry was hurt, we need to go and help Quil." Jake phased back, followed closely by Sam and they sprinted off side by side toward their pack mates.

Inside the Swan house Bella, Charlie and Billy were sitting at the kitchen table. Renee had been banished to the living room to keep an eye on Mrs Hodges, who had been talking in her sleep about Clark Gable and Chief Swan's moustache. Charlie had to be very forceful with his ex-wife as she was becoming increasingly angry, accusing them of hiding things from her. It was blatantly obvious to her that Bella was upset about something but they all denied that there was a problem. In the end she had resentfully retreated to the other room.

Bella was holding on to both Billy and Charlie's hands as they all anxiously waited for Jacob to return. She could not hold back the tears as she kept hearing howls reverberating through the air.

"I'm scared." Bella confessed.

"It's all going to be okay Bella. Jake and the pack are strong. They will be able to deal with one small leech." Billy replied, exchanging a look with Charlie.

"But what if it's not just Alice? She has an ability to see the future. What if she knew that this was a possibility and has managed to get some help." Bella felt panic shoot through her. It was almost like she could feel Jake's emotions being reflected back to her and her anxiety increased.

"Who would she get help from Bella? She would have no time to turn anyone..."Billy stopped short when he saw Bella's eyes widen as a horrible thought occurred to her.

"The Volturi, Alice could have contacted them. They had delegates at the wedding to make sure that...oh my god. How could I have been so stupid? I have been so caught up in my own little dramas that I completely forgot that they had representatives in the area to check that I went ahead and married Edward. I was supposed to be changed after my honeymoon...Oh god I have placed everyone in danger...Oh I need to warn Jake...I..." Bella pulled her hands away from her father and Billy as she stood up. She began to run for the door but Charlie caught her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks.

She gazed up at her dad and was surprised that he had an angry look on his face as he glared at her. "What do you mean that you were going to be changed after your honeymoon? You actually intended to become one of them?"

Bella's face turned even paler as she realised that her father did not know that part of the story. They had sketched over some areas when they had to inadvertently tell him the truth after he had found out about Jake's alter ego. This was one bit of information she had kept to herself when she had revealed to him the full extent of her relationship with Edward.

"Dad I'm sorry I..." Bella stammered as she could think of nothing to alleviate the stark truth. She had at one point been set on becoming one of them. There were no words that could make it sound other than it was.

A look of intense disappointment shone from Charlie's eyes as he let go of her arm and headed back to the kitchen. Bella felt more tears run down her cheeks as she watched him turn his back on her. Her emotions were in turmoil as she felt weighed down by the fact that all of the past traumatic events had been created by her poor decisions and life choices. If she had never become involved with the Cullen's in the first place then none of this would be happening now. Once again it was her fault that everyone she loved was being placed in danger.

Renee heard her daughter crying, so she hurried out of the living room and embraced Bella. "What is going on Bella? What's the matter?"

"I've let everyone down. It's all my fault." Bella pulled away from her mother and stepped back.

Renee looked at her in confusion. "What is your fault? Talk to me Bella please."

Bella shook her head no and without thinking of the consequences she ran to the front door, yanked it open and made her way outside. Renee followed after her.

"Bella wait...Bella," Renee called after her as she watched her daughter run aimlessly toward the tree line.

Charlie was talking things through with Billy when they both heard the front door being opened. They exchanged puzzled glances and Charlie immediately got up from his seat and went to investigate. His heart beat faster with trepidation as he realised Bella had left the safety of the house and gone outside. He called out to Billy that she had left and he was going to get her to come back inside.

"Be careful chief," Billy yelled out to him, cursing the fact he could not help.

Jake and Sam had made their way over to Quil and Embry. The glow through the trees and the sickly sweet scent of leech stink indicated to them that the other two had despatched the vampires and burnt them. The immediate crisis was over for the moment. Jake could hear the other pack members in his mind. Paul and Jared were patrolling the borders of La Push, making sure there were no leeches near the tribal lands. Jacob told them to stay there and continue to keep watch.

Leah and Seth were heading in their direction. They were following a vampire trail and Leah was certain that one of the scents belonged to the little pixie leech. She seemed to have two other companions with her, but neither of their smells was recognisable.

"They seemed to have wanted to split us all up and cause a diversion," Leah thought as she kept her nose to the ground. "With us all occupied fighting, she and her companions have slipped through the net."

"I think I have an idea who these leeches are. Do you ever recall me mentioning the Volturi to you all after the newborn battle?" Jake broadcast his thoughts to the whole pack.

Jacob replayed his past conversation with Bella about the Volturi. Whines and growls emanated from the wolves as they felt their collective instinct to destroy the vampire's course through their veins.

"I need to get back to Bella and talk to..." Jake never finished his thought as he fell to the ground and sank into unconsciousness.

Like he had once before, Jacob was experiencing a vision. His mind went black and he felt like he was having an out of body experience. A bright piercing light made his head hurt, his mind eventually cleared and he could see Bella. She was standing in a grove of trees. Renee was close beside her, eyes wide with fear. Circling them were three vampires, a small blonde, child like one with fierce red eyes, accompanied by a male vampire who looked very much like her. In the middle of the trio stood Alice Cullen, her golden eyes were locked on Bella and a smug smile played about her lips.

On the ground in front of them all lay Charlie Swan. He was writhing in agony as the small blonde haired vampire stared down at him with her glowing red eyes. Jacob could see that Bella was pleading with Alice, but he could not hear her words. Pain suddenly shot through his head as the vision dissipated and he came back into consciousness.

A/N-OMG, I hope this all makes sense. I really tried my best. Please let me know what you think, thanks.

*Runs and Hides*


	27. Chapter 27

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty Seven

Bella stood trembling in front of her one time best friend and now nemesis, Alice Cullen. Charlie was lying in agony on the forest floor. Jane, the little blonde haired vampire, who was one of the Volturi's most efficient killers, stood with an evil smile playing about her lips. Her special ability was to inflict intense pain on her victim, merely by looking at them and focusing her attention on their mind. Bella had seen the results of her efforts before when she had been in Italy, after Jane had used her powers on Edward.

Bella felt a hand clutch onto her arm as her mother Renee whimpered in fear. "Bella what is happening? I don't understand. What are they doing to Charlie?"

"Mom please, not now. I..." Bella tried to prise her mother's hand off of her arm, she needed to check on her dad. He was slumped on the ground and she could see that Jane was preparing another assault on his mind.

Alice suddenly laughed loudly. It echoed through the forest making the birds roosting in the trees fly wildly in the air. "How does it feel Bella to see someone you love suffer? To witness the pain inflicted on someone whom you profess to love?"

Bella finally managed to release Renee's death grip on her arm and moved forward toward Alice, making a supplicating gesture with her hands, "Please Alice, don't hurt my dad. He is innocent in all this. It's me you want, do your worst to me. Just let my parents go."

Jane turned a disdainful look in Bella's direction and then glared at Alice. "I am becoming bored now Alice. You promised you would come quietly and join us in Volterra if I assisted you in capturing and ending these pathetic human's lives."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and gave another tinkling laugh. "Be my guest Jane, end his life and that annoying woman. Her whimpering is giving me a headache. However leave Bella to me, I have all sorts of plans to make her pay before I am finished. She made my brother suffer and tore my family apart. My own mate, Jasper abandoned me because of her."

Bella's eyes widened at this bit of news. Jasper had left Alice? She suddenly saw Jane staring down at her father again and without thought she threw her body over his in order to protect him from Jane's latest attack. She knew that Jane's power had no effect on her and it was the only way for her to shield him.

"Bella, "Renee reached out and crawled after her daughter, so that they all ended up in a huddle around a comatose Charlie.

Jane exchanged a withering look with her brother. They were both getting irritated and rather bored with the entire situation. They had expected Felix and their other associates to be back by now after despatching the wolves. Alice had given them cast iron guarantees that she had seen the outcome of the Volturi guards surprise attack on the dogs. She had assured them they would win easily. Little did they know that Alice could not actually see the wolves in her visions and had blatantly lied to them in order to gain their support.

Bella draped her body over her dad's and she felt her mom holding on tightly to her hand. She knew that the end was coming and could think of nothing to say or do that would help her. Closing her eyes she started to recite a mantra in her head, 'I love you Jake, I love you Jake.' She pictured his loving, caring face and was almost sure she could feel his warm, soothing touch running through her body. She could hear movement and her eyes whipped open of their own volition. Her mom's terrified screams spilt the air as Jane and Alec advanced upon them.

"Close your eyes mom, don't look," Bella said softly.

Renee stared into her daughter's sad brown eyes and just nodded. They both closed their eyes at the same time, waiting for the end.

Jacob felt himself coming back to reality. He could hear all the other members of the pack talking loudly in his head. He barked out an Alpha order for them all to be quiet, instant silence greeted his request. He finally managed to stagger onto his legs and he shook his coat to get the sweat out of it. He gazed around and found Sam's anxious wolf eyes looking into his. Realising that Sam could not say anything because of his order, Jake released them all from his command.

"Are you alright Jake? Did you have another vision? You collapsed all of a sudden and I couldn't rouse you?" Sam sent a barrage of questions at him through the pack mind.

Jacob did not answer directly, he sent the vision through his thoughts and he heard the collective growls and whimpers as they saw Bella, Renee and poor Charlie surrounded by the vampires. With Jacob in the lead they headed off toward Bella. The bond that Jake shared with her pulled him in the direction he needed to go. It wasn't long before they began to smell the sickeningly sweet stench of vampires.

"The little pixie leech is all mine," Jake sent his thoughts to the entire pack as he envisioned tearing Alice's head from her shoulders.

The other members of the pack growled and barked out their acquiescence. They were quite willing to let their Alpha have his revenge on the Cullen leech who had dared to put his mate in danger. There were enough of them to take out the other little bloodsuckers that accompanied her.

Bella and Renee had their eyes closed as they head the gathered vampires beginning to discuss something. It appeared that there was discord among the ranks as Jane was berating Alice for taking too long. She wanted to return home to Italy as soon as possible and was demanding that Alice just end their lives right now. Alec, her brother was wondering what was taking Felix and the other's so long to return. Jane was just about to respond when she whipped round as a strong scent floated in her direction. She then heard the sound of many feet pounding on the ground and heading their way. The smell was unmistakable. The wolves had somehow overpowered her colleagues and were making their way toward them, obviously hell bent on ripping them apart too.

Jane's red eyes glowed fiercely as she turned her wrath onto Alice. "You lied to us didn't you? You will pay for this Alice..."

Jane never got to finish her sentence because out of the shadows, his scent masked by the wolves strong smell which was overpowering everything, Jasper Cullen emerged. Without a word he slipped behind Jane and gripped the side of her head and pulled. Alec turned wildly and tried to prise Jasper's hands off of his sister's head as she screamed loudly for help. But Jasper had centuries of experience in fighting and combat. He kicked out at Alec and watched in satisfaction as the force of his kick made the smaller vampire fly through the air and hit a nearby tree. The tree broke apart with a loud crack.

With one more quick tug, Jasper yanked Jane's head from her body as she clawed wildly at his arms. Her torso fell to ground, still thrashing madly. It did not take long for Jasper to pull the rest of her apart and pile up the severed limbs. As he was busy doing this, Alice's eyes were trained on him. Her whole being shook with the fact that he had returned to her. Despite everything she had done, Jasper had come to her rescue.

Bella and Renee had heard the renewed commotion and had finally opened their eyes. They couldn't tear their gazes away from the scene in front of them, Bella especially. She made sure her mom remained quiet as she waited to see what Jasper would do next.

"Jas...You're here," Alice said softly. Her arms opened wide as if to embrace him.

Jasper stood tall and with a flick of his wrist he sent a lighted match onto the pile of limbs that used to belong to Jane. Alec roared out his anger and he made as if to attack, but before his feet left the ground the wolves burst through the trees and Embry, Seth and Leah all set upon him tearing him apart. It was at this point that Renee fainted. Her comprehension and fear had overwhelmed her, knocking her senseless.

Jacob's large russet shape leapt into the air and he landed on top of Alice. He clamped his huge jaws round her neck and pulled.

"Jasper," Alice cried loudly, "Help me Jas...Help me..."

The remaining wolves had surrounded Jasper and he stood silently, a sad expression on his face as he watched his mate being torn apart by Jacob's wolf. It was over in minutes as Alec and Alice's body parts were thrown onto the fire.

Bella sobbed as she watched the scene unfold before her. She could sense Jasper's despair as the woman he had loved had turned into someone he didn't recognize. There was no life in his eyes and he stood limply, obviously expecting the gathered wolves to finish him too so that he could join Alice in eternal damnation.

As the fire burned brightly and sparks flew in the air, Jake's wolf shimmered and he phased back into his human form. Pulling on his sweat pants that were attached to his leg, Jake sprinted over to Bella and picked her up into his arms. She clung to him tightly, her legs wrapped round his waist and her arms snaked round his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder, she let the tears fall.

Jacob closed his eyes in relief as he felt her soft body melt against his. His arms hugged her close as she let out all her fear and anxiety. "I'm here now honey. Your safe now, I'm here."

"I love you Jake..."

"I love you too honey. It's all going to be okay now."

Sam and Quil phased back too, while the others kept guard over Jasper who had now collapsed on the ground, his arms hugging his knees as he stared mournfully over at the fire which contained all that was left of his mate. Sam checked Charlie over while Quil did the same with Renee.

"They're both fine, just unconscious. I will carry Charlie back to the house and Quil will take Bella's mom," Sam informed Jacob.

"Thanks Sam, Quil. I will follow you back shortly." Jacob replied as he watched them go about their task.

Bella raised her head and twisted so that she could see what was happening. The relief that flooded through her with the knowledge that her parents were fine stopped her tears. Jacob's calming influence was also helping the situation. She too thanked Sam and Quil as they carried Charlie and Renee back to the Swan house.

Bella's gaze travelled toward Jasper again. The wolves had relaxed their stance, even they could see how broken the leech was at the loss of his mate. They could empathise with that at least.

"He helped us Jake, "Bella whispered in his ear. "Even though he knew it would be the end for Alice he helped us."

Jacob caressed her back gently. He too looked over at Jasper. He had always viewed all leeches as his sworn enemies, but three of the Cullen's had stood out. The blonde vampire Rosalie and her mate Emmet and now this one, Jasper. He pondered what to do with him now. The devastated expression he was wearing had all the hallmarks of what Jake himself could have been like, if Alice had succeeded in her mad plans to end Bella's life. Jacob knew that if Bella had died, he would not have been able to live without her. He could plainly see that Jasper would not be around for long.

Peace settled over them all as they watched the fire burn itself out and waited for Jasper to speak.

A/N-I am utterly exhausted after writing this. I just needed to get it done and this was the best I could do. Please let me know what you think, thanks. Getting your feedback keeps me motivated.

Nikki :)


	28. Chapter 28

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty Eight

When the last flaming embers of the fire had burnt themselves out Jasper finally rose to his feet. He turned swiftly and gazed around the gathered group. His eyes eventually rested on Jacob, who was clutching tightly onto Bella. The wolves that were still phased shifted restlessly as they waited for their Alpha to make some sort of move. It was Jasper, however, who spoke first.

"You have to let me go free. If you do not want the wrath of the Volturi raining down on your heads then you must allow me to hand myself in to them." He stated tonelessly.

Bella gasped as she took in the enormity of what he was saying. Jacob held her even tighter but she pushed against him so that she could turn and face Jasper. "You are going to sacrifice yourself to the Volturi? Jasper there has to be another way..."

He shook his head and glanced at Jacob. "Take care of her Jacob Black. Don't let the deaths of others be in vain. You know that this is the only way to keep you and your tribe safe. If the Volturi were to ever find out about the wolves existence they would return with even greater numbers and destroy you all. Aro, especially, does not tolerate werewolves. "

Jacob stood tall and nodded his acquiescence. He knew that everything Jasper said was true, "Thank you for what you have done here today. You helped save Bella's life. I will be forever grateful and the sacrifice you are making..."

Jasper snorted through his nose and stopped Jacob's speech by raising his hand. "Sacrifice...I have already lived too long. I have had to watch Alice lose her grip on reality. I have been trying to fight my own thirst for human blood...you know this all too well, don't you Bella?"

Bella felt her cheeks redden at his reminder of her disastrous eighteenth birthday party, which had set off a chain of events that had finally led to this day. Jacob looked at Bella curiously. "What is he talking about Bells?"

"She never told you? How like her to keep quiet about that?" Jasper said softly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Always the martyr Bella!"

Jacob ignored Jasper and spun Bella round so that she was facing him. "Bells?"

Bella dropped her head and shifted about nervously. "It wasn't Jaspers fault. As he said Jake he finds it hard to control his thirst for human blood and mine especially is..."

"I attacked her on her birthday...at a party Alice had thrown for her. That is why Carlisle forced Edward to leave and..."Jasper interrupted her.

"Carlisle forced Edward to leave? I thought it was his choice to go. He said he was doing it for my own good." Bella stared at Jasper disbelievingly.

Jacob was not interested in any of this, his eyes narrowed and he glared fiercely at Jasper. "You attacked her, you son of a bitch."

Bella placed her hand on Jacob's arm as a deep growl emanated from his chest. The gathered wolves moved in closer and circled Jasper menacingly. He did not move but continued to stare Jacob down. "This is all irrelevant now. Yes I did attack Bella. I am afraid my bloodlust got the better of me. I am tortured every minute of every day by my raging thirst and I am sick of it. There is a lot you don't know Bella, Edward was not Carlisle's only experiment. He was using me to see how long it would take me to become immune to human blood, like him. I was a test subject for him. "

"Alice was assigned to keep me under control when I was out in public with the others. She was meant to foresee when I would lose control and attack..."

Bella's lip started to tremble, "If that is the case, why did she not foresee what would happen at my birthday party? She said nothing about..."

"Exactly Bella, don't you get it. She did see that I would attack you and one of the possible outcomes would be that I would bite you and you would have been turned. It would have put a stop to Edward's procrastinating about keeping you human. Carlisle found out and informed Edward of her plans, so that is why he managed to stop me in my tracks. Carlisle knew that if you became a vampire you would no longer be Edward's '_singer._' His fascination with you would have worn off. "

"Do you recall Jacob, what Carlisle said to you about the fact that '_Edward was always better when he_ _was with Bella_'?"

Jacob frowned as he remembered the head vamp uttering those very words. "Yes."

"Bella's humanity was the only thing keeping Edward under control and sane. Listening to other's in your head for a century is enough to drive anyone mad. Bella's thoughts were hidden from Edward and it brought him peace when he was alone with her. Carlisle was using Edward's relationship with Bella to keep his adopted son under control. Now do you understand who has been the one manipulating everything and everybody?" Jasper came to the end of his explanation.

Bella felt her heart speed up and Jacob pulled her back into his arms. He could sense how hard it was for her to hear that her entire relationship with the leech had been a complete sham.

"So you're saying that Carlisle has basically been using us all, even Alice? When did you find all this out? What about Rosalie and Emmet? How do they fit into all this?" Bella demanded as she wiped angrily at the tears which were beginning to run down her cheeks.

Jasper gave a fake sigh and began to pace. "Only very recently, it was Rosalie who overheard Carlisle discussing it with Esme. When Rosalie was first turned, she was the one who was meant to be his first test subject. But she has amazing willpower and has never even tasted human blood. For all her faults she is a strong individual. Emmet was turned to keep Rosalie quiet after she found him and decided that she wanted him for a mate. Luckily he fell for her naturally and has followed her lead ever since. Emmet only slipped up once or twice. "

"So when Alice met me, Carlisle was thrilled. He knew that I had been around for a long time and my big weakness was my thirst. I have willpower but not in that area. I tried to change for Alice's sake but I struggled constantly, I still do. So there you have it. Rosalie and Emmet are with Carlisle and Esme, keeping an eye on them. They knew that I was going to be monitoring Alice closely and they know what I intended to do once it all kicked off. "

"I have to leave at once for Italy. As I informed you earlier, if the Volturi find out you were involved in their guards deaths they will not hesitate to destroy you all. However, if I hand myself in and say that it was me who killed them because of Alice, then they will just hold me to account." Jasper stopped pacing and once again locked eyes with Jacob.

There was complete quiet in the air as the two of them continued to glare at one another. Jacob broke eye contact briefly to nod his assent that they let Jasper leave.

"Thank you...keep well all of you. Good bye Bella and I am sorry...for everything." Jasper's golden gaze caught Bella's for an instant and then as soon as the wolves parted, he ran off into the night.

Jacob caught hold of Bella and hoisted her up into his arms. She nestled against him and just let her tears fall. For the moment there was nothing else to say. Signalling to the rest of the pack that they could disband Jacob carried Bella back to the Swan house.

Charlie felt water dripping onto his face. He brushed at the wetness irritably. "For goodness sake..."

"Hold still you old fool I'm trying to wipe your forehead," Billy's annoyed voice made Charlie open one eye.

"What the hell are you doing Billy? Are you trying to drown me?" Charlie demanded as he attempted to sit up. As soon as he tried to rise his head felt woozy. He groaned in pain, it felt like he had a hangover.

"Will you hush old man? That mad old lady is still snoring away over there, you have been muttering in your sleep about Vampires and Sue for the last half an hour. How would I explain that away?" Billy replied in exasperation.

Charlie's cheeks flushed red as Billy mentioned Sue."You're winding me up. I never mentioned her name...Did I?"

Billy just rolled his eyes and continued to pat Charlie's sweaty forehead with the damp cloth. He watched as comprehension dawned on his old friend's face.

"Billy is Bella...Renee...there were vampires. That mad sister of Edward's...I tried to...where is my daughter Billy? What happened...is everyone safe...tell me..." Charlie babbled in his haste to hear the truth.

"Everyone is fine chief. Jake and the pack arrived just in time. The leeches have been taken care of. Renee is in your room upstairs. Jake and Bella arrived back home ten minutes ago. Bella checked on you and then went to see to Renee. I promised her I would keep vigil over you until you decided to wake up, which took longer than necessary I might add. My arm is aching holding this blasted cloth on your head. That's why I made it extra wet and flicked it over your face." Billy replied, a small smirk playing about his lips at his last comment.

"I was blasted with some kind of vampire magic which was vey painful and you have the cheek to say that I have taken a long time to wake up..." Charlie blustered. "If it had happened to you it would have been a lot longer than an hour or so. My constitution is way stronger than yours."

Billy couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face. When Sam had arrived at the house, carrying a comatose Charlie, he had been so frightened for his old friend. The loss of Harry had been bad enough but to lose Charlie too would have hit Billy harder. The fact that they were already back to their usual banter eased Billy's mind and he continued to bait Charlie just to get his mind off of the trauma he had just experienced.

Upstairs in Charlie's room, Renee was lying on the bed eyes wide and staring at her daughter. Jacob was with Sam and Quil informing them about what happened after they left. So Bella and her mother were alone. Bella reached out and took her mom's limp hand in her own.

"Are you okay?" She finally ventured to ask.

Renee took a deep breath before answering."I always knew there was something odd about that Cullen boy. I sensed it when you came to visit that one time...but I never imagined..."

"I don't know what to say mom. Please tell me what to do?" Bella felt the ever ready tears start to fall down her sore cheeks.

Renee tugged on her hand and pulled her daughter down so that she could embrace her properly. "Baby girl you don't need to do anything. I am just happy that everyone survived and that you are okay."

Bella let her body relax into her mother's arms and closed her eyes in blessed relief. Renee, although flighty in nature and occasionally selfish in her actions, could sometimes take her by surprise. She allowed herself to be comforted by her mom and cried her anguish out on her shoulder.

Jacob felt Bella's sadness surge through him. Sam and Quil had left to patrol the neighbouring area just to make doubly sure there were no stragglers left from the Volturi leeches. He ran gracefully up the stairs and gently opened the door to Charlie's room to check on Bella and her mother. He observed Renee comforting Bella and she winked at him over Bella's head as she caught him peeking into the room. He gave her a weak grin and nodded at her as he shut the door again. It gladdened his heart to know that Renee was finally being the mother that his Bells so desperately needed.

Making his way back down the stairs, Jake bumped into his own dad, who was balancing a couple of beers precariously on his lap as he rolled his chair back toward the living room. He rolled his eyes at Billy, it was always the way he and Charlie sorted out their worries, they would crack open a beer and put the world to rights.

"How is Bella and Renee son?" Billy asked him as Jacob took the beers from his dad before they fell to the floor.

"Okay I think. I just checked on them. Renee was comforting Bells, it was really heartening to see." Jacob replied with a small smile.

Billy's eyebrows rose up in the air. "Wow, today has been full of surprises. How are you though Jake? Are you alright?"

"As long as Bells is good, so am I."

Billy reached out and caught hold of his son's hand. "I know that I don't show it Jake but I was scared...I'm so happy that you are all okay. I'm proud of you son."

Jacob kneeled down in front of his dad and gave him a one armed hug. "Thanks dad...I love you too."

"Now don't take the piss son..." Billy laughed and punched Jake on the shoulder.

"Hey Billy...where is that beer you promised me?" Charlie's voice drifted out into the hallway. "Seeing as I feel like I have a hangover I might as well try for a real one."

Billy rolled his eyes and wiped at a stray tear. Jacob pretended not to notice. "You better go dad before he tries to walk out here and falls on his ass."

"Yeah he probably would. " Billy chuckled and proceeded toward the living room, followed closely by Jake.

A/N-Next chapter will feature some much needed Jake and Bella lovin'. Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Part Twenty Nine

Two weeks passed and Jake and Bella hardly had a spare moment together. Now that he had assumed the mantle of Alpha, Jake's time was taken up with council meetings, an initiation ceremony and instruction on the tribe's extensive history. Billy had been the one who was supposed to teach him about the tribe's past but they had ended up both sneaking off to do other things during the lessons. Billy would escape to Charlie's house and Jake would be off to see Bella. When Old Quil found out he was incensed. He reprimanded Billy and insisted that he teach Jake himself. So Jake found his time taken up even more with tribal duties. Old Quil was not the most interesting of teachers and he found himself dropping off during some of the tutoring sessions. This would cause Old Quil to rap his knuckles with a ruler to wake him up. Jake was glad he was a fast healer.

Bella had been spending most of the last fortnight with her mother, Renee. They had caught up on all that had happened while Bella had been living in Forks and Renee had been travelling around the country with Phil. It appeared that her mother's second marriage was not the happy one that she had purported it to be. Phil was a lot younger and the age gap was beginning to show. He was now mixing with a lot of younger fans as his reputation increased and Renee was feeling increasingly isolated.

One day as both Bella and Renee were sitting in the kitchen, her mother made an announcement that made Bella's eyes shoot open with surprise.

"I am going to leave him Bella..." Renee blurted out of nowhere. She took her mug of coffee and drained it quickly.

Bella's mouth fell open and she stared at her mom in shock. "Really? I know that you said that you were having problems mom, but are you sure? Shouldn't you try and work things out first?"

Renee shook her head no. "I have been trying sweetie but I have to face facts. I was flattered when Phil showed an interest in me. He was a young man on the verge of a fantastic career and I was caught up in all the euphoria of it. Lately though we have been doing nothing but arguing. He is surrounded by young, beautiful women on a daily basis. I found out he has been cheating on me with a younger woman, more his age."

This caused Bella's eyes to widen even further."Oh mom. I had no idea. I am so sorry."

"It was inevitable. I have been living in a dream world these past few years Bella. I have neglected you and..."

"No you haven't mom I..." Bella interjected.

"I have Bella. I have been selfish, there is no denying it. I am the one who should be apologising to you. But no more...I have decided to move back here..."

"Back here? To Forks? But you always hated it here mom. Why would you do that?" Bella blurted, surprise clear in her voice.

Renee winked at her daughter. "I want to be close when my grandchild is born. I will be here for you Bella, I promise. Anyway I never hated Forks per se, it was just there was a lot going on at the time and I blamed the place instead of myself."

Bella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her mom. "Well you are going to have a long wait for the grandchild. Jake and I..."

Renee frowned."Long wait? I hardly think so Bella. You need to start preparing now, you only have a few months so..."

"Mom what are you talking about? I do not plan to have a baby for quite a while yet." Bella said in confusion.

This time it was Renee's eyes that widened. She reached out and caught hold of her daughter's hand. "Bella have you not done a test?"

"Huh?"

"Oh sweetie...maybe all the trauma has clouded your judgement. I can understand that. Bella I think you are pregnant already. Have you not noticed the signs?" Renee squeezed her daughter's hand.

Bella's face turned white and then red. Her inside's started to churn as soon as her mother spoke of 'noticing the signs.' She raced for the sink and for the second time that week she was sick.

XXXXXX

Charlie and Billy were watching the latest Mariner's game. As usual they were losing and they were both glum, as they saw the money they had put on as a bet that they would win, running down the drain. A loud slam from the front door indicated that Jake had returned home. Billy turned briefly and looked at his son.

"What's bitten you on the ass?" He asked as Jake made his way to the kitchen and shoved a muffin in his mouth.

"Bloody Old Quil. He is a slave driver. He was droning on about responsibility blah, blah, blah. I fell asleep briefly and he hit my knuckles with that damn ruler again. So I snapped it in half and walked out. Showed the old fool who is in charge." Jake said succinctly as he bit into another muffin.

Billy rolled his eyes."Great now I will have him moaning down my ear hole. Why can't you pay attention for five minutes? Don't you think I have suffered enough over the last few months? I am ashamed of you son..."

"You? I am the one who got knocked out by a vampire!" Charlie interrupted. "The most you have faced is old Mrs Hodges and her constant need to braid your hair."

"Here we go again..." Jake muttered to himself. He crept out of the kitchen and the house. His dad and Charlie did not notice as they went into another one of their petty rows.

Jake had been missing Bella badly. He really needed to see her. He knew that she had been spending a lot of her time with her mother and he respected that, but he really just wanted some alone time with her. He jogged over to the Rabbit, opened the door and started the car. He took off in the direction of Forks.

XXXXXX

Renee brushed her daughter's hair away from her forehead. Bella had been sick twice more as she talked through her feelings with her mom. She had no idea that there was a possibility that she was pregnant. Her monthly cycle was erratic at the best of times but it had been even worse lately with all the trauma she had been through. Her head felt hot and she could not stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

"I can't believe it mom. I was so careful...I was. We both were...Jake is so young...I have put him through enough already...Oh my god..." Bella babbled on and on.

Renee smiled to herself."Look baby girl. The one thing I have learnt from seeing your Jacob is how much he loves you. I hardly think this will faze him. Speak to him Bella I am sure it will be fine. I am going to be with you every step of the way, so will your father and Billy."

"Eek...Dad, he will be so disappointed. I have let everyone down. I am such a..." Bella continued on with herself flagellation. Renee rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Bella please this is hardly the end of the world. This is a new life you are creating, a new life that you and Jake have made together. From what I have seen of your boy he will not be fazed at all. Pull yourself together..."

Bella looked up at her mother and gave her a tentative smile. "You really think so?"

Renee returned her smile and laughed softly. "I know so."

XXXXXX

Jake sprinted up the steps to the Swan house and without knocking he ran into the house. "Bells...are you here? Bella?"

"I'm here Jake. " Bella's voice drifted from the kitchen.

Jake grinned to himself when he heard her voice. He strode into the kitchen and was happy when he saw she was sitting alone. "Honey...is your mom here?"

Bella gazed at him and shook her head no. Jake rubbed his hands together in anticipation. They had the house to themselves and he was determined that they were going to make use of their rare alone time. He literally picked Bella up from her chair, causing her to giggle and he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart he could see the intense emotion radiating from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Make love to me Jake?" Bella whispered as she ran her hands through his thick, silky hair.

"I thought you would never ask." Jake replied as he held her close and walked up the stairs to her room.

XXXXXX

They lay side by side on Bella's small bed, their bodies pressed close together. Jake was kissing Bella gently, their lips moving perfectly in synch. Their bodies were so finely tuned to each other's movements and touches that they knew instinctively what each other wanted. It hadn't taken long for both of them to divest each other of their clothing. Now there were no barriers between them, skin touched skin.

Jake ran his hands up and down Bella's bare back. He rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. Bella sat astride him, one leg on either side. She could feel his hard on and a wicked smile crossed her face as she grabbed it and slid onto him in him in one quick movement. Jake gasped at the contact and returned her smile with one of his own. Their bodies moved together fluidly as Jake thrust up into her gently, his warm hands gripping her waist to keep her steady.

Leaning down, Bella caught Jake's lips with hers and she kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting and making them both moan with pleasure. Bella's hair covered them both like a cocoon and one of Jake's hands travelled from her waist to fondle her breasts. Bella pressed her body closer and urged Jake to go faster. The tension in her body was like a coiled spring and she was desperate to find release.

Their kisses became more passionate and demanding as the movements of their entwined bodies made the bed protest. One more moment passed and Bella felt herself going over the edge, she cried out Jake's name as she clamped around him and he followed soon after. They collapsed against each other, both breathing heavily.

The sun shone weakly through Bella's window as they both lay quietly on her bed. Bella was still draped across Jake's body, her head buried in his neck. He was running his hand through her hair, over and over. They both felt sated and completely relaxed. Another few moments passed, neither of them speaking.

Eventually Bella gave a heavy sigh and propped herself up on her elbows to stare into Jake dark eyes. "Jake...I love you and you love me, right?"

Jacob gazed at her curiously. "Are you alright honey? You know I love you."

Bella bit her lip in trepidation. Jake could sense her fear and he cupped her face in his hands. "Bella talk to me? What's the matter?"

"I didn't know Jake, what with all that has been going on. It was my mom, she guessed and then she went out to buy a test to make doubly sure. I'm sorry I never meant this to happen we were being careful but maybe the condoms weren't strong enough I don't know..." Bella began to babble in her desperation to just get the words out.

Jake's eyes widened as it finally sank in what she was trying to tell him. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Bella swallowed nervously as she nodded her head in confirmation. To her surprise Jake flipped them over so that he was hovering above her. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her fiercely. Bella squealed with shock.

"I'm going to be a dad."

"Yes..." Bella replied, still panting after the intense kiss.

"That's the best news ever..." Jake continued, his trademark grin crossing his face.

"You're not mad?" Bella questioned him anxiously.

"No...Please tell me you weren't worried." Jake asked.

"A bit maybe," Bella confirmed, avoiding his eye.

"Silly girl, I love you..." Jake leant down and gave her another gentle kiss.

Bella smiled. "I know. Mom said the same thing."

Jacob chuckled at her words. Suddenly he frowned as a horrible thought occurred to him. "Shit..."

Bella started to panic. "Jake, what is it? I thought you were okay with this."

Jake sighed. "I am honey...but your dad is going to kill me..."

A/N-Dun, dun , dun...Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Thirty**

Charlie laid his guns out carefully on the table. He picked up the hunting rifle, cocked it open and started to clean and polish the barrel of the gun. He had carefully removed the ammunition and placed it in the gun cabinet. Renee and Bella had been out of the house for most of the morning going shopping. Charlie was surprised when his daughter had informed him that she was _hitting the shops_ with her mother. When he had mentioned the fact she hated shopping, both women had snapped at him to mind his own business. He had held his hands up in appeasement. Women, he just did not understand them.

As he continued in his endeavours Charlie pondered about what might be bothering his daughter. He had returned from Billy's the day before to find Jake and Bella sitting at the kitchen table with Renee. As soon as he had entered the room all conversation had stopped. In fact, thinking back on it, they all looked incredibly guilty about something and Jake had bolted out the front door very fast when Charlie had begun to question them about what was wrong. He peered down the barrel of the hunting rifle to check for any blockages when an alarming thought entered his head. No...surely not.

Charlie Swan's face went from white to a dark red colour. His eyes narrowed and he gripped the rifle hard in both hands. He needed to pay Billy a visit and have a quiet word with him about Jake and Bella. Snapping the gun shut, Charlie placed it under his arm and marched out to the police cruiser.

XXXXXX

Billy rubbed his hands together and surveyed the feast before him. Bella had outdone herself yet again. He glanced over at Jake who was sitting beside Bella. They were holding onto each other's hands tightly, like they would be yanked apart at any moment. His eyes travelled over to Renee, who was fidgeting nervously with the table cloth. She gave him a weak smile as she met his gaze.

"Why are you not eating Jacob?" Billy barked at his son, making them all jump. "You are always stuffing your face, especially when Bella is cooking. Why are you holding onto Bella like she is going to disappear?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "For goodness sake dad, chill. We just thought it would be nice to treat you to a nice meal..."

Billy picked up his knife and fork and started to shovel the food in. The others followed suit but he could clearly see that they were all nervous about something. He stared round at them all. Bella was picking at her food, Renee was trying to look innocent, which raised his suspicions even further. As for Jacob he was chewing slowly on his food and gazing anxiously at Bella the whole time. Billy banged his knife and fork back down on the table making them all jump again.

"Dad, why did you do that? Be careful you frightened the life out of Bells..." Jacob started to reprimand his dad.

Billy glared over at his son. "This meal is to soften me up isn't it Jake?"

Bella gasped at Billy's words and she exchanged an alarmed glance with her mother. Jake just returned his dad's glare and he sat up straight in his chair. "Getting suspicious in your old age dad..."

"Just tell me Jake...what have you done now?" Billy demanded.

Renee looked over at Bella, who was becoming increasingly distressed, than over at Jake who was having a staring contest with his dad. She huffed in annoyance. This whole thing was stupid. She had gone along with the '_making Billy a meal to soften him up idea'_ for her daughter's sake. But it was blatantly obvious to anyone that Bella and Jake were working up to confess some big news. Renee decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Bella is pregnant Billy. You are about to become a grandfather..." Renee stated bluntly.

"Mom..." Bella squeaked as she looked over at Billy. Jake's eyes were also riveted on his dad, waiting out his reaction.

"It had to be said, all this pussyfooting around was getting stupid. Well Billy Black what do you have to say about it?" Renee continued.

Billy took a deep breath and then looked over at Jake. "If it's a boy you better name him after me..."

Bella and Renee giggled at his words and Jake grinned at his dad with relief. Deep down he knew that his dad would support him, but still it was a lot to take in, both he and Bella were so young.

Billy started to eat again and as he began to chew a wicked smile crossed his face. To everyone's surprise he started to chuckle. "You haven't told the chief yet have you. Oh Jake...I can't wait for that one."

Jacob, who had also started to shovel in the gourmet food, choked as his father mentioned Charlie. This caused Billy to roar with laughter and Bella and her mom looked between them both, bewildered expressions on their faces.

XXXXXX

The noise of the police cruiser pulling into the Black's driveway alerted all those inside to Charlie's arrival. Bella had just served up a delicious trifle and she and Renee were watching Jake in fascination as he gobbled his portion within seconds.

"Looks like your old man is here Bella, I didn't expect Charlie today. Did you invite him over?" Billy asked with a puzzled frown.

Bella ran over to the window, Jake following closely behind. They both moved the curtain and saw Charlie getting out of the cruiser. He was striding toward the house, his hunting rifle was gripped firmly in his hand. Bella's face turned paler than normal and she reached out for Jake's hand. He looked down at her when he felt her touch and he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"He knows doesn't he?" Bella sighed.

"Yeah honey it seems that he has guessed somehow..." Jake replied as they both continued to watch Charlie's approach.

A furious knocking on the front door startled Bella and she pressed herself close into Jake's side as Billy, still smirking, manoeuvred his chair round them and headed for the door to let Charlie in.

"Afternoon old man wasn't expecting you today. What's with the hunting rifle? Goin hunting?" Billy asked as a red faced Charlie glared down at him.

"Oh yes I am Billy Black. Where is he?" Charlie replied his voice sounding steely.

"Where's who?" Billy asked, a wicked smile crossing his face.

"Don't bait me Billy, this is serious. Your boy has got my daughter pregnant. You can wipe that smile off of your face too. This is all your fault..." Charlie marched past his old friend and made his way into the living room. He spied Jake and Bella standing next to each other near the window.

"Charlie I know that..." Jacob started to say.

"Bella you're coming home right now. Jacob Black if you so much as lay one paw on my little girl again I will not hesitate to shoot your ass, got it."Charlie demanded.

"Dad!" Bella gasped. "How dare you say that to Jacob? This is just as much my fault as his. I am eighteen, you can't order me about."

"Stop being such an idiot Charlie and put the gun away. Bella is right, you need to just calm down." Renee was getting irritated with Charlie's absurd reaction.

At the sound of his ex-wife's voice Charlie whipped round and gave her a dirty look. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be heading back to Jacksonville to see your loving husband?"

Renee grimaced as Charlie mentioned Phil. "No. I am not leaving. For your information I am leaving Phil and moving back to Forks so that I can be here to support our daughter in her time of need."

Charlie's eyes widened. "What?"

Billy decided to intervene. "Look old man you're making a fool of yourself. Put the gun down so we can talk rationally."

"Rationally? I find out my little girl has been..."

A loud scream made them all turn in shock toward Bella. She was standing with her little hands clenched into fists. She glared at her dad fiercely. "I am not a LITTLE GIRL anymore dad. I am an adult. I need your support. Will you just put the bloody gun down and talk this through civilly."

Charlie stumbled back into the sofa and sat down as he stared at Bella in surprise. He placed the hunting rifle on the floor and slumped back in his seat. "Billy I need a beer."

Billy chuckled softly to himself. "Coming right up chief."

XXXXXX

Two hours later they were all seated around the kitchen table after having a long and frank discussion. Charlie had calmed down enough to listen properly as Bella and Jake poured out their fears and worries about the impending arrival to the clan. After the talk had wound down Charlie asked if he could have a private chat with Bella. They went outside alone for a walk. Jake wanted to accompany them but Billy had forbidden it. This was father and daughter time. Bella would be able to cope with any further questions that Charlie may have. Jake reluctantly complied.

After an anxious twenty minutes had passed Bella and her father returned, Charlie just nodded at Jake and then demanded another beer from Billy.

Bella went over to Jake, who gazed at her curiously. She gave him a small smile and put her arms round his waist. He embraced her carefully and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you okay Bells?"

"I'm fine Jake, stop worrying." Bella murmured as she snuggled closer to his warm body.

Billy returned and handed Charlie a beer. He took one for himself and the two men clinked cans. Renee watched them in amusement.

"I would like to raise a toast to Jake and Bella and the impending arrival of a new member of the Swan clan." Charlie announced suddenly, raising his can.

"Swan clan...don't you mean the Black clan..." Billy interrupted him. "The boy will be named after me anyway."

"I don't think so Billy. He will be named after me..."

And so it began...

A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Thirty One**

_**Seven months later...**_

Charlie Ephraim Black was the first to be born and his brother Billy Harry Black followed twenty minutes later. The labour had been long and intense but the birth had happened relatively easy once the first of the twins was born. When Billy and Charlie found out that Bella was carrying twins, the bet they had laid on, that it would be a boy and named after either one of them had to be abandoned. However they still managed to bicker about which twin looked more like them.

Bella had been deeply shocked when she had been informed that she was going to be a mother twice over. In fact she had fainted into Jacob's arms when they had the first ultrasound. It took a lot of reassurance and loving words from Jake before she managed to calm down enough to accept the situation. The main problem was where they were all going to live and how on earth they would be able to afford all the stuff that they would need for two babies. Jake was still technically in school and Bella had barely graduated.

The solution came via a suggestion Renee made. She was still living at Charlie's, much to everyone's surprise. They seemed to be reconnecting on more than one level and Bella was quietly hopeful that maybe in the future her parents would be willing to try again. Charlie's brief flirtation with Sue Clearwater came to nothing after she met another man through her job at the hospital. It appeared that Leah and Seth were about to have a new stepfather.

Renee had taken a job in a kindergarten based in Port Angeles. She loved teaching and made the suggestion to Jake and Bella that maybe Jake should do an on-line school programme which would enable him to graduate in a year instead of two. She had promised to help coach him in whatever he needed help with. Jake was a fast learner and he had no trouble in completing the on-line assignments.

As for where they were going to live, Billy suggested that they extend the house and add on two more rooms to make the back half larger in order to accommodate them all. Money was an obvious issue but the pack had gathered together and made a deal that they would help with the building work. With all of them mucking in they had not taken long to erect the extension and within three months, Bella had moved her small amount of belongings into the newly renovated Black residence. Jacob was delighted to have Bella finally living with him at last and the two of them wasted no time in making use of their new bed, much to Billy's annoyance. They could be quite loud and he demanded sound proofing, which they eventually provided.

Bella had found a part-time job at the local library. They were delighted to have someone of her calibre working there and it was not long before they promoted her to chief librarian. Jake scouted around for odd scraps of work here and there, repairing cars and doing general odd jobs to try and make some money. His reputation spread quickly that he was cheap and could fix practically any type of mechanical problem. Soon the front drive of the house was littered with cars as Jake worked from his old garage and started to earn some serious money.

Life was good not only for Jake, Bella and their extended family but for the pack too. After a traumatic couple of years, each in their own way began to settle down to a more normal life. Seth was doing extremely well at school and there was talk that he might be given a scholarship to a good college, where he wanted to study engineering. Sam and Emily also announced that she was expecting a baby a month before Bella and Jake's twins were due. The pack threw a huge bonfire in celebration of another life being created. Billy and Charlie got very drunk and staggered around trying to do some sort of sixties dance. They insisted that they wanted to sing the Rolling Stone's classics and to Bella's embarrassment Charlie blabbed that she was conceived while he and Renee were returning from a Rolling Stones concert. Renee couldn't stop laughing at Charlie's drunken antics and to everyone's surprise she got up and danced with him. They were caught smooching to 'The Lady in Red.' Bella was mortified.

At the bonfire Leah met a young man from the local Makah reservation called Jonathan. He was visiting family in the area after being away from home for a couple of years. When he had asked Leah to dance she had flatly refused but he had been extremely persistent as he was taken with the short haired beauty with the long legs and feisty attitude. They made a good match as both could be quite bolshie and they were often heard arguing heatedly, but the makeup sex was fantastic as Leah told a shocked Bella one morning as she helped her prepare for the impending birth of the twins.

Embry and Quil were just having fun. Now that they were not tied down to strict patrol schedules, they could just enjoy being the young hot-blooded teenagers that they were. Their tales of their night's out and the girls that they met had Jake shaking his head in bewilderment. He could not imagine wanting or needing anyone other than Bella so their stories of their wild nights out were a source of amusement for him and took his mind off of his impending responsibilities. He would not have it any other way however.

Jacob Black always wanted just one thing and that was a family. He had been in love with Bella Swan since he had first laid eyes on her from the age of three when they had made mud pies together. Since then she had been the only girl on his mind and in his heart. As he lay in bed with her night after night, he could not believe his luck and would sometimes pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. Even though they had been on an incredibly difficult journey to reach the place where they were now, Jake would do it all over again just to claim Bella's heart. Loving her was as easy as breathing.

Jared and Kim were talking about going to college together. Jared was extremely skilled at sports and he was keen to pursue a career in that area. After a lot of discussion with the pack and the tribal elders it was agreed that he be allowed to leave the reservation and pursue his dream as long as he returned immediately if there was need. Kim was delighted and the two of them could not keep the smiles off of their faces at the news.

There was one development in Jacob's life that no one could have foreseen and that was the return of his older sibling Rachel and the subsequent event of Paul, of all people, imprinting on her. Jacob's reaction to the news went down in pack history, the fight between him and Paul had to be seen to be believed. They both came away badly cut and bruised, but Jake had made sure that Paul got the message that he needed to treat the Alpha's sister with the utmost care and respect. Rachel had been very amused by the whole thing and she got endless enjoyment out of shoving her relationship with Paul in Jacob's face. There was quite a bit of tension for a while until Billy put a stop to it by reminding her who put a roof over her head and paid the bills. She was more compliant after that.

XXXXXX

The twins were brought home and they were settled in the new nursery. Bella had a lot of help not only from her mom but Leah as well. She had become rather good friends with Bella, her new relationship had improved her life tremendously and her old self was becoming more apparent. Being the total opposite to Bella in temperament meant that the two of them bounced off each other very well and even though they bickered quite a bit, Leah was also an invaluable help to Bella when she was exhausted from dealing with the two babies on her own or if she and Jake needed some alone time. The two grandfather's spoiled the boy's rotten and their nursery soon filled up with all sorts of toys.

Two months after the twins were born, Jake and Bella were enjoying some much needed time to themselves. Charlie and Renee were looking after the twins allowing Jake some free time to ask Bella a question that he had badly been wanting to ask her ever since they had become a couple. He knew how Bella felt about marriage, after all the fuss she had made when the leech had forced her into agreeing to marry him. He hoped however that maybe her opinion had mellowed.

Jake fumbled with the ring in his pocket. It had belonged to his mother, Sarah. Billy had given it to him after Jake revealed what he was planning to do. He had been touched by his father's gesture and it was not only Jake who wiped away a tear. They had just had a relaxing walk along First beach and were now resting on the old bleached driftwood log that they both thought of as their special place. Bella was shocked when she saw Jake get down on one knee.

"Bells before you say anything just hear me out alright."

Bella arched one eyebrow but nodded her acquiescence.

"I love you Bells, I have been in love with you since I was three and we made mud pies for the first time. I know how you feel about marriage but...well I thought I would ask anyway. Bella Swan will you m..."

"Yes..." Bella stated firmly before he could finish his question.

Jacob was so surprised that she had agreed so quickly that he dropped the ring in the sand. It took a good few minutes before he managed to find it and place it on her left ring finger. They both sat quietly next to each other as she held out her hand and watched the small diamond sparkle in the weak rays of the sun.

"It's perfect Jake. I love this ring. I love you and our boys. I love our life...Thanks for fighting for me Jake...I..." Bella stopped speaking as her emotions got the better of her and silent tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. Jake gave her one of his trademark grins and gently kissed them all away.

A/N-Next up will be the wedding! Please let me know what you think, thanks.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Thirty-Two**

_**One year later...**_

Bella woke and stretched each of her limbs, arms first followed by her legs. The bright light shining through her bedroom window had disturbed her sleep, or what little she had managed anyway. Being apart from Jacob for a whole night meant that she had tossed and turned for most of it, also nerves might be playing a part. Today was her wedding day...She had spent the night in her old room in Fork's, for some bizarre reason her dad had insisted she follow tradition and spend the night separately from her intended. Her many protests that she had done everything backwards anyway made no dent in Charlie's insistence that she comply with his wishes. Bella had looked to her mother for support, but Renee, as she usually did these days, backed up Charlie.

Jacob had been as equally bewildered by Charlie's condition, but after talking thing's through with his own father, it became clear why Charlie wanted it this way. It was his last chance to spend an evening with his daughter as a Swan. Billy had also said he would like some time for them both on their own, as father and son. So both Jake and Bella had conceded to their parents' wishes and spent the night in separate houses.

The male members of the pack had tried to force Jacob into having a buck's night to celebrate his last night as a single man. His response was to roll his eyes and give a flat no. This did not stop Quil, Embry and Paul from accosting Jake a couple of nights before the big day and dragging him out for a night on the town. Bella had been informed and she had laughed as she heard Jake's loud complaints down the other end of the phone, apologising for having fun. He had only lasted an hour away from Bella and the twins before he sneaked off and left the other three to their own devices. They jeered that he was 'under the thumb' but Jake couldn't care less. When Paul rolled back home after two in the morning, a very irate Rachel had gone after him with a skillet and it took all his werewolf speed to outrun her. Jake had great pleasure in calling him a 'wuss.'

Bella lay back in her small bed and contemplated how the last year had gone. After Jake's proposal they had wanted to get married right away, but due to the fact he was still not quite eighteen and a lack of money, things had been delayed. Secretly Bella was glad as it gave her more time to lose the baby weight. She was now as slim as she had been previously. Jacob had graduated from his on-line school program with flying colours and he had rented some small premises where he could start fixing cars. The steady flow of work was getting too much for him to work out of the garage near the house. With more money now coming in Bella and her fellow wolf girls started to plan her wedding.

The twins, Billy Junior and Charlie Junior, were thriving. It amused both Jake and Bella to see how much like their grandfathers they were. Little Billy was just like Grandpa Charlie and little Charlie was a replica of Grandpa Billy. Both the grandfather's fought constantly for both boys' attention and tried to outdo each other with gifts and toys for them to play with. When the twins started to crawl it was fascinating to see that each of them had a favourite and little Charlie was often perched on Billy's knee and little Billy on Charlie's. Renee was often the mediator between the two men when they had their petty squabbles and Bella admired her mother's patience in dealing with them.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Bella's reverie. She turned her head to face her visitor as her mom sidled into the room and gave her a warm smile. "How are you sweetie? Did you sleep alright?"

Bella shook her head no and gave a heavy sigh. Renee laughed gently, "Missed Jake huh?"

"Yes...it was so weird not having him beside me. The boys slept right through then. I didn't hear them." Bella asked.

Renee giggled again. "They really do take after your father and Billy. Honestly both of them boys could sleep anywhere..."

Bella joined in her mother's laughter. She recalled the start of her last wedding day when her mother had not even been there. The thought sobered her, she did not want the shadow of Edward Cullen ruining her special day. She slapped herself mentally and she sat up in bed.

"Are you hungry Bella? I have made you some coffee, would you like some breakfast?" Renee offered.

"No mom I don't think I can eat. I am so nervous...coffee is fine, thanks. "Bella gave her mom a reassuring smile.

"Okay sweetie, I'll wait for you to get up. I'm going to help your father bathe the twins and get them ready. You concentrate on yourself. Leah will be here in an hour to help you." Renee reminded her before she left the room.

Bella slumped back on her pillows and groaned. Leah Clearwater helping her get ready? The two of them had already been bickering over colours for the bridesmaid's outfit and the style. In the end Bella had just told Leah to choose her own outfit and surprise her on the day. A wicked gleam had come into Leah's eyes at that remark and Bella had a bad feeling that she would be prancing behind her naked if Leah had her way. This thought caused Bella to giggle to herself.

XXXXXX

At the Black's house in La Push Jake was getting irritated by the length of time his dad was taking to get ready. Billy had changed his outfit several times already, for some reason he kept insisting that each new shirt he tried on was not the right cut or the wrong colour etc. Jacob held out the last of his dad's shirts.

"This is it dad, please just wear it. I don't know what you are so worried about. It is an informal beach wedding not some..."

"Pardon me for wanting to make an effort on my son's wedding day," Billy snapped as he snatched the proffered shirt from Jake.

Jacob stared at his dad in bewilderment. Why was he being so tetchy? He watched as his dad struggled into the new shirt and a picture of his mother, Sarah, caught his eye. It rested on his dad's bedside cabinet. It was taken on her wedding day. She was smiling serenely, the sun shining on her black hair. She looked radiant and very pretty. It suddenly occurred to Jake why his dad was so upset today. His mother would not be there to see him get married and his dad was distraught about that fact.

Jake knelt in front of his dad and saw that his eyes were moist with unshed tears. "I'm sorry dad...I have been so caught up in my own worries that I never thought...I wish mom could be here too."

Billy wiped a hand across his eyes and nodded. "Me too son, she would have loved Bella and the twins. I just wanted to make sure I looked smart for your big day so I could do her proud."

Jake put a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad you have done her proud. You brought me and my sister's up pretty much by yourself and you have been a tremendous support throughout my relationship with Bella and the twins."

Billy wiped his eyes one last time and then punched Jake in the shoulder. "That's enough emotion for today...come on we have a wedding to go to."

Jake chuckled and left his dad to get himself ready.

XXXXXX

Bella had her hands on her hips and glared across at Leah as she held up her outfit for the wedding. She had also brought along something for Bella to wear as well. "You can't be serious Lee...this is a wedding. I have picked out my dress and you were supposed to be at least getting a dress for yourself. I am not wearing that..."

Leah rolled her eyes at Bella's protestations. "Are you a wolf girl or not. Come on Bella...you are past the point of wearing white...it's not like you're a virgin after all. Just picture Jake's face when he sees you dressed in this, ri..."

Bella's face flushed red at the word virgin. She gazed dubiously at the outfit that Leah was waving in her face. She gingerly reached out and took it in her hand. "Why did I ask you to be my bridesmaid again?"

Leah grinned. "You won't regret this Bella, I promise."

Bella examined the material in her hands and gave Leah a weak smile. "I hope not..."

XXXXXX

Charlie and Billy had been settled in the front row. Each was holding one of the twins. Charlie's shirt had already been ruined when Billy Junior had barfed down the front. He had given Charlie a toothy smile after this little episode and Renee had giggled, while Billy senior laughed loudly. This caused Charlie Junior to start crying in shock, which set off his brother and it took a lot of coaxing from both the grandfather's to calm them down.

"They are so like you two it's kinda scary..." Renee said jokingly, which earned her glares from both men. She shrugged her shoulders, trying not to laugh at their antics.

Charlie looked round at the gathered guests. They were spread out all along First beach. The pack was there with their partners. Emily was sitting holding her little daughter Cheryl. She had been born prematurely and looked just like her dad. Sam was sitting protectively next to them both, his arm round Emily. Charlie's gaze wondered over to Jake, who was standing at the front of the gathered crowd, Quil and Embry flanked him on either side. They were obviously winding Jake up as Charlie saw him punch Quil on the arm hard. He could see how agitated Jake was becoming, Bella was twenty minutes late.

XXXXXX

Bella and Leah stood at the top of a small incline, looking down on First beach. Bella checked herself over again. "Are you sure about this Lee? I mean...this is going to be captured forever in my wedding photos..."

Leah smirked and clapped Bella on the back, making her cough." Oops sorry, werewolf strength...forgot myself for a minute. Stop worrying Bella. It will be an interesting talking point for years to come."

Bella grimaced,"Yeah it will be a talking point alright."

"Come on we are already late. Jake will think you have ditched him...get back on the bike Bella..." Leah urged her as she placed the motorcycle helmet over her own short spiky hair.

Bella rolled her eyes and did as Leah asked. She adjusted the leather jacket on her shoulders and gripped Leah around the waist as she revved the motorbike and took off for the beach.

XXXXXX

The loud roaring of the bike made all the guest's heads turn in their direction. Jake, who had just punched Embry for winding him up about Bella jilting him, stared round with all the others. His eyes widened and a huge grin crossed his face as he saw Leah, with Bella gripping her round the waist tightly, riding down the middle of First beach and straight toward him. Both girls were encased in skin tight black leather trousers and jackets. Emblazoned on the back of the jackets were the words '**WOLF GIRLS** **UNITED**' with a big picture of a howling wolf underneath.

At the sight of the two girls, all the wolf pack stood and started to cheer, Jake included. He whooped loudly and ran down the beach to meet them halfway. His black trousers and open necked white shirt soon became covered in sand as he finally reached the two girls. He gathered Bella up in his arms and swung her round in a circle. She gripped his shoulders as they both flung their heads back laughing. Her long brown hair streamed out behind her as it was caught by the wind.

Leah looked at them both and grinned. It was just perfect, she felt heartened seeing them so happy. Suddenly she felt two strong arms grip her round the waist from behind. She whipped round only to have her lips captured in a passionate kiss by her boyfriend, Jonathan.

"Do you know how sexy you look, Leah Clearwater..." He murmured huskily against her mouth. "Promise me you will wear this for me later..."

Leah laughed and returned his kisses fiercely.

Charlie and Billy could not keep the surprised looks off of their faces as they saw their children's antics. They exchanged bewildered glances until Billy Junior was sick all over Charlie again, causing Renee to burst into giggles.

"He has great timing..." Renee said as she tried her best to clean up the mess.

Bella and Jake had finally calmed down enough to realise that everyone was waiting for them to go back to the temporarily erected alter so that the ceremony could begin.

"Are you ready Bells?" Jake asked her softly.

"I have been ready all my life..." She whispered back. She took his proffered hand and he led her down the beach so that the wedding could begin...

A/N-I know...its well over the top, but I just wanted to do something completely different. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Nikki :)


	33. Chapter 33

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Thirty Three**

After the initial euphoria of Bella's entrance had worn off, she had hastily disappeared again for another twenty minutes to change out of her leather jacket and trousers. Leah pulled out her carefully wrapped wedding dress and the bridesmaid dress she had purchased for herself. Leah helped Bella put on the simple empire line dress and braided the top half of her hair, leaving the bottom half to lay down her back in shining chestnut waves. It was finished off with a yellow rose pinned in her hair. Bella refused to wear any makeup. Simplicity was what she was trying for here. She walked on the sand in her bare feet and let it sink through her toes. She smiled to herself as she again thought about her wild entrance and Jake's look of pure happiness.

Leah took less time to get ready and Bella gave her a big hug when she took in the lovely sky blue dress with the thin diamante straps that clung to Leah's curves and swept down to her feet. The beaded bodice caught the rays of the sun and her short hair was adorned with two combs which also had small yellow flowers attached to them.

"You're a beauty Lee...do you know that?" Bella stated proudly, her eyes becoming moist.

Leah rolled her eyes at this display of emotion, but she was secretly touched by Bella's words. "Come on girl we have kept everyone waiting long enough. Let's get this wedding started..."

Bella blushed as she walked slowly toward the gathered crowd in the distance, Leah following close behind. At the designated point stood her father, Charlie Swan, who smiled broadly at the sight of his beautiful daughter. For the second time in his life, Charlie took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm and led her down the aisle. Bella did not stumble once as her father led her toward the waiting groom. Her eyes had locked with Jake's as soon as he caught sight of her and with head held high she reached his side, where Charlie placed her hand in Jake's and stepped to the side.

Renee, who was sitting next to Billy, each of them holding the twins, started to cry as she saw her daughter's happy animated face as she stated her vows to Jacob. A warm hand reached out for hers and to her surprise she saw Billy smile at her, tears also running down his cheek as he gazed with pride on his only son and his new daughter in law.

"We did good Renee don't you think?" Billy said softly as he squeezed her hand. "I know that we have not always seen eye to eye in the past, but thanks for what you have done in the last couple of years. You have been a tremendous support to both Bella and Jake, as for the chief I haven't seen him so happy in years."

Renee's bottom lip trembled at his heartfelt words and she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek."Thank you Billy, Sarah would have been so happy if she was here today...Our kids have done well."

Billy nodded his agreement and they both turned back to watch the rest of the ceremony...

XXXXXX

The night was lit up by the bright glowing embers from the huge bonfire that the pack had erected in the middle of First beach. A big sound system had been hired and the music boomed loudly through the air. Seth and Embry were the DJ's and already had two fights over what kind of music to play. Sam had come up behind them and cuffed them on the back of their heads to calm them down. Things went more smoothly after that.

Jacob and Bella, who were each holding one of the twins, danced slowly together. Jake had Billy junior tucked up under one arm and the other was holding Bella gently round the waist as she cradled Charlie Junior in both arms. Little Billy had barfed down the front of Jake's white shirt as soon as he had been placed in his arms, so Jake had just taken off the ruined shirt and flung it on the bonfire, much to everyone's amusement.

"I feel more comfortable this way..." He had whispered to his new wife.

Bella had slapped him on his bare chest and giggled."No you don't. You just wanted to show off your muscular chest."

"Ah you caught me..." Jake replied, leaning in to give Bella a long slow kiss. They both parted, gasping for air.

"Wow Jake...that was...god I can't wait for later..." Bella said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Jake leaned his forehead on hers. "Me either honey..."

Their slow swaying movements were making the twins eyes close in slumber and they both watched in awe as the children that they created together drifted off to sleep.

"Their beautiful Jake...just like you..." Bella said, overwhelmed with emotion.

Jacob gave her one of his wide grins and he kissed her forehead gently. "And just like their mother too..."

For once Bella did not contradict him.

XXXXXX

The night wore on and the music changed to more slow and romantic tunes. Seth and Embry had been ejected as DJ's and Sam had taken over. Their thundering beat music was beginning to give everyone headaches and so Sam was persuaded to give it a try. Emily was perched on a seat next to him, their daughter Cheryl sitting on her lap. Occasionally Sam would turn and smile at her and gently pat little Cheryl on the head. It was rare that Sam showed a softer side, but his daughter was bringing out that side of him more often and Emily was glad of it.

Leah and Jonathan were dancing slowly to the music, wrapped around each other. The combs had slipped out of her hair but she still wore her bridesmaid dress. Jonathan had never seen Leah in a dress before and he was enjoying seeing her happy and joyful. The wedding seemed to have put her in a more relaxed frame of mind and tonight she had confessed how much she loved him for the first time. Jonathan laid his head on hers and he swayed from side to side, revelling in the closeness of their bodies.

Charlie interrupted proceedings at one point as he drunkenly got down on one knee and asked Renee to marry him. Both him and Billy had been drinking the night away and were now seriously inebriated. Billy had goaded Charlie into proposing to Renee again and placed a bet that he wouldn't do it in front of a gathered crowd. So Charlie, who could never say no to a bet once it was made, staggered over to Renee and falling back on his knees begged her to remarry him.

Renee had immediately looked over at a grinning Billy and rolled her eyes. She helped Charlie back onto his feet and told him she preferred living in sin, it made their sex life spicier. Bella's mouth had fallen open when she heard her mom make this declaration and she hid her red face in Jake's chest as the rest of the pack howled with laughter and cheered Renee. Charlie was smiling beatifically, totally unaware why everyone was cheering as he was so drunk. He clapped along with the crowd.

XXXXXX

The evening drew to a close, the bonfire had died out and all that was left were the last glowing embers making small sparks in the air. Sam, Embry and Quil had taken Charlie and Billy back to the Black house to sleep. They had finally passed out after consuming a huge amount of beer and their snores had reverberated loudly. Renee was going to be looking after the twins while Jake and Bella spent a couple of nights alone at their honeymoon destination. Bella had become worried whether Renee could cope alone with the twins but Leah had reassured her that she would be on hand to help. They would also have the grandfather's there once they had recovered from their drinking binge.

Bella had changed back into her leather jacket and trousers, the wolf girl's united logo showing up faintly in the darkness. She was saying a final goodbye to her mom and the pack. Each member engulfed her in a big hug and it warmed her heart that they all accepted her, especially after all the unnecessary trauma she had put Jacob through in the past with her reckless decisions.

The sound of the motorbike revving made them all turn and they grinned as they saw Jake sitting astride it. He had borrowed a leather Jacket from Jared and was wearing it without a shirt underneath. Bella's eyes became huge as she took him in. She recalled the words she had said to him all those years ago when she had called him '_sort of beautiful_.' He was so much more than that...he was breathtakingly handsome and he was now her husband, Jacob Black.

Bella gave her mom one last hug and ran and stumbled her way over to the bike. Jake leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, literally taking her breath away.

"Ready to go Mrs Black..." He whispered in her ear huskily, sending pleasurable tremors right through her.

"Yes I am Mr Black..." Bella gasped out her words. She took hold of his hand and let him assist her onto the back of the bike.

Jake turned and winked at the gathered members of the pack as he revved up the bike once more and, with Bella clutching him tightly round the waist, they took off into the dark night...

A/N-Well they are well and truly married now. I hope you enjoyed. This story has been an absolute joy to write and I have been really overwhelmed by the kind reviews I have received. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, read or put this story as a favourite and on alerts. I really appreciate you all for inspiring me to write this story and give our Jake the happy ending he deserves...

This is Nikki B over and out...


	34. Chapter 34

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Myer.

_**A/N-I hope you all don't mind but I thought I would do some occasional outtakes for this story. I really miss it, especially the Charlie/Billy antics. I have had such nice PM's from readers about doing one off stories for this fic, so I thought I would add them here! **_

_**Please let me know what you think if you have the time, thanks!**_

Nikki :)

**Outtake 1-Angel**

Jacob knelt down in front of his two sons. "Now you are going to behave yourselves aren't you?"

"Yes Dad," Billy junior replied.

"Yes Dad," Charlie junior echoed his twin.

Jacob looked at his eight year old son's suspiciously. They were being far too compliant. Bella watched her husband in amusement as he gave his children a list of rules a mile long about behaving themselves for their two grandfathers. As if Jake or his friends had ever listened to their own. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look up at her. She took his breath away every time he laid eyes on her. His Bells grew more beautiful with each year that passed. At the moment she was positively glowing. He touched her rounded belly and laid his head on it, trying to listen for any movement that his as yet unborn child was making. It kicked feebly and Jake laughed as he felt the small motion touch his cheek. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Come on boys, get your fishing gear together. You know how impatient your grandfather's get if they are not at the lake by sunrise."

"Yes mom," Billy junior said straight away giving her his best smile.

"Yes mom," Charlie junior stated at the same time.

Jacob stood up and helped his two sons into their warm coats and handed each of them their own fishing rods. They had been expressing an interest in going fishing with their errant grandfathers for a while. However Jake and Bella had been putting it off as they knew the two old men usually disappeared off fishing when they wanted some rest from the stresses of everyday life. The twins could be a handful even on their good days, generally they always got into a whole heap of trouble.

"Now remember what I said boys. If you cause any trouble I will confiscate your favourite toys." Jake wagged his finger at them to make his point.

"Daaaad we know..." Billy junior voiced his irritation at his dad's constant harping.

"Daaaad we know..." Charlie junior copied his twin.

"Jake cut it out. Just drop them off at my dad's and then we can enjoy some alone time..."Bella winked at her husband lasciviously, causing his temperature to rise as he suddenly hustled the boys out of the door and into the pickup truck he used for work. Bella laughed to herself. That line worked every time.

XXXXXX

Billy and Charlie settled down comfortably. They had their fishing rods placed in stands before them and a cooler sitting between them, full of beer cans. The sun was out and the fish were biting. Life couldn't get better than this...that was until they heard a splash. Loud wailing sounds emanated not too far away. Charlie groaned and rose from his chair to investigate. He came upon a mud encased little version of himself. Little Billy junior was covered head to toe in mud. Charlie junior stood off to the side, trying to look innocent.

"What did you do Charlie?"

Charlie junior hung his head as his brother pointed a trembling finger at him." I said that I was better than him at catching fish and he got a bucket full of muddy water and threw it at me Grandpa Charlie."

"I am better at catching fish Grandpa Charlie," Charlie junior said mutinously, crossing his arms and glaring at his twin.

"You are not..." Billy junior stamped his foot in a temper.

"I am..."

"Not..."

"Am..."

"Not..."

Charlie took each of them by the collar and marched them over to Billy, who rolled his eyes in irritation as he saw the state of Billy junior. The two boys were always squabbling about something and it was always Billy junior who came off worst in any argument. He was so like his Grandpa Charlie in that way. Billy chuckled to himself as he remembered some of the pranks he had pulled on his old friend. Who would have thought that Jake and Bella would produce mini versions of him and Charlie? He was beginning to wonder what the new addition to the household was going to be like.

"Well boys do we have to take you home already and explain to your dad what mischief you have up to already, mmmm?" Billy put on his most annoyed expression.

"Dad won't care...he always lets us off..." Charlie junior stated knowingly.

"Yeah..." Billy junior copied him.

"Maybe...but what about your mommy, huh? Remember she is carrying your new brother or sister boys, she is very temperamental. You don't want her to ground you again and take away your fave toys like she did last week." Charlie watched the twins faces grow pale. Jake may be a pushover for his kids but Bella's temper was epic when it came to them misbehaving.

"So are you going to do as you're told now?" Billy asked as he pulled a cold beer out of the cooler and chucked it over to Charlie.

The twins exchanged looks and both shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. "Yes Grandpa Billy."

"Yes Grandpa Charlie."

The two men nodded at each other in satisfaction and made the two boys sit in front of them so that they could keep watch. They did not stir from their spot all afternoon.

XXXXXX

Bella was hanging out the washing when she felt it. Her waters broke suddenly, soaking her favourite pair of maternity trousers. "Damn...early again." She muttered to herself.

She waddled over to the front of the house and called out loudly for Jake. He strolled out casually, expecting her to ask him to help hang out the washing when he caught sight of her soaked trousers. "Already?"

"Yeah...looks like our latest is on the way." Bella informed him. He ran over to her side and helped her into the house.

XXXXXX

It was late evening when the two grandfathers's arrived back at the house. The twins were yawning and complaining constantly about how tired they were. They had no fish to bring home. Charlie junior had been secretly throwing them back in the lake after they had been caught, he hated the idea of the fish being eaten. Billy junior had grassed him up to both of the grandfather's. This had caused another argument between the twins and they had ended up brawling on the muddy ground. Now they were both covered in dirt. Bella would not be happy.

As they walked toward the house they could see Sue Clearwater's car parked out front and also Renee's little beetle. What was going on? The two men exchanged worried glances and tried to make the boys walk a bit faster. The twins grumbled and complained but they eventually increased their pace. All the lights were on and it blinded them as Charlie opened the door. Wailing could be heard coming from inside.

Renee heard them enter and she ushered them into the kitchen. "Bella went into labour early. There wasn't time to take her to the hospital, so Jake called Sue and then me."

"Is she okay Ren?" Charlie put his arm around her.

"She's fine don't worry. The baby just popped out this time. It was a short labour."

"Well what sex is the baby?" Billy asked impatiently.

"Ugh Grandpa Billy said S-E-X...we're gonna tell mommy." The twins said at the same time.

Charlie and Billy glared at them. "Be quiet for once."

Renee giggled at the twins and ruffled their hair. "Boys you have a new baby sister..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO...we wanted a brother. Put her back in and make mommy have a boy. Girls are boring..." Billy junior protested.

"Yeah...all they do is yell and wear pink...tell mommy we want a brother." Charlie junior stated loudly.

Jacob came out of the bedroom as he heard his son's whinging. "Hey guys...want to meet your sister."

"No..."The twins said together, united for once.

"Too bad, move it. Your mom's waiting...you wouldn't want to upset her would you?" Jake said slyly. Both boys suddenly scarpered and ran into the open doorway of their parents' bedroom.

Bella smiled tiredly at her two sons's as they hovered near the doorway. She beckoned for them to come closer and they did as she wanted. They stood on either side of the bed and stared down at the little bundle covered in a pink blanket.

"I told ya it would be wearing pink..." Charlie junior said to his brother.

The little baby girl started to wail as their loud voices disturbed her.

"Yeah and it yells too." Billy junior moaned.

Bella made her sons hush for a moment. The little girl quietened down again and Bella made the twins look closer. She pulled the blanket back and they took in the small hands and feet, but it was the shock of black hair and the large eyes which held them spellbound.

"Well I spose she is not that bad...can I name her mommy?" Billy junior finally asked.

Jake strolled back in the room at this point. He sat next to his wife and kissed the top of her head. Both of the grandfather's followed him, Renee not far behind.

"Go on then Billy, you name her..." Jake offered.

"Fudge..."

"I don't think so son...I know that's your favourite food but it's not a name for a girl. You try Charlie..." Jake suggested.

Charlie junior poked his bottom lip out as he gave it some thought. "Gemma...like that woman that Grandpa Billy kissed that one time last Christmas. He told me not to tell anyone cos he had a few drinks and didn't know what he was doin..."

All eyes turned onto a red faced Billy. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, which caused Charlie to laugh and smack him on the back, the other's exchanged exasperated looks.

"Mommy I have another idea..." Billy junior said as he took another look at his baby sister.

"Go on sweetie..." Bella said softly.

"Angel...she looks like the one we have on top of the tree at Christmas." Billy junior shuffled his feet and turned red.

The adults all smiled at him. Charlie junior poked him in the side for being so sappy but kept quiet.

"Angel it is...everyone agreed." Bella asked as she glanced up at her husband. He gave her one of his big grins and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ugh...that's disgusting." The twins said in unison and right on cue their new baby sister, Angel burped in agreement.

A/N-Awwwwwwww...


	35. Chapter 35

**The Bride and the Motorbike**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Outtake 2-Angel's Diary**

Angel had just celebrated her fifth birthday; she was a petite child, just like her mom had been. However she took after her dad in looks and demeanour. Everyone who met the young girl was immediately won over by her sunny smile and happy disposition. Even her older brothers couldn't stay mad at her for long. One look from those dark eyes, framed with long lashes and they found themselves forgiving her for whatever mischief she had caused. Her name may be Angel but she did not always live up to that title. One of her defining characteristics was her inability to keep a secret. Her brothers were usually the ones who got caught out as she would blurt out things they had done or said innocently.

Her grandfathers too had been caught out on many occasions by their only granddaughter. If Renee wanted to find out what Charlie or Billy had been up to all she had to do was ask Angel and she would reveal what she had seen or heard. Whenever the two men sneaked off to have a crafty beer they would carefully check that Angel was nowhere in sight, but as she was very adept at appearing unnoticed their plans usually came to nothing. Renee was on a health kick, one of her many fads that she would start and then abandon. This meant that Charlie and Billy were forced to eat all kinds of nutritional foods and exercise more. Junk food and beer were banned and the two of them complained constantly. Renee was not giving an inch, so they had to resort to sneaking around behind her back to enjoy their former diet.

Bella was in the kitchen one day making up a large dinner for her husband. His appetite was legendary and she actually made up enough food to feed two people. Angel had just been picked up from school by Renee and she skipped into the kitchen and slung her backpack on the floor.

"Mommy I have a new project for school." She stated loudly.

Bella smiled indulgently at her youngest child. She reached down and pulled Angel's thick black hair back into a ponytail and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Have you sweetie? What is it about?"

"Families, I have to keep a diary about what happens in our house every day this week and then read it out to the class. You and daddy, granddad and granddad and nanny and Charlie Junior and Billy Junior all have to come and hear me read." Angel babbled without pausing for breath.

"Diary?" Bella said dubiously. "You don't have to put everything down that happens, Angel. "

Angel pouted. "But mommy Miss O'Neill says I have to write down every single thing."

Bella winced; she could just imagine what her daughter would write down without thinking. "How about you show me the diary before you read it out to the class?" She hedged, at least then she could edit any embarrassing material.

"Okay mommy..." Angel finally gave in. She hugged Bella's legs and looked up at her, a sunny smile lighting up her face.

"You look so much like your dad when you do that..." Bella said wistfully.

"I know mommy, you say it all the time." Angel whined in exasperation.

Bella laughed and touched Angel's cheek softly. "I know, can't help it sweetie."

Angel held out her arms to be picked up and Bella complied, hugging her daughter to her and smiling happily at the wonderful family that she had created.

XXXXXX

Seven days later and the whole Black/Swan family were sitting in a line at the back of the school hall, along with the other parents. All of Angel's class were sitting on a small raised platform that doubled as the school's stage. The principal waddled out, tugging at his tie. Mr Gumtree was a large individual and always seemed to be on the verge of falling apart. His hair was always untidy, his shirt and tie were too small for him and he kept tugging at the tie, trying to loosen it. Behind him came Miss O'Neill, she was only young and looked terrified as she faced the gathered parents. It was her first teaching post and she was desperate to impress.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming..." Mr. Gumtree muttered. "Well we won't delay things, Miss O'Neill the floor is yours."

Miss O'Neill cleared her throat nervously and gave everyone a watery smile. "Good afternoon and thank you all for coming. As you know my class was set a fun project to keep a diary of what went on at home. They have all worked hard on this project. Unfortunately all of their written work was ruined when paint was accidently spilt over their work. So after talking it through we have decided that the children will tell you from memory. I hope you will all give them your full attention."

Jacob and Bella froze when they heard this. They glanced at each other fearfully, Bella had spent hours editing Angel's diary entries. She had pulled out any embarrassing bits of information and left in the mundane day to day stuff. If Angel was going to recite the events of the last week from memory there was no telling what she might say. Bella held on tight to Jacob's hand as she heard a collective groan come from all the family.

"Seriously mom, you can't let Angel speak, you know what she is like." Charlie Junior begged. Billy Junior echoed his twin.

"She might not remember much, give the girl some credit." Renee intervened, wondering what all the fuss was about. Nothing much had happened in the last week that she knew about.

The two grandfathers exchanged worried looks. "Do you think Angel saw us drinking that beer and eating them burgers the other day?" Billy asked his friend anxiously.

"I hope not, Ren is going to kill me if she finds out I have been throwing all the muesli crap in the bin." Charlie replied mournfully.

Billy crossed his arms and sighed. "This is a car crash waiting to happen."

Charlie nodded in agreement, already expecting the worst.

XXXXXX

Angel was the last but one to come to the front of the stage. Jacob whooped loudly when he saw her gazing over at her gathered family in delight. Bella shot him a glare as the parents turned around and stared at him in surprise. Miss O'Neill drew her lips into a thin line as she tutted at Angel's father's unseemly display. Her brothers slumped in their seats, trying to sink into the floor, while the two grandfathers whispered worriedly to each other.

Angel stood demurely gazing around; her hands behind her back and a big smile on her lips. "This is what happened in my house last week..."She began.

"Here we go..." Bella whispered to Jacob. "Let's hope she has forgotten certain details..."

"No chance, our daughter has a photographic memory." Jacob replied softly.

Bella sighed, knowing what he said was true.

"Monday," Angel babbled. "I went out to the garage to tell my brother Charlie Junior to come in for his dinner. I caught him sucking face with a girl; I think that's what he called it. He bribed me with five dollars not to tell my mom. So I didn't."

All eyes turned onto Charlie Junior, underneath his tanned skin, a faint red blush could be seen. His twin was trying to hold back his laughter but making a poor job of it. Bella glared at her son and mouthed. "I will be talking to you later."

Jacob just winked at Charlie Junior when Bella turned back to face the front of the hall.

Angel beamed at everyone; they were all riveted by her story. All the parents gave Jacob and Bella sly looks and they both held their heads high and ignored them.

"Tuesday," Angel continued. "I was getting ready for bed when I saw Grandfather Billy and Grandfather Charlie having a sneaky beer out in the back yard. They bribed me with ten dollars not to tell Nanny Renee, so I didn't."

A shocked gasp escaped Renee's lips as she shook her head in irritation at the two men. "You are in so much trouble..." she whispered fiercely to Charlie.

Charlie slumped in his seat and sighed, so much for secrecy.

"Wednesday, I saw mommy writing out a card for daddy. It is their anniversary and she told me she has bought him a new leather jacket because his old one is falling to bits. She begged me not to tell him, so I didn't."

Bella looked at Jacob out of the corner of her eye; he was trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Thursday," Angel scrunched up her nose as she tried to remember. "Oh yeah on Thursday daddy picked me up from school and we drove to Port Angeles to pick up a new ring for mommy. Daddy said he would buy me an ice cream if I didn't tell mommy about her present, so I didn't."

Jacob rolled his eyes as Bella began to giggle, no longer able to keep her laughter in check. "So much for the surprise." he muttered.

"The last day was Friday. I got home from school and gave mommy my diary so that she could take out the bad bits because she didn't want all the old busybodies hearing about her private life. She told me not to repeat that and I didn't the end." Angel finished in a rush.

Bella's pale face was crimson as all the other parents shot her dirty looks. She hid behind her husband as Charlie and Billy began to clap loudly to turn all the attention back onto Angel. She gave a little bow and skipped back to her seat.

XXXXXX

Billy and Charlie clinked cans, after they returned from the school Renee had dumped all her healthy living books in the bin. She declared that she was sick of trying to change their habits and if they wanted to have high cholesterol that was their business. Charlie thought she looked amazingly sexy with her flushed face and wild hair. He kissed her soundly on the lips and a flustered Renee had rolled her eyes at him and left to check on her daughter.

"Well, all in all it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Charlie said a happy grin on his face, as he took a long draught of the refreshing liquid.

"True old man," Billy nodded in agreement as he finished off his beer quickly and reached for another. "At least our sweet little Angel got Renee to ditch the healthy eating plan."

Charlie nodded like a chicken; the beer was already taking effect. "She sure did. I raise a toast to Angel Black..."

"Angel Black..." Billy echoed. They raised their cans and burst out laughing as they toasted their only granddaughter.

_**A/N-just a bit of fluffy nonsense, thanks for reading! Nikki :)**_


End file.
